You've Made a Mess of Everything
by ComeOneComeAll
Summary: When Josie has a one night stand with a guy she thinks nothing of it, that is until she gets pregnant. She calls the guy thinking he's just another guy but he ends up being Jack Barakat from All Time Low.
1. That Boy is Staring at You

"That boy is staring at you Josie." Audrey whispered into my ear. I looked up from my cell phone and stared in the direction she was looking in.

Just like Audrey, my best friend had said there was a man staring at me. He was tall and skinny with black hair that had blonde streaks through the front and it fell into his eyes. I could tell he had a slightly large nose but that was pretty much all I could tell from this distance. When our eyes met he quickly turned around and made it look like he was talking to the boy beside him the whole time. I smiled at that, most guys would have come straight over to me. I looked over at Audrey who was shamelessly flirting with the guy beside her and I didn't think she would miss me if I went over there.

"Josie, what are you doing?" I heard Audrey from somewhere behind me but I had my mind set on one thing.

"Hi!" I shouted over the loud music once I was in front of the boy. He seemed shocked but quickly got over it.

"Hi." he said shyly and I held back the giggle at the blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Do you want to dance with me?" I asked. I knew he would say yes as I bit down on my lip and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Uh, uh, ye-yeah." he stuttered and I smiled widely before grabbing his hand. "Alex, I'll be back." he said shoving the boy next to him roughly before following me out to the dance floor.

I grinded up against him and pushed my naturally red hair from my face as we danced in time with the music. Now that I was closer I was able to see that his eyes were a gorgeous brown, I had never seen eyes like that before and he had an amazing smile too. He seemed like a sweet kid, good boyfriend material but I was fucking done with boyfriends. All I wanted was a one night stand and I knew this guy wouldn't have an issue giving me one with the way he was inspecting my body earlier.

"What's your name?" he asked as I moved myself closer to him.

"Josie, yours?" I questioned as I considered knotting my hands in his hair and pulling him closer so I could kiss him.

"Like the Blink song? Oh and it's Jack." he said back. I nodded at his question before tugging him down by the front of his shirt so I could kiss him.

I swiped my tongue along his bottom lip tasting the whiskey and Joe or John, whatever his name was opened his mouth letting my tongue slip in. I quickly pushed him off of the dance floor and over to the wall. My tongue explored his mouth, him moaning slightly as I sucked on his tongue. I bit down on his lip as I slipped my hands up his shirt, my hands exploring the smooth skin until it reached his happy trail. I let my hand slip down further and pushed it up against the ever growing bulge in his skin tight jeans.

"Wanna go upstairs baby?" I cooed into his ear after I pulled his face down so it was close to mine.

"Mhm." he hummed and I giggled before tugging at his hand and leading him up the stairs.

*Three Weeks Later*

"Josie, are you okay?" Audrey questioned after she banged on the door.

"I'm fine Audrey, I'll be out in a minute." I said before leaning my head against the cool tile floor.

"Josie are you puking again?"

"No!" I lied hoping that I wouldn't have to puke again; the sounds would definitely give me away.

"What are you doing in there then?" she asked suspiciously and I scowled. I really didn't want her in here fluttering over me.

"I'm plotting your murder!" I yelled back as I slowly climbed to my feet. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth before pulling open the door to the bathroom.

"Josie, were you puking again?" Audrey asked as we walked down the narrow hallway to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just have a stomach bug I think." There was no point in lying, Audrey would question until I told the truth and I was too exhausted to fight with her. My head started to ache a bit and I held my hand to my head checking to see if I seemed a bit warm but when I felt normal I dropped my hand to my side.

At this Audrey gave me a look and I raised an eyebrow but she didn't say anything. She turned around and started cleaning the kitchen. I was just about to ask her about the look when there was loud banging on the door.

"Oh joy, she's fucking here." I said sourly while I stomped into the living room and yanking open the door.

"Why so sad Jo-Jo?" Audrey and mine's other best friend Charlotte, Charlie for short barged into the house carrying a bag full of I had no idea.

"Not sad, tired."

Charlie didn't say anything she just walked into the kitchen of my tiny crappy apartment that I shared with Audrey. I watched as she sat down at the table with Audrey and they both began chattering instantly. I didn't feel like dealing with Charlie's drama today though so I went and fell back on the secondhand couch we had gotten from Charlie's father. I was only relaxing for a second before I was being pushed. I opened my eyes to see Audrey was above me and I scowled.

"The couch isn't just for you."

"I don't feel good; you're supposed to take care of me." I whined but scooted down the couch so there room for her to sit.

"I'm not your mom, go to your parents' house if you wanna be babied." she said as she grabbed the remote from the coffee table and flicked on the TV. It blared loudly and I groaned before standing up, squeezing past Charlie in the hallway on the way to my room.

I fell back onto my bed and ran my fingers through my hair as I yawned. I was exhausted lately and I had been puking a lot lately too. Just a stomach bug I told myself again for the millionth time in the past two weeks but the small voice in the back of my head told me it was probably something more. I swallowed nervously and ignored the nagging feeling that had been bothering me lately. The voice persisted though and I groaned before climbing to my feet and making my way over to the calendar at the corner of my room. I looked at the date and bit down on my lip, my period was scheduled to come in three days so I wasn't late, maybe it was just some really bad PMSing? I twisted my hands together nervously before going to lie back down on my bed.

I was just going through my phone, stopping when I reached the first J, Jack. "Josie posie!" Charlie cooed which brought me out of my thoughts and I quickly escaped from my contacts list.

"What Charlie?"

"What are you doing?"

"Dying."

"Aw, does the poor baby have cramps?" she cooed.

I glared at her before saying, "Charlie if you wish you live then you will leave." I snapped. She frowned at my words but turned and walked out of the room.

My mind wandered back to what I was thinking about before. I chewed on my lip before standing up and going over to my closet. I pulled out a hoodie out, slipped it on, zipped it up a bit and pulled on the hood before pushing my feet into sneakers. I looked into the mirror that was hanging on my wall. I was wearing my glasses and my face looked extremely pale against the black frame and bright red hair that fell down in curls. I was wearing a pair of black baggy sweatpants and oversized gray American Apparel hoodie that made my small and thin four foot ten frame look teenier. I snatched the keys off of the dresser besides the mirror before walking out of my room and down the hallway.

"Going out." I grumbled to Charlie and Audrey before walking out of the house and slamming the door shut behind me. I ran down the stairs and slipped out of the apartment building. I walked down to my old 1998 black Ford Escort, unlocked it and then got into the driver's seat. I put the keys in and turned on the car while thinking about where I wanted to go. I decided on a quick trip to the store would be enough time for me to clear my head. I put my car in drive before turning out onto the street and driving to the Walgreens. When I reached it I pulled into the first open spot I saw and turned off the car. I walked around inside for a bit, going up and down the rows of stuff, stopping once I reached where all the pregnancy tests were.

I looked over at the different ones and I looked down. I ran my finger over my flat stomach and then shook my head. You're not pregnant I told myself but you've been sick a different part of my head shot back. So what? People get sick I told myself but like I knew, the little voice shot back, sick for two weeks? At that I was kind of convinced, with shaking hands I grabbed the box off of the shelf before walking out of the isle. I quickly went to get some ice cream and some other stuff before walking to the front. While I paid for everything I got my eyes down, not wanting to see the disapproving look the old woman was sure to give me. When I got home I threw the test over my bed and then grabbed the ice cream. I ate it all before lying back down and falling asleep.

Another two weeks passed and I was still getting sick and still hadn't gotten my period. I was currently standing in the bathroom staring down at the test. Please be negative I said to myself before sitting down on the toilet. After peeing on the little stick I set it on the counter and washed my hands. I leaned against the sink and shut my eyes tightly, please be negative I begged hoping that there was some greater being out there that would hear me. I waited the five minutes it said I needed to, it felt like hours to me but finally my alarm went off. I swallowed deeply before lifting the test with a shaking hand up closer to me.

"Oh fuck." I said before everything went black.

"Josie! Josie!" Audrey screeched and I winced. "Oh thank god you're alright!"

"Not anymore, your voice, it's killer dude." I said while pushing her away. I climbed to my feet slowly feeling a bit shaky, I hadn't fainted in years.

"What's this?" I heard from behind me as I was splashing water on my face and I quickly turned to see Audrey had the test in her hand.

"Nothing!" I barked while tearing the test from her hand but I knew it was too late, her eyes were wide.

"Josie! Was that a-a-a-a pregnancy test?" she asked and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, I wished this would all just be a bad dream but when I heard a screech I knew I was wide awake.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be an auntie!" she screamed as she wrapped her arms around me.

I stared at her with wide eyes. How the hell could she be so excited about this? She should be panicking! We could barely afford to pay for rent, school and food, forget paying for a baby. Audrey kept freaking out as I sat down on the floor and basically had a meltdown. I was pregnant by a guy I had only ever met once and only knew his first name. I didn't know what he did for a living, where he lived, or even his last name! What would I do if he wanted nothing to do with me or with the baby? I very well didn't support abortion but I couldn't do this alone. I bit down on my lip, I guess I needed to text the mysterious Jack.


	2. You're pregnant?

I paced around the room, my heart filling with fear a bit as I thought about calling the guy, Jack was his name. Finally after twisting my hands nervously while I stared at my phone I reached out to grab it. With shaking hands I found his number and stared at it for a moment. It took a moment but I gathered up enough courage to hit call.

"Uh, hello?" he answered after it rang four times.

"Uh, hi, Jack?" I questioned nervously.

"Yeah…uh…who is this?" he asked.

"Josie…..from the party back in the beginning of November."

"Oh….hey. Uh, what's up?"

Nothing, I was just wondering if you'd like to grab a cup of coffee with me or like grab a bite to eat?" I inquired as I tugged on my hair nervously. He could very easily say no.

"Uh, well yeah, that'd be cool."

"Uhm, okay. Is tomorrow night, say around eight find?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Can you meet me at Chinatown Café in Baltimore?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye." I said awkwardly before hanging up.

That went so well I thought sarcastically as I fell back on my bed but when I saw what time it was I quickly jumped up, I had classes. I pulled on my jacket and hat, cursing the fact that it had of all a sudden gotten cold and started snowing in the past week. After grabbing my bag and keys I walked quickly out of my room.

"Josie!" Audrey screeched as I was rushing past her and to the door.

"What? What? I have class and really need to leave." I said while stopping and moving from foot to foot impatiently.

"Did you tell him?"

"Not yet but I gotta go." I said dipping out of the door before she could even call me back. I knew she would try to give me a long speech and I refused to listen.

Classes were uneventful, me attempting to pay attention but eventually just losing and thinking about tomorrow night. Should I dress up or should I wear like normal everyday clothes? Should I just come out with it right away or wait until he's about to leave so I don't have to see his reaction? I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the class had been dismissed and practically everyone had gotten up to leave.

"Josie? Can I talk to you real quick?" my professor said as I was going down the stairs. I hesitated wanting to run out but instead I nodded and went towards him.

"Yes sir?" I questioned.

"You seem a little off today, is everything alright?"

"I'm okay, just tired."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Then maybe…." he said while trailing off and I raised an eyebrow suddenly interested.

"I was just going to ask you if you could help another student of mine? You're just doing so well in class but if you're-"

"I can do it." I said quickly cutting him; it would be nice to have a distraction from everything going on.

"Great! Thank you, here's his name and number and you guys can just set up a meeting that's good for you both." he said while handing me a slip of paper.

"No problem, see you next week." I said before walking out of the classroom.

I sat outside in my car watching the snow swirl and looking at the slip of paper a couple minutes later. I wanted to call the guy before I left school just in case he wanted to meet here but I also wanted to just go home and sleep. Finally I decided to just call him and I pulled my phone from my pocket. My fingers easily slide across the touch screen, punching in the numbers and then pressing call.

"Hello?" the person on the other side of the line said.

"Hey, uh, professor Richards told me to call you. He said you needed some help in the History class, my name is Josie."

"Oh! Josie! He said you would call, uh, when do you want to meet up?"

"Well I'm actually free right now if you want to meet up at the Starbuck's around the corner from school?" I said unsurely.

"That would be great, I'll meet you there in ten minutes?" he asked.

"Yup, see you. Oh and I'm wearing a white Hollister hoodie and I have red hair, you won't be able to miss me." I said once I remembered that he had no idea what I looked like.

"Okay, bye."

Once I hung up I sighed and put my phone into my hoodie pocket. I had thrown off my jacket a couple minutes ago when my car had gotten too hot. I drummed my fingers along the steering wheel before placing the car into the drive and pulling out of my parking spot. I drove to the Starbuck's, getting there in three minutes and easily finding a parking spot. I slipped on my hood as I turned off of the car and then I walked swiftly into the place wanting to avoid the snow.

I did a quick sweep of the café and when I didn't see anyone who seemed to be waiting or looked like they were staring at the door I went into the line.

"A gingerbread latte and a chocolate croissant please?" I ordered.

After paying and getting my food I took a seat over in the corner but only just sat down when someone came over to my table.

"Josie?" the guy said unsurely.

He was tall and skinny with short black hair, a crooked nose, gauges, and a lip ring. This kid was quite cute actually.

"Yeah, you're name is uh…." I said trailing off and feeling so stupid.

"Matt, Matt Flyzik." he said while sitting down across from me.

"Nice to meet you Matt, so what are you having trouble with?" I questioned.

An hour later we were laughing and I decided I liked Matt a lot. He was really funny and kind of sweet.

"I'll see you on Monday afternoon." I said to him as we went our separate ways.

"Okay, bye Josie." Matt called at my retreating back.

When I got home I was pleased to find that Audrey wasn't home so she couldn't bother me. I went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge, frowning when I found it was practically empty. Hopefully Audrey would go food shopping soon because I was broke I thought to myself as I pulled out a jar of pickles.

I was just munching on a pickle when the door slammed shut. "Audrey?" I asked timidly when I didn't see anyone walk past the kitchen.

"Nope!" Charlie shouted jumping suddenly into view, a bag in her hand.

"Hi Charlie." I said and she frowned at my halfhearted welcoming.

She came closer to me and wrapped her arms around me before saying "Aw, is the baby bothering Jo-Jo?" she cooed

I jumped away at her words, great, Audrey told her I thought. "Perhaps, why are you blessing me with your presence?"

"I bought you some books." she said dumping the bag onto the table. A couple different books fell out, all brightly colored.

"Charlie, you _really_ shouldn't have." I said but she didn't seem to get it because she beamed.

"I'm glad I did, you need it and you know daddy doesn't care if I buy whatever I want with the credit card." she said as she walked over to the fridge.

I sat down at the table to look at the books and shook my head. Charlie was the most spoiled person I had ever met; she literally got whatever she wanted.

"You don't have anything to eat or drink Josie! Come on, we're going to the store." she said while grabbing my arm and pulling me away before I even had a chance to crack a book.

Twenty minutes later we were in the grocery store fighting over a package of grapes.

"Josie, you need healthy food! I talked to my mom and she told me so!" she shouted.

I rubbed at my temples before putting a hand on my hip; of course she would talk to her mom. "I can't let you buy all that for me Charlie!" I said while pointing to the carriage that held a ton of healthy and organic food.

"Josie! Just let me get it!" she screamed and I scowled.

I was just about to yell back no when someone called my name and I turned to see Matt Flyzik coming towards me.

"Fucking shit." I hissed under my breath as I smiled fakely.

"Who's that Jo-Jo, your baby daddy?" Charlie whispered suddenly down by my ear. I swatted her away and gave her a look.

"What's up?" he questioned while adjusting his hoodie.

"Oh, just shopping." I said kind of feeling nervous as he looked into the carriage.

"Very healthy, surprising after that chocolate croissant." he said.

Before I could even say anything, Charlie opened her mouth. "She shouldn't be eating chocolate. She should be eating healthy because of the baby." she said and I stomped down on her foot.

"Uh, baby, you're a, pregnant?" Matt asked, his face falling a bit.

"Yeah…." I said as I awkwardly twisted my hands together.

I hated Charlie; I was so going to kill her later. Matt was a really nice kid but now any chance I had with him flew out of the window.

"Well, that's cool I guess. Uh, I'll see you on Monday, okay?" he said to me sweetly before walking off.

As soon as he was out of sight I turned and glared at Charlie. She scoffed though and rolled her eyes. I knew she wasn't afraid of me, nobody was. I think it was the height because my looks were deadly.

"What the hell Charlie? Why did you say that?" I whined as she threw the grapes in the basket and began pushing the carriage.

"What? I was just being truthful." she said and I resisted the urge to kick her.

The shopping trip didn't last longer after that, me sulking behind Charlie while she tossed random stuff into the carriage. When we got back to the house she started putting food away and I dove down on the couch.

"Where's Audrey?" Charlie shouted from the kitchen.

"Dunno."

"Are you still sulking in there Josie?"

"No." I said and I heard her scoff.

A few minutes passed where only the sound of my breathing and her moving around in the kitchen could be heard.

"Have you gone to the doctor's yet?" she questioned suddenly beside me and pushing my feet from the couch.

"Tomorrow." I answered while twisting a red piece of hair around my finger.

"Hm, so who's the dad?"

"This guy."

"This guy? What guy Jo-Jo? I know all your friends besides that kid at the grocery store so it's either him or some other friend I don't know." Charlie said and I just wanted to roll over and ignore her.

"It's not Matt and it's some kid I met at the party you dragged me to a while back." I answered as the door swung open and we both looked up to see Audrey.

"Hey grumpy." she said while dropping her bag and jacket on the floor, kicking off her boots beside them.

"Don't leave your shit there." I instructed but instead of listening she walked away from the pile on the floor.

I sighed before standing up and going over to her pile of stuff. I picked up the backpack, boots and jacket before hanging her jacket on the hook by the door, lining her boots up next to mine, and then lugging her backpack to her room.

"I'm tired of cleaning up after you sweetie pie." I said as I tossed the bag onto the floor of her messy room.

"Stop acting like a mom." she snapped surprising me.

"I'm sorry I don't want to live in filth." I growled back surprising myself. I was never the one to fight with people, I was a total pushover.

"Whatever Josie, go be a bitch somewhere else." she snapped and I frowned. I wanted nothing more but then to go away but instead I decided to see what her issue was.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. What's the matter Audrey?" I questioned.

I stood in the doorway for a moment waiting for her to answer but after she continued to dig around in her room for something and not even acknowledging me I gave up. I sighed and turned around, going to lie in my room.

"Josie, I'm leaving. I'll come back tomorrow and here are those books." Charlie said appearing in my doorway and dumping the books onto my bed.

"Thanks Charlie, for everything."

"No problem Jo-Jo." she said before shutting my door softly behind her.

I sighed feeling kind of alone as I tugged my pillow closer to me. I was considering a nap but knew I wouldn't get any sleep so instead I pulled one of the baby books towards me. I flipped through the book before tossing it to my side. I didn't want to deal with all this baby crap, especially after today and I rolled onto my side before falling asleep.


	3. Right, because most fine people vomit

Saturday was a long day, after going to the doctor's where they stuck me like a pin cushion to get blood from me I rushed to work. Work was stressful and it didn't help that I was let out at 7:50 even though I was supposed to be let out at 7:30.

"I'm gonna be so fucking late." I muttered angrily to myself.

I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. My light washed jeans fit perfectly, not for long I thought to myself before shaking the thought away and fixing my baby blue and black plaid shirt. I ran my fingers through my red curls and then put in my contacts.

"Keys, jacket, money…" I trailed off; I was missing my cell phone. I spotted it on my bed and I grabbed it before running out of the house.

It was short ride into the city and after finding a parking spot I parked and made my way over to the restaurant. This had always been one of my favorite places to go for Chinese food; it was cheap and had nice service. I was starting to shiver when the tall lanky black haired man came into my vision and I smiled as I waved. He was wearing a red shirt and black skinny jeans with red Nike Dunks and a black jacket over it all. His hair fell into his eyes and he had a crooked smile on.

"Hey Josie." he said and I gave him a small smile before pulling the door open.

We both stepped inside and walked up to the podium. It took a few minutes for them to seat us and Jack and I stood there awkwardly. Finally they led us over to a table and Jack sat down across from me. I couldn't help but notice his eyes, they were gorgeous. I really want my baby to have those eyes I thought but then pushed it away. Since when did I call it my baby?

"It's good to see you again." I said and Jack nodded while looking down at his menu.

I guess we could always save the talking for later I thought as we both flipped through our menus. I was just starting to think this was a giant mistake when he looked up. I wasn't expecting it but suddenly out of nowhere he started talking rapidly about a lot of things. I tried to listen but he was going too fast. By the end of the meal I had barely said anything and I really just wanted to blurt out what I needed to tell him.

"Hey, do you wanna go back to my place?" I asked quickly cutting him off.

He hesitated for a moment and then nodded before standing up with me. After giving him my address I found my car and started back to my place. I was just getting out of my car when he pulled up behind me. I pulled up my hood against the wind and rubbed my hands together to keep warm as I waited for him.

"So, how old are you?" I questioned as we made our way up the stairs.

"Nineteen. What about you?" he asked.

"Nineteen too." I said as I unlocked the door and found the house to be dark and quiet. I flipped on the light before shutting the door behind us.

I was just turning around to hang up my jacket when Jack pressed his lips to mine. I went to push him away when his hand ran up my side causing my mind to go blank and for me to lean in to his touch.

"I was glad you called me, you're hot." he whispered into my ear before nipping at my earlobe.

I moaned softly as he moved to my neck. He bit down sharply but quickly soothed over the bite with his tongue. By now we were both fumbling to find the couch behind us and when we reached it I fell down on it first, Jack leaning over me. He brought his lips back up to mine, slipping his tongue in. I sucked on his tongue, grinning when he moaned into my mouth.

I had completely forgotten what I was supposed to be telling Jack as his hand slipped under my shirt and began moving upwards towards my breasts. Jack was a pro when it came to this, brushing his rough calloused thumb over one of my nipples as he bit down on my collar bone. He pulled back for a moment to rip his shirt off and I followed his lead, quickly pulling my shirt off and throwing it with his.

"Fuck, Jack, bedroom." I muttered as he tried to unclip my bra. I had just realized Audrey could come home any second and she wouldn't be pleased if she found me fucking Jack on our couch.

I grabbed his hand and both of our shirts before leading the way to the bedroom. As soon as I slammed the door shut Jack was wiggling out of his skin tight skinny jeans. Once he kicked them off he pushed me against the door and kissed me deeply again. This time I let him unclip my bra before I threw it to the side where the pile of clothes was beginning to grow. Before I even had a chance to say anything Jack had lifted me up and brought me to the bed. My fingers tangled in his hair, tugging gently at it as he leaned down and flicked my nipple with his tongue experimentally before taking the whole thing in his mouth when I moaned.

"Jeans." he grunted a couple seconds later, tugging at my pants.

I quickly complied with him, tugging off my jeans and kicking them off once they were around my ankles. Then I reached down and palmed his dick through his boxer briefs. Jack stopped what he was doing, pushing himself down against my hand again. Instead of pushing gently again I reached up and hooked my fingers in the waistband of his underwear, yanking them down. Jack got them the rest of the way down before I leaned my head down and took him into my mouth.

"Fuck." he muttered breathily as we both moved so Jack was sitting with his back against the headboard and I was down between his legs.

I swirled my tongue around the head and then across the slit before relaxing and pushing my head further down. Jack moaned and I looked up at him through my eyelashes to see he had his head thrown back, his eyes half shut and his mouth open slightly as he took deep breaths. I brought my tongue up the vein along the underside of his dick when he groaned and pushed me away before jumping off of the bed. He rummaged around in his jeans before pulling out a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it onto his length.

"Lay on your back." he instructed a couple seconds later as he climbed back onto the bed.

After slipping out of my panties I did as I was told and Jack settled himself between my legs. He pressed his lips back to mine as he pushed in and I moaned into his mouth. We quickly worked up a rhythm, Jack pushing in and me lifting my hips to meet his. My nails dug into his back as he bit and sucked on my collarbone furiously. I had my legs wrapped around him, my heels digging into the small of his back as the overwhelming feeling of just pure bliss took over me.

"Fuck! Oh my god!" I screamed and obscenities began slipping from Jack's lips.

A few minutes later we were both lying in my bed, Jack having tossed the condom in the wastebasket beside my bed before rolling over and falling asleep. I climbed to my feet, going over to my dresser and pulling out some pajamas. After slipping them on I got back into bed. I rolled my eyes at the now softly snoring Jack before pulling my blanket up and falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up to loud snores and I opened one eye to see Jack was lying next to me, the blanket thrown haphazardly across his hips and his mouth was opened wide. I bit down on my lip as I stared at him, great Josie! You were supposed to tell him you're pregnant but instead you end up sleeping with the guy! Isn't that what got you into this trouble in the first place? My mind scolded. I groaned at my stupidity before nudging the sleeping man beside me.

"Jack, wake up." I said while poking him gently but all he did was groan and roll over. "Jack! Wake up!" I said a little more forcefully.

"What?" he groaned not lifting his head or moving to look at me.

"We need to talk." I said as I sat up but I instantly realized that was a bad idea. My stomach flipped and my head spun and I leaned my head over the side of the bed before emptying the contents of my stomach onto the floor.

"Shit, are you okay?" he questioned while sitting up but I just threw up again. "Uh, do you want me to get you anything?" he asked nervously when I finished.

"Water." I answered shortly as I held onto my stomach hoping the nauseas feeling would pass. I took deep gulping breaths of air while Jack stood up.

I was curled into a ball on my bed when I heard screams and then I remembered Audrey. She had no idea who Jack was and waking up to see a strange man in your kitchen, probably one that was only clad in boxer briefs was a scary thing.

"Josie!" I heard Jack shout and then feet.

I looked up to see Jack looking terrified as he leaped onto my bed, Audrey not far behind him carrying a broom.

"Audrey! It's fine, don't hurt him." I said softly, my head spinning more as I tried to sit up. I gave up a few seconds later, lying my head back down on the pillow.

Audrey glared at me and then Jack for a moment before walking out of the room. Jack sighed in relief before hopping off of my bed and slamming the door shut which made me wince.

"Who the hell was that?" Jack asked as he handed me a bottle of water.

"Best friend." I mumbled as I sipped on the water. Jack gave me a look before sitting down beside me.

"Are you alright?"

"M'fine."

"Right, because most fine people vomit."

"I'm pregnant."

"Uh….uh...wha-what?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, that's why I asked you to dinner so I could tell you, it's…it's yours." I said timidly.

`Jack instantly shot up and shook his head while muttering things under his breath. I sat up slowly as he began pulling on his clothes.

"I can't, you can't, how do you know it's mine?" he asked as he buttoned his jeans.

"Because you're the only guy I had unprotected sex with."

"No, no, it can't be me! I always use a condom, you've got the wrong guy." he said while shaking his head.

"No Jack, I don't and you didn't that night." I said and Jack shook his head again.

"You, you're only pinning this baby on me because I'm in a band and you think I have money!" he snapped as he pulled on his shirt.

My jaw dropped at his statement and I scoffed. "If I was going to do that and I wouldn't by the way but if I was then I would choose a guy I actually knew was famous, I don't even know your last name or that you played in a band!" I shouted.

"I-I-I, I don't know! I can't deal with this!" he said hysterically as he grabbed his sneakers and ran out of the room.

I heard the door slam a couple minutes later and I burst into tears. That just went so fucking well I thought as I buried my face into my pillow and sobbed loudly. I was still crying when I heard the door swing open and I looked up to see Audrey standing there.

"I'm guessing you told him." she said and I nodded before leaning my face back into my pillow.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." she said sitting down beside me and pulling me closer. I cried into her lap before sitting up and looking at her.

"I'm so stupid; I should've known he would react that way." I cried before curling back into a ball. Audrey stroked my hair soothingly for a moment before pushing me away gently.

"I'm going to clean up and then I'll come back and lay with you." she said but I shook my head.

"I have to go to work, I can't mope in bed all day." I said slowly getting up but Audrey pushed me back down.

"No work, just take the day off." she said but I shook my head.

"I can't, need the money." I said before getting up and going to grab my work clothes.

After Jack reacted like that then I really needed to work. I needed to start saving money now because obviously he wasn't going to be in the baby's life. I ran my fingers through my hair before biting down on my lip as realization came over me; I would have to do this whole thing alone.


	4. You know him!

"Are you okay?" Matt questioned.

It was the Monday after the whole Jack incident and he had yet to call me or even text me. I was in a miserable mood because I didn't know what to do and no one seemed to be helping me. Despite my mood, Matt was currently at my apartment, seated at my kitchen table with our books spread out in front of us.

"Mhm." I hummed.

"You're not a good liar, what's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter."

"I think you're lying."

"You think wrong which is probably why you're having issues in history."

"That was mean." Matt said while leaning back in the chair and pouting.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired okay?"

"I'm sorry, do you want me to leave?" he questioned and I shook my head. I didn't want to be alone.

"Okay, well, uh…" he said trailing off and I frowned.

"You can leave if you want, don't feel obligated to stay with me." I said while standing up and gathering my books together.

"No, Josie, I have an idea." he said while catching my arm. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Do you wanna go ice skating with me?"

"I can't ice skate."

"I'll teach you."

"I'll get hurt."

"You won't fall once, I won't let go of you, just come on. Come out with me." he said and I chewed on my lip for a moment before nodding.

I gathered up my books and walked down the hall to my room, dumping the books on my bed before grabbing my gloves off of the dresser and walking back out to Matt. He already had his books shoved back in his bag and put on his jacket. I slipped on my Uggs before putting on my jacket and making sure I had my keys.

"We'll take my car." Matt said as we stepped out of the apartment and I locked the door behind us.

We walked down the stairs and to Matt's car, him stopping to throw his bag in the back as I got into the passenger's seat. I watched him as he drove, studying his face. He was really cute and I had realized earlier he was quite smart when he helped me with my obnoxious math homework. I kind of dazed off as I stared at him until I heard a chuckle that brought me back from where I was lost in my own mind.

"What?" I inquired.

"You kept staring at me."

"I wasn't staring, I was lost in thought."

"About what?"

"I don't know." I said softly and with that the conversation ended.

Matt drove for a while longer until we reached an ice rink and I wrinkled my nose. I was never very good on the ice and I couldn't believe I had let Matt talk me into coming. Once he parked we climbed out, stopping for a moment so Matt could get his ice skates from the trunk of his car before leading the way inside.

"What if I die?" I questioned curiously.

"You won't die." Matt said laughing a bit as he paid for us to go in.

"I could die, what if the skate cuts my throat?"

"You're overdramatic."

Matt brought me straight to the skate window, looked down at my feet and then asked the guy in there for a pair of figure skates that he thought would be in my size. Once the man handed them to him he pointed over to a bench and I sat down.

"Have you ever put skates on before?"

"Yes but with help."

"Give me your foot." he instructed while patting his leg.

I kicked my foot up and he pulled off my boot before loosening the laces on the skate. He pushed my foot in before tying it tightly and then patting his thigh again for the second foot. He repeated the same process before sitting down and putting on his own skates. Matt grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to my feet before pulling me out to the rink. There were a couple other people on the ice as he stepped onto it backwards, pulling me with him.

"Matt, I don't like this." I said as he pulled me along while he skated backwards,

"Don't worry Josie, I won't let you fall." he said, his voice low and soothing.

I bit down on my lip and let him pull me around the ice for a couple minutes. I was just starting to get comfortable when Matt let go of my hands and I quickly grabbed for him, losing my balance and falling forwards onto him so he was flat on his back and I was on top of him, our faces inches apart.

"Uh, I'm sorry." I said quickly trying to stand up but slipping and falling back on my butt.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go yet." Matt said as he stood and then pulled me to my feet.

We skated around for about an hour, Matt not letting me fall again. When the ice needed to be cleaned we stepped off and Matt beamed at me.

"You did really good." he said proudly and I shrugged.

"I only didn't fall because of you." I told him.

"I think you did good because of you." he said as I sat down and he started undoing the laces on my skates.

I rolled my eyes but I didn't fight with him. Matt pulled off my skates before starting to undo his own. After shoving my feet into my Uggs I sat crossed legged and watched him. Once his sneakers were back on he went to go turn in my skates. When he walked back I stood up and we both walked out. We had just slid into the car when his phone started ringing. I giggled at his ringtone which was zip-pa-dee-do-da and Matt quickly accepted the call.

"Hey, what's up?" Matt answered.

I stared off into space as he talked and when he hung up he put his hand on my arm. I looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"Do you mind coming with me to my friends' house? I need to talk to them about something important." he said.

I shook my head as I said "No, I don't mind."

Matt began driving and I drummed my fingers along the door as I stared out of the window. It was dull and gray outside and I wrinkled my nose. I hated the winter, I had always loved fall the most because it was just gorgeous. Soon we were at Matt's friends' and we both stepped out of the car then walked up the walkway to the house.

"Alex! Rian! I'm here!" Matt shouted when he stepped into the house behind me and slammed the door.

"In the living room." someone barked and Matt motioned for me to follow him.

"Hey Matt, hey….uh?" a man with a buzzed head and an amazing smile said when we stepped into the living room.

He was sitting on the couch next to a guy with long blondish brown hair and an adorable smile that looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't figure out where I knew him from.

"This is Josie, Josie this is Alex and Rian." Matt said and I waved at each guy before I let Matt pull me down onto the loveseat with him.

"We're waiting for Jackass and Zack." Alex said and Matt nodded before leaning back and watching the video game that was on the TV.

Matt and the other two guys chatted while playing video games and I watched quietly. I was bored but I would rather be here than home, being home meant being alone with my thoughts and they were currently driving me crazy. All I could do was worry about not having enough money and the thing inside me not having a father.

"Guys!" was the shout that made me jumped and Matt placed a soothing hand on my forearm.

I turned my head just in time to see a very happy looking guy with blonde hair styled into a fohawk and a nose ring walk in followed by….oh fucking no. Jack was not far behind the kid and when his eyes fell on me his jaw dropped.

"You know him?" I barked and all guys' eyes went to me.

"Know who?" Matt questioned.

"You know her?" Jack shouted.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and walked swiftly out of the house. I began walking down the street as fast I could, wanting to be home more than ever.

"Josie! Wait!" Matt shouted from behind me but I kept walking. "Josie!" he yelled again.

I heard his sneakers pounding against the pavement and then his hand caught my upper arm, spinning me around so we were face to face.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You're lying again Josie."

"FINE! That kid, he's the….the…the thing inside me, it's father."

Matt's face scrunched up and he looked caught between laughing and confusion. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a dirty look then turned and started walking away again. I didn't get far before Matt caught my arm again and pulled me back.

"I'm sorry but what? Jack Barakat, you're baby's father?" Matt asked sounding as every bit surprised as he looked.

"Yes, he doesn't think so but yes, it's him."

"Come back and talk to him, you can't walk home."

"No, I'll walk."

"Josie it's freezing out, no."

"Matt, I really don't want to see him."

"Maybe I can convince him to talk to you, just please? I don't want you walking especially alone in the cold." Matt wheedled and I frowned.

"Fine." I said in defeat before following Matt back to the house.

When we stepped inside I began to nervously wring my hands and I hesitated a moment before stepping into the living room behind Matt. Everyone but Jack looked over at me and I squirmed under their gazes.

"So I'm confused." Alex said.

"Yeah, what is going on?" the blonde said.

"It'd be nice if someone would inform us." Rian said.

"It's a long story." Jack said and I looked over at him.

He was slouching on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest and he was pouting. I couldn't help but glare at him, what gave him the right to pout? I'm pretty sure he knocked me up and when I told him he left me sitting there alone. This was just as much his responsibility as mine but yet I was stuck with the thing because it was inside me.

"Jack got Josie pregnant." Matt blurted out and both Jack and I turned our heads so quickly to glare at Matt that I was surprised our necks didn't break.

"Jack did what?" Alex choked out and I blushed.

"I didn't do anything!" Jack said stubbornly.

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You fucking did, grow the fuck up and admit it!"

"I fucking didn't you liar!" Jack shouted while standing up.

The space between us was closed quickly, me shouting up at Jack and he was shouting down at me. I really just wanted to punch him in the stomach when someone grabbed us and tried to yank us apart. I fought against the arms for a second until I realized they were stronger than me and I let them pull me wherever. The person stopped when we reached the kitchen and I realized it was Matt who had pulled me away.

"What the hell?" Matt said while placing a hand on his hip.

"I wanna go home."

"Josie, you and Jack obviously need to talk about this."

"I wanna go home."

"No."

"Then I'm walking." I said trying to walk away but Matt grabbed me.

"I'll drive you soon; just you need to talk to him. Jack is a great guy." Matt said and I scoffed.

"Mhm, a wonderful guy! Just gets a girl pregnant and then denies it's his!" I spat sarcastically.

"Just give him a chance, come on."

"I gave him a chance; obviously he thinks I'm lying so why try? I don't need him anyways! I can do this on my own!" I said even though I knew I couldn't.

Not only did I not make enough money but I also needed a strong support system. I mean yeah I had Audrey and Charlie but they had their own lives and I couldn't always depend on them. Plus this baby needed a father; it wouldn't be fair if I didn't try everything I could to make sure it had him in it's life.

"Fine but if he calls me a liar one more time then I'm allowed to punch him." I said and Matt grinned.

"Come on, you guys will work something out…."


	5. Okay, I'll be there for you

"Okay, both of you, talk now." Matt instructed.

Both Jack and I had been sitting there for twenty minutes looking in different directions with our arms crossed over our chests. All of the guys were around us and to be completely honest I didn't want to have this discussion in front of them. I didn't know three of them and Matt I just barely knew.

"Come on guys, this won't get settled unless you talk about it." Rian said and I bit down on my lip.

I knew he was right; this wouldn't get solved unless we talked but Jack was so goddamn difficult. By calling me a liar he was basically calling me a slut and I wasn't. I have only ever had sex with two people, Jack and my ex-boyfriend who had dumped me the night before I met Jack. I knew my ex wasn't the baby's father because before he dumped me we hadn't had sex in months.

"I'll talk but Jack calls me a liar again I swear to god…" I trailed off when I couldn't think of a threat while looking up at Matt who nodded.

"Jack don't call her a liar." he said in a very father like way.

"Fine." Jack grumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't get why you get to pout, _you_ didn't wear a condom and _you_ aren't the one who's been throwing up and is going to be stuck with a thing inside them for nine months."

"Oh boo-hoo." Jack said and I glared at him.

"I'm done." I said going to stand up but Matt pushed me back down.

"Jack stop being an asshole." Alex said and I gave him an appreciative smile.

"You're gonna be a dad so just get over it. I can do it with or without you but I'd prefer if you helped, it takes two to make a baby. Do you really want this," I motioned to my stomach, "to grow up with no father?" I asked and Jack was quiet for a moment.

"Okay." he said softly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay what?"

"Okay I'll be there for you."

"Why are you in my apartment again?" I questioned as I sat on the floor of my bathroom looking up at Jack.

"I came to ask you about getting some breakfast with…" he said trailing off when I started throwing up again.

"Don't even mention food." I groaned when I lifted my head from the toilet.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Jack said while sitting down beside me.

"Can you get out?"

"No."

"Go away."

"No, I told you I'd be here for you two weeks ago and I'm here for you." he said as he went to touch me but I pushed him away.

"I don't like people watching me blow chunks."

"First you want me here and then you don't! Really Josie? What the hell do you want!"

"I want to go back in time and change all this! I don't want any of this and I especially don't want you!" I snapped.

Jack's face crumpled at my words and I went from angry to guilty. I went to reach out my hand to him but the overwhelming urge to vomit took me over again and I leaned my head into the toilet. I heard Jack get up and stomp off and as soon as I stopped I stood up sharply. My head spun but I pushed through it and went after Jack.

"Jack I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I said when I found him in my kitchen.

"Mhm."

"Jack don't be mad at me, please?"

"Mhm."

"Jack I swear to god! I'm fucking trying! Why don't you have your head in a toilet for a couple hours every day, have sore boobs and back, have goddamn indigestion, heartburn, mood swings and still have to act like everything is all peachy!"

"Oh enough of the fucking pity party, you're pregnant, we all get it! Stop crying and suck it up!"

"Ugh! I fucking hate you! Just get out!"

"Fine! Have fun being a miserable bitch!" he barked before walking out of the kitchen, into the living room and slamming the door behind him.

I growled before putting my head in my hands and starting to cry. That had fucking gone wonderful, things just can't get any fucking worse I thought. I picked my head up just as I heard Audrey walk in. Her hair was a mess, she was still in pajamas and she looked absolutely livid.

"I'd love it if you and your fucking baby daddy didn't wake me up." she snapped and my eyes narrowed.

"Don't you start too."

"No I can start, I pay half the rent and I don't like being woken up!"

"Audrey it's almost noon, shut the hell up."

"No Josie, you shut the hell up. I shouldn't have to hear you guys fighting."

"Oh my god, why does everything always have to be about you? Yeah you might pay half the rent but I do the cooking, the cleaning, and pretty much everything else that needs to be done around here so I can fight wherever the fuck I want!" I said before stomping to my room.

I slammed my door before starting to rummage around for clothes. I couldn't take it anymore; everyone felt the need to constantly fight with me. I was trying the best I could but it seemed like everything I did was wrong. I shook my head angrily before pulling on a pair of jeans and scowling when I couldn't get them buttoned. Great, now I was too fat to fit into my clothes. I ripped the jeans off and pulled on a pair of yoga pants just as my phone began ringing.

"What?" I answered while I fished around for a shirt in my drawer.

"What happened with you and Jack?" a voice that I didn't really recognize said.

"Who is this?" I said stopping for a moment.

"Alex, you came to my house with Matt."

"Well Alex why don't you ask Jack?"

"I asked him what was the matter and all he said was Josie."

"I didn't do anything and even if I did it's none of your business."

"Look, I'm not trying to be nosy, I'm actually trying to help you." he said and I scoffed.

"Really now?"

"Yes, I'm Jack's best friend and I know him better than anyone else. Why don't we meet somewhere and we can talk."

At this I paused for a moment, I was about to go out anyways. I chewed on my lip and took a deep breath; maybe if I talked to Alex then I could get Jack to stop being such a dick. I mean we both really needed to work this out and we obviously weren't doing too good of a job by ourselves.

"Fine, I was about to go do laundry so would you mind meeting me at the laundromat?"

After Alex said no and I gave him directions to the laundromat I went to I hung up. I found my laundry bag quickly and started shoving all my dirty clothes into it. Once I had everything stuffed into it I pushed my feet into sneakers, pulled on a hoodie and started lugging the bag out of my room. Usually I would do Audrey's laundry too but after this morning she can do it her damn self.

I had just gotten to the laundromat and was beginning to separate my clothes when the door swung open and I looked up to see Alex. He spotted me instantly and made his way over to me.

"Hi." I said, not stopping what I was doing.

"Hey, so what happened with you and Jack?" he asked while throwing himself down in the chair in front of me.

"He was practically on top of me while I threw up and got mad when I told him to let me throw up in peace." I said rolling both baskets over to a washer and starting to pile clothes in.

"Jack said you were being a bitch."

"Oh, I'm the bitch? I'm pretty sure he said and I quote, stop crying and suck it up then he said I was a miserable bitch." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well what did you say to him to say that?"

"If you're gonna defend him then you can leave me alone."

"I'm not defending him; I just know Jack doesn't snap without a good reason."

"I told him I didn't want him but I apologized and when he didn't respond I got mad. I'm sorry if I seem self-centered but I think I should be allowed to complain every once in a while without anyone saying I'm throwing myself a fucking pity party."

"He said you were having a pity party?"

"Yes and I think I goddamn deserve one! I feel like shit and ugh! Just never mind." I said stopping myself before I could burst into tears.

I hated how sensitive I was. Only a few short months ago I was being walked all over and treated like crap but I never snapped or just had the overwhelming urge to burst into tears. I was making myself mad because I seemed like a giant crybaby.

"I'm sorry; I'll talk to him if you want."

"Thank you but no. I'm an adult and I need to handle this on my own."

"You don't need to do everything on your own."

"I do, look don't worry about me, okay?"

"But I'm gonna; Jack is like my brother so that means my niece or nephew is inside you."

I frowned at Alex's words. I didn't want to think of the thing inside me as a little person just yet, it was too weird….too scary. I pushed my hair from my face before looking up at Alex who was sitting there, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Fine, you can talk to Jack for me if you want." I said and he smiled.

"Okay, I'll fix everything, don't worry." he said hopping up and walking out of the laundromat before I could call him back.

I sighed and began stuffing the laundry into the washers again. I couldn't believe I had let Alex go talk to Jack. I was instantly filled with worry; this could go either really bad or really good. Of course my mind went to all of the things that could go bad and I chewed on my lip as I slammed the washers shut.

An hour later I was sitting there watching my clothes dry when someone sat down beside me and I looked over to see Jack. He looked pretty sheepish with his hands picking nervously at his hoodie and his eyes looking down at his knees.

"Uh, hi." I said nervously.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"Don't be, I shouldn't have gotten mad. You weren't feeling well and I shouldn't have started."

"I shouldn't have said what I said."

"I egged you on."

"You didn't make the words come out my mouth."

"Just shut up Josie, stop trying to make yourself feel bad."

"I will not shut up, we were both wrong and I'm not gonna let you take all the blame."

"Fine, we were both wrong, you happy?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I will be happy once we get something to eat though, I'm starving." I said and Jack laughed.

"Alright, what do you want and I'll go get it."

"No, my clothes are almost done, I'll get it later."

"Tell me what you want or I'm getting the whole menu at every fast food place five minutes from here."

"Fine, can you get me pickles?"

"Just pickles?"

"No, a chocolate milkshake too."

"Uh….alright…. I'll be back." he said before standing up and walking out.

I smiled at his retreating back and placed my hand over my growling stomach. I was happy things with Jack had been fixed; I had to thank Alex for that I thought. My smile faltered though when I realized I was still fighting with Audrey. I needed to go home and apologize to her or else we would just fight forever. I sighed before throwing my head back and looking up at the ceiling; couldn't my life just be good for once?


	6. Just try it, you'll like it!

"Just try it." I said to Jack while holding out a pickle dipped in chocolate milkshake.

"Hell no, get that away from me."

"Oh come on, it's tasty."

"It's disgusting and I won't eat it."

"Fine, more for me then." I said before popping the pickle in my mouth.

Jack watched me with a look of disgust on his face. I just grinned at him before dunking another pickle into the chocolate shake and then putting it into my mouth. I knew it was disgusting or at least it seemed disgusting but it was so good and it's all I wanted to eat at the moment.

"That's why you're so sick all the time; you're eating pickles and chocolate milkshakes." Jack said after he took a bite of his burger.

"This is the first time I've had it."

"Well then you're gonna make yourself sick."

"No, this is literally the only thing I've been able to keep down so far."

"Okay you haven't thrown it up, doesn't mean it's any less disgusting."

"I'm telling you, just try it and you'll love it."

"No."

"Fine then." I said as I stood and finally pulled my dry clothes from the dryer.

After making sure the dryers were clear and I wasn't leaving anything behind I rolled the two baskets over to a table and started folding clothes, stopping every couple of minutes to eat another chocolate milkshake dipped pickle. Jack was quiet and I thought he was eating but that was until I heard a giggle. I knew that giggle; it was the same giggle that left my little brother's lips when he was up to no good.

"Jack you're gonna die if you keep doing that." I said when I looked up and saw him in a dryer.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, I'm serious, those things can kill you."

"No they can't."

"Yeah they can, I can show you if you like." I said while grinning and Jack quickly maneuvered himself out of the dryer.

"No it's okay. I'm just bored." he whined while throwing himself across the table I was folding my clothes on.

"You don't need to stay."

"But I want to."

"Okay but you don't need to."

"I know and there's nothing better to do anyways."

"Aren't you nineteen? Shouldn't there be homework or work you should be doing?"

"I told you, I'm in a band."

"Well isn't there like band practice for you to head to?"

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I'm not."

"Sure."

We were quiet after that; the only sounds were the washers, dryers and other people in the laundromat. I began folding my clothes again and Jack watched with a bored look on his face. After five minutes of working under his gaze I sighed and shoved a pair of jeans into his hands.

"If you're gonna be here you can at least work."

"I don't even fold my own clothes."

"Who does it then? You're mommy?" I sneered and laughed when Jack nodded sheepishly.

"It's not funny."

"It actually is."

"No it isn't."

"It is though, I'm the same age as you and I have my own place, a job, I go to school and I take care of my household without any help whatsoever from my parents."

"I have a job."

"Mhm, playing an instrument in a garage is not considered a job Jack."

"You just made yourself look like an ass." he said while pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

He had a determined look on his face as his fingers quickly danced along the touch screen of his iPhone, his tongue stuck between his teeth. I rolled my eyes before going back to folding my clothes until there was suddenly a phone in front of my eyes. I pushed it away so I could focus on it and raised an eyebrow when I saw he was showing me a picture of him and three other guys, Alex, Zack and Rian.

"Okay, what does this mean?"

"It means this is my band."

"Okay….and that means what?"

"It means we're not some stupid garage band."

"All you did was show me a picture, how does that prove anything….?"

"Well that's my band, All Time Low. I play guitar and we're pretty good. The kids go wild for us, listen." he said fumbling with the phone and pressing play.

Jack handed me the phone and I held it closer to my face. On the screen a music video was starting and I watched it with interested. I recognized Alex instantly as the video started and then Matt. I sat Jack next and I giggled when I saw he was wearing a pink polo and a white skirt. The song was pretty good and when the video finished I handed it back to Jack.

"You guys are good."

"I know."

"The words you were searching for were thank you."

"Nope, I got the right words, thanks for being concerned though."

I rolled my eyes and began to fold my clothes again. So Jack was in a pretty popular band. It kind of was soothing knowing that he would be able to help me but it also worried me, was his band on tour all the time?

"Do you guys tour a lot?"

"Usually but we took off the next few months so some of the guys could take a couple classes, Alex and I are deciding to just laze around instead of take classes."

"Oh. When do you guys start touring again?"

"Bout late July." Jack said and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in.

The baby was due in July and I had been hoping Jack would be here for it. I chewed on my lip as I thought, I felt bad for the thing growing inside me. It's father toured a lot so how often would it actually be able to see Jack? Would Jack miss birthdays? Christmases? I frowned and began putting clothes neatly into my laundry bag. When I finished I went to lift it but Jack caught my arm.

"You shouldn't lift heavy things." he said trying to take the bag from my arms but I twisted away.

"I'm pregnant not an invalid."

"I don't know what that means but just let me carry it."

"No and it means sick or crippled."

"You are crippled; you have a baby inside you."

"A baby that's the size of a sea monkey and probably looks like one too. You'll have more than enough time to carry stuff for me later on, just let me do it while I actually can."

"No and you can get used to this, it'll be like this for the next nine months." Jack said as he took the bag and began traipsing out of the laundromat.

I rolled my eyes before tossing the remains of my meal in the garbage bin and following Jack. He looked like he was lost and I sighed before gesturing for him to follow me. We walked about halfway down the street until we reached my car and I unlocked it before pulling open the back door so he could throw the bag in.

"Thank you, I guess I'll see you later unless you wanna come over…?" I said nervously while scratching the back of my neck.

"Uh, sure. I'll meet you at your place okay? My car is down there." Jack said while gesturing behind him.

I nodded before slipping into my car. I kind of didn't want to go home knowing Audrey would be there and I just wasn't in the mood to fight with her. I was really tired and sore and all I wanted to do was relax. I pulled my car out of the spot and began the short ride home. When I got to my house Jack was already there waiting for me and grabbed the laundry bag before following after me inside. We stopped right before we walked into my apartment and I looked over at Jack.

"So if Audrey is in the living room just come into my room with me, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because she's not happy with me so I have to avoid her and smooth it over. Maybe I'll make her dinner and clean up the bathroom to make it up to her…" I said thoughtfully.

"Wait….what? You shouldn't have to cook for her or clean for her, she should be doing that for you!"

"Jack, that's not how things work. Just don't question it, please?" I begged and he looked like he wanted to protest but instead he clamped his mouth shut tightly.

"Thank you." I said before unlocking the door and stepping in.

Just like I thought Audrey was on the couch but she wasn't alone, Charlie was there with her. I gave Charlie a smile before grabbing Jack's wrist and pulling him along to my room. He threw the bag down on the bed as I shut the door and bit down on my lip nervously. Charlie was here which meant that Audrey had been bitching and I was going to have to deal with the attitude for days.

"Uh hello? Earth to Josie." Jack said waving his hand in front of my face and bringing me out of my daze.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said shaking my head slightly.

"I was asking you why you looked so nervous."

"Oh, no reason."

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say nothing is wrong or deflect people being nice to you?"

"I don't do that!"

"Yeah, you do."

"No."

"And why do you always fight with me?"

"I don't know, I'm not usually like this."

"Okay, you can admit to that but not tell me what's bothering you?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"It's just, I don't know. When Audrey is mad at me it's one thing but now she has Charlie over and they're probably both not happy with me."

"Why?"

"Because I was mean to Audrey this morning and no one is mean to Audrey."

Jack didn't say anything for a couple moments, his face screwed up like he was trying to understand. I didn't understand why it was so confusing to him. If someone was mean to Audrey then she always went crying to Charlie who instantly defended her. Charlie was the protector of the group, I was the mother hen and Audrey was the baby.

"Wait, I don't understand. Why is Charlie mad at you if you didn't do anything?"

"Because I was mean to Audrey."

"What did you do to her?"

"I yelled at her and pretty much called her self-centered."

"But is it true?"

"Yes but that doesn't matter, it was mean and I shouldn't have said it."

"Well what did she say that made you say that?"

"She was upset that we woke her up."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I think you're not telling me the whole story because why would you call her self-centered for her just being upset we woke her up. And you still haven't said why Charlie would be mad with you."

"She swore at me and said she didn't have to hear us fighting. I just got mad because she brought up the fact that she pays half the rent. And Charlie would be mad because she's kind of like the protector."

When I finished Jack frowned. I knew he didn't agree with this whole situation but it didn't matter. This was how my friends and I worked, everyone came to me for advice, to be coddled, or to do things that needed to be done, Charlie stuck up for people and just was there to listen people to complain and Audrey….well I wasn't sure what Audrey did besides be a giant pain in the ass but she was my best friend, had been for years and I didn't see it changing any time soon in the near future.

"You shouldn't have to put up with their drama."

"They're my friends."

"So? That means they should be there for you, making things easier, not making things harder. Alex is my best friend but if he ever did something like that I would tell him it bothered me."

"I'm used to it Jack, it doesn't bother me and now move over, I wanna sleep."

Jack scooted over on the bed and I crawled in. I slipped under the covers and I felt Jack adjust himself on the bed. I rolled over so I was on my back and stared at him for a moment. He seemed to be thinking about something hard.

"What's on your mind?" I asked curiously.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me Josie?"

"No."

"What….why?"

"Because I just barely put up with you, I don't like you." I teased and Jack frowned.

"Just like you said before though about the pickles and chocolate shake, just try it and you'll love it."

"You didn't try it though."

"Well next time I promise I will, just please Josie? I want to make it up to you for this morning."

"…okay….."


	7. My baby is having a baby

A few hours later I woke up to loud snores and I looked over to see Jack was asleep beside me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, I had told him to go home when I had laid down to take a nap. I studied his face, squinting a little in the darkness. His mouth was open slightly and his hair fell into his eyes. He looked adorable and I smiled at his sleeping face for a moment before climbing out of bed slowly so I didn't move the bed and wake him. I walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind me and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey." I said when I stepped into the living room to find Audrey and Charlie still in the same positions they were when I first came home.

Both girls said nothing to me, just continued to look at the TV and I bit down on my lip. I didn't like when my friends were mad at me and I needed to fix it soon. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge then pulled out a couple things. I was hungry and I had a feeling Jack would be hungry too when he woke up plus I knew the best way to win over Audrey was with food. I was working on making broccoli chicken alfredo when I heard socked feet enter the kitchen and I looked up hoping it was one of the girls but instead my eyes fell on Jack.

"Hi." he mumbled as he sat down at the table.

"Do you like broccoli chicken alfredo?"

"I like food."

I laughed at him and then went back to cooking. While I waited for the pasta to boil I sat down beside Jack and just wanted to laugh when I saw his face. He looked exhausted; his eyes were shut as he leaned against his hand and his hair that was a mess stuck up everywhere.

"Why did you stay?" I questioned.

"I don't know." Jack mumbled while opening one eye

"Oh."

"Should I not have stayed?"

"No, I don't mind."

"So about that date, when are you free?"

"Well…Christmas break starts the twentieth and after that I only have work to worry about."

"What's today?"

"The tenth."

"Oh, so ten days."

"Yeah."

"Oh." Jack said while he bit down on his lip thoughtfully.  
>"Well I don't know if it'll be a very good date but I need to get a Christmas tree and some decorations, you can come if you want."<p>

"When?"

"Tomorrow, it's my short day; I only have one class and no work."

"Oh, okay, sounds like fun."

After that I got up and started cooking dinner again. When I finished I pulled out a couple plates and looked over at Jack.

"Can you tell them dinner is ready?" I questioned.

Jack pulled a face but he got up and walked into the living room. I was putting food onto a plate for Jack when I heard more than one set of feet walk into the kitchen. I turned to see Jack was followed by Audrey and Charlie. All three of them sat at the table and I began making more plates of food, setting a plate in front of each of them.

"You want drinks?" I questioned while going to get cups but Jack grabbed my wrist.

"Sit and eat." he said standing up, grabbing my plate off of the counter and steering me to my seat.

"But Jack-" I started.

"No, sit and eat. Do you need anything to drink?"

"Jack I can do it."

"I know you can Josie but I want to do it for you." he said as he reached into the cabinet and pulled out two cups.

I watched him as he reached into the fridge, pulled out a bottle of juice and then poured it into the cups before returning it. Then he grabbed both cups and put one in front of me before sitting down beside me.

"I want a drink." Audrey said.

I went to stand but Jack caught my wrist before looking over at Audrey and saying, "Then get it yourself, you don't look like you can't get up to me."

I scrunched up my face worriedly as I looked between Jack and Audrey. They both glared at each other and I bit down on my lip nervously before pulling away from Jack and standing up.

"What do you want to drink?" I questioned.

"Juice." Audrey answered.

I nodded and pulled out two cups from the cabinet. I did exactly what Jack had done minutes before and then put both cups in front of the girls. I wouldn't look at Jack as I sat down and just stared down at the plate of food in front of me. Jack's eyes on me made me squirm nervously and I sighed before picking up my fork and beginning to eat. When I finished I stood up and went to grab Audrey and Charlie's empty plates but once again Jack caught my wrist.

"Can I talk to you Josie? Alone?" Jack asked and I hesitated for a moment before letting him lead me into the living room.

~Jack's POV~

I pulled Josie into the living room and gave her a look, her instantly looking down at her feet. I sighed before placing my fingers under her chin and pushing up until our eyes met. Josie's eyes were a shocking green and they were filled with fear.

"I'm not mad." I said.

"I know."

"Then what's with the kicked puppy look?"

"I know you're gonna ask why I let them treat me like that and I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay, we won't but you cannot let them treat you like that? I don't like that."

"Jack, just drop it. It's none of your business anyways." Josie said with a bit of an attitude.

I bit down on my lip so I wouldn't say anything back that would make her cry. I knew she didn't mean the things she said, she would apologize soon but until then I should probably let her cool down.

"I'm gonna go home, thank you for dinner. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"Okay, bye." she hesitated for a moment and then turned into the kitchen.

I wondered why she had hesitated; did she want to hug me? What if she wanted to kiss me? I shook that thought from my head, yeah we had had sex before but that had meant nothing. I knew she was only putting up with me because she was a good person and wanted the baby…..my baby to have a father. It felt kind of good saying my baby and I grinned to myself. After leaving I got in my car and instead of going home, I went to Alex's. I had always spent a lot of time there but now I was spending more time there because he knew and no one at my house did yet.

"Hey dude." I greeted Alex as I threw myself on the couch beside him.

"Hey, did you and Josie work everything out?"

"Yeah. She made me dinner, it was good."

"Oh, so did you ask her about a date?"

"Yeah, she said we could once she was on break."

"That's cool….you don't seem happy though Jack."

"Eh, guess I'm a little ticked off I guess."

"What happened? I thought you guys worked things out."

"We did, it's her friends." I growled and Alex raised a thick brown eyebrow.

"You better like her friends, y'know how girls are."

"I know Alex but they're not good friends."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean their treat her like crap. One of them was angry with her so the other one was automatically angry too! And then she makes dinner and serves it to them! They don't even say thank you and then they want a drink and their like oh Josie, I'm thirsty and she gets up and gets it for them!" I said angrily.

"Jack, you can't get mad over that."

"And why the fuck not Alex?"

"Because she chooses to have them as friends and chooses to let them treat her that way."

"It just frustrates me! She has no problem snapping at me or telling me how she really fucking feels but when it comes to them she says nothing!"

Alex didn't say anything, just gave me a sympathetic look. I growled in frustration before climbing to my feet and stomping out of the house. I drove home and I sat in the car for a moment hoping that my family would already be asleep or busy doing something so they wouldn't ask me any questions. I wasn't a very good liar when it came to having to lie to my family.

"Jack? Is that you sweetie? Come into the kitchen." my mother's voice came from the kitchen as soon as I shut the door.

"Yeah mom, it's me." I said before walking into the kitchen.

My mother was sitting at the table with my sister and both of them had cups of what I was guessing was either tea or hot cocoa in front of them. I gave my mom a weak smile as I came and sat down beside her hoping I could get away with saying I didn't feel well and go on up to bed.

"What's the matter Jacky? You look upset." my older sister May said worriedly.

"Just tired, can I go to bed?"

"Jack, I can tell when you're lying." my mother said instantly and I held back a groan that threatened to fall from my lips.

"Yeah Jack, what is it?" May questioned.

"I, uhh, I don't know." I said softly when I couldn't think of a good lie.

"Jack sweetie, you can tell me anything." my mom said while reaching out to stroke my face.

"Yeah Jack, you can tell us anything, we'll always love you." May said as she reached hand across the table to rest on top of mine.

I chewed on my lip for a moment and looked down at the table. I was trying to figure out what their reactions would be if I told them I got a girl pregnant. It could go two ways, either really well or really badly. Both options didn't really seem good to me but I knew if I wanted to go up to my room anytime soon I would need to tell them something and I currently had nothing.

"Mom, I…" I started trailing off.

"Go on Jack."

"Mom, I got a girl pregnant." I said closing my eyes tightly.

The room was silent and I began freaking out. My mother was gonna yell at me, she was gonna kill me and then she would tell my dad who would kill me too. The safe sex talk I had had with my parents so many years ago came swimming back to me. They had stressed the use of condoms many times; then the talk with Joe, my older brother came back too. I knew he wouldn't be happy when he found out.

"Oh Jack." my mom finally said after ten minutes of quiet.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw she was looking me over sadly.

"Are you serious Jack?" May inquired and I nodded slowly.

"Oh Jack." my mum repeated.

"Wow Jack."

"My baby is gonna have a baby." my mom said softly and then she threw her arms around me.

She started crying into my shoulder and I didn't know want to do. I looked at May begging her for help and she shrugged. I began awkwardly patting my mother on the back and few minutes later she pulled away. She smoothed my hair and then kissed my forehead.

"My baby is gonna have a baby." she repeated.

"I'm sorry mom."

"No Jack sweetie, it's okay. I'm just….surprised…. I thought I'd always be hearing that from Joe first but, but, I guess not. It's okay, I'm not upset with you." she said softly while reaching over to pat my hand.

"I'm gonna be an auntie!" May squealed a couple minutes later and I couldn't help but laugh.

"And I'm gonna be a grandma. Jack is the girl nice? Please don't tell me she's one of your little fans." my mother said worriedly and I shook my head.

"She's really nice and smart. Her name is Josie."

"Does she have a job? Go to school?" May questioned.

"She has a job and she goes to school."

"Where does she work? And go to school? And what is she going to school to become? How old is she?" May questioned quickly.

"Whoa! Slow down. Uh, she's nineteen and I guess I don't know the answers to the other questions….." I said my voice getting softer towards the end.

"Well I wanna meet her." both my mother and May said in unison and I groaned.

"What? We would have to meet her anyways. How about tomorrow night? She can come over for dinner and meet the family. It'll be great, I'll even call Joe!" my mother said getting up and I let my head smack against the table.

This was gonna be great. Josie and I barely knew each other and now she was about to be interrogated by my family. I wanted to say something but I knew my mother was right. She would have to meet her anyways and I guess it didn't matter when.

"I'm gonna go call her and then go to bed, night mom, night May." I said before quickly getting up and walking out before either could call me back.

I walked upstairs to my room and shut the door softly. I undressed until I was just in my boxers and then grabbed my cell phone before jumping onto my bed. I stared at Josie's name in my phone before pressing call and bringing the phone to my ear. It rang for a couple moments and then,

"Hey Jack, I was just about to call you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier. I don't know what's wrong with me lately." Josie said.

"It's okay. I, uh, I have a question for you."

"Uh, okay?"

"Would you mind coming to my place for dinner tomorrow? I mean I understand if you don't, it's just my mom kind of got it out of me and now her and my sister want to meet you. You, you don't have to go so don't-" I said starting to babble but she cut me off.

"No, it's okay! I uh, would love to go to dinner and meet your family. It's no problem."

"Really? I mean you don't need to."

"No, I want to. How about tomorrow when I get out of school I'll call you and then we can get my tree and decorations, you can help me set up if you want and then we'll go to your place for dinner?" she said unsurely.

"That sounds great; I'll see you tomorrow then Josie."

"Okay, bye Jack." she said before hanging up.

I sighed as I placed my phone down on my bedside table and brought my blanket up to my chest. I was kind of worried about tomorrow; I hoped they wouldn't question her too badly. I sighed before rolling onto my side and shutting my eyes, there was no use worrying about it, it was gonna happy whether I liked it or not.


	8. Great first impression

"Why can't you just get a real tree? A big real tree!" Jack said as we walked up and down the aisles of Wal-Mart.

We were going shopping for Christmas decorations and Jack was not pleased with my selection of the fake and small plastic tree or my plain red and green ornaments but they were both cheap and I couldn't afford much right now. I continued pushing my cart down the aisle until Jack grabbed the cart, stopping it directly in the middle of the aisle.

"Josie! Why don't you get a real tree? And more fun ornaments?" he questioned while picking up a box of the red ornaments and looking at it with disdain.

I sighed and bit my lip. "I can't afford it Jack, unlike you I'm not some famous guitar player and I don't live with my parents, I have bills to pay." I said before trying to push the cart again.

"Then let me pay for it, please?" he begged and I shook my head.

"No, I don't need your help."

Jack groaned and planted himself directly in front of the carriage. He had a determined look on his face and I wanted to really just run him over but I didn't move.

"Jack. Get out of the way."

He scowled at me and shook his head before crossing his arms over his chest. "Make me."

"God damn it Jack, you're not a child. Just move!"

"No."

I crossed my arms over my chest and leveled him with the scariest glare I could muster. "I'm gonna count to three, one…..two….three…that's it!" I went around the cart and Jack quickly went around to the other side.

"Just let me buy it and I promise I'll be more good!"

"No!"

"Jo-osie!"

"Ja-ack!" I mimicked dragging out the vowel.

"That wasn't funny."

"I don't care, come on. My back hurts! I just wanna go home and sit down!"

"Then let me buy it and we'll get out of here quickly."

"Fine, go crazy! I don't even care anymore!" I said and a wide smile came across Jack's face.

He started pulling things of the carriage and then once it was empty he turned around. Jack pushed the carriage quickly down the aisle and I had to take large steps to keep up with him.

Two hours later Jack and I were fighting over the tree that he was attempting to get up the narrow staircase to my apartment. I had insisted that the tree would be too big but Jack hadn't listened and got it anyways. Now it was currently stuck and I was getting annoyed.

"Jack! I told you it wouldn't fit!" I barked.

"It'll fit Josie!"

"No Jack, it won't that's why-" I started but stopped when Jack managed to push the tree through.

"Told ya so."

"Jack I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I do."

"Don't."

"You're so childish." I said before slipping past him so I could unlock the door.

We both walked into the house, Jack dragging the tree in behind him. I quickly pulled the tree base out of the bag and placed it in the corner. It took a couple minutes and a lot of swearing but eventually we got the tree into the base and the base tightened so it wouldn't fall over. Jack went over to the bags and started pulling out the decorations while I got up from the ground.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, can I trust you not to destroy my place?" I questioned.

"Uhh….no promises." he said looking up from where he was already tangled in the Christmas lights.

"Oh dear lord help this child." I said before turning on my heel and walking down the hallway to my room.

I was gathering what I hoped what would be a nice outfit for dinner tonight with Jack's family when I heard a bang come from the living room. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Relaxing shower first, then deal with whatever Jack did to my living room later I told myself before going back to gathering clothes. When I finished I went into the bathroom and attempted to ignore the various bumps and bangs I heard come from the living room.

"Jack! I swear if you killed my living room you're fixing it." I said while walking into the living room after I finished getting ready.

Jack was sitting on the floor in front of the tree, a smile on his face while he stared up at it. "I didn't break anything."

"Good. Proud of you," I said sarcastically, "now what time do we have to be at your parents?" I questioned nervously.

"Uh, one hour ago." he answered while lying on his back and staring up at his phone.

"Wha-what? Jack! Get up! We're late!" I said running to go slip on my shoes.

When I got back into the living room Jack already had his jacket on and was waiting for me by the door. We quickly slipped out of the house and walked down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me we had to be there an hour ago?" I snapped when we got into the car.

"Well you looked tired so I wanted you to take your time getting ready."

"Ugh, great first impression!"

"They'll love you Josie, don't worry."

"No! I'm gonna worry!"

Jack didn't say anything back; he just sighed and started the car. The entire thirty minute ride was a silent one and once we pulled up to Jack's house I started to panic. My hands were sweaty and were shaking slightly as I followed behind Jack into the house.

"Mum! I'm home and I brought a guest!" Jack barked before walking away.

I followed closely behind him and when he stopped short I went straight into him. "Back up a bit." he said and I took a step back.

"You're just in time for dinner!" I heard a voice with a slight accent coming from a different room.

Jack led the way into a bright kitchen and I smiled at the woman at the counter until a strong smell of onions hit me.

"Jack, bathroom." I said feeling queasy and his eyes got wide.

"Uh, uh, uh." he stuttered.

"Up the stairs, first door on the left!" the woman shouted and I quickly sprinted out of the room, up the stairs and into the first door on the left.

I made it just in time to throw up into the toilet. I sat down on the floor as my head spun and I heaved again just as I heard the door open. I lifted my head when I stopped throwing up to see Jack filling a Dixie cup with water.

"Drink this." he said bending over and handing me the cup.

My hands shook a little as I took the cup from his hand and brought it to my lips. I sipped on it for a moment before bringing it down and bursting into tears. That woman was Jack's mother and I had already made myself look stupid.

"Hey, hey don't cry." Jack said coming down onto the ground.

"I can't help it."

"Shh, there's nothing to cry about Josie." Jack said soothingly while pulling me to his chest.

He rubbed my back as I sobbed and a couple minutes later I pulled away from him. I went to wipe my tears away with the back of my hand but Jack caught my hand with his left hand and with his right cupped my face and wiped away the tears with his thumb. He brought his face closer as if to kiss me and I panicked, backing away. Jack's face fell and my stomach knotted with guilt.

"I'm sorry, just; this isn't the right time Jack." I said softly.

Jack climbed to his feet and nodded, "I understand, I'll, uh, be in the kitchen." he said awkwardly before leaving.

I chewed on my lip as I slowly rose to my feet and began washing my face. I felt like a jerk but it just didn't seem like the right time for Jack to kiss me. I wasn't even sure if I liked him yet, a lot of the time I wanted to strangle him because he was so immature. I didn't know what do about Jack and me….us. Being with him would be good for the baby but what about me?

"Is she okay?" my mother inquired as I walked down the stairs and found my family in the living room.

"Yeah, she's been having…uh, what is it called again?" I said unsurely

"Morning sickness?" May offered.

"Yeah! That! Except hers is like all day sickness."

"Oh poor thing, is she okay?" my mom asked worriedly.

"Yeah." I said softly.

"Are you okay?" Joe, my older brother asked.

"M'fine."

"You're lying." May said in a sing song voice but I just shrugged before nudging her over so there was room for me to sit down on the couch beside her.

"Baby brother, tell me what's wrong." May crooned while trying to pull me into her lap but I just pushed away.

"I'm fine May."

May gave me a look but didn't say anything. I heard feet coming down the stairs and turned to see Josie. I pushed May a bit and she moved over so Josie could settle herself in between me and her.

"I'm sorry." Josie mumbled and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I feel like I messed up dinner." she said pitifully and I just wanted to tilt her face upwards so I could place a sweet kiss on her lips but I shook the feeling away.

"You didn't mess anything up dear. It's been a long time since I was pregnant, onions did the same thing to me so don't feel bad. I ordered some pizza instead." my mom said sweetly giving Josie a large smile.

Josie gave her a tiny one back and then looked down at her hands. Joe looked like he was about to open his mouth and I shot him a look hoping he would just stay quiet. Joe didn't say anything but for some reason I had forgotten about May.

"So, how old are you Josie?" May asked.

"Nineteen."

"Oh, you go to college right?" May questioned. I tried to shoot her a look over Josie's head but either she didn't see it or she was just ignoring me.

"Yeah."

"What's your major?"

"Education."

"Oh, you want to be a teacher? What kind?"

"A high school history teacher."

"That's cool, so Jack never told me how you two met?"

"Alright May enough of the interrogation! Joe! How's work?" I asked quickly. I didn't want my parents to know that Josie was supposed to be some one night stand.

Joe started talking and I reminded myself to thank him later because as soon as he finished talking about work, he started up on something else. He was in the middle of telling us about something that happened when he was hanging out with his friends when the doorbell rang and my mom got up quickly to get it.

"Josie, you like cheese pizza right?" my mother called from the kitchen as we all stood up to go get a slice.

"Yes." Josie said.

"Hey, don't be so shy." Joe said while putting a slice of pizza on a plate and handing it to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem, now tell me what you think of my sweet baby brother." he said as we all sat down at the table.

I looked over at Josie who was munching on the piece of pizza slowly, her face screwed up with thought. I could think of a million things she might want to say, "He's annoying", "He's a pain in the ass", or "I can't stand him". I watched her as she swallowed the pizza and then looked up at Joe.

"He's really sweet and caring, he can be a bit….uh…crazy sometimes but I think it's funny. He's different from any other person I have ever met and I think it's really cool how he's not afraid to be himself." she said and my jaw dropped.

I wasn't expecting that at all and I watched her feeling amazed. Here I was thinking Josie hated me or just put up with me because she didn't want the sea monkey in her belly to not have a dad but after what she just said I was rethinking it. The fact that she may be lying crossed my mind but I pushed it away, she looked like she was telling the truth.

"Yeah, he's a good kid. I'm proud of him." May said sweetly.

The rest of the night went like that. Every once in a while someone would ask Josie a question and she would answer it. It was getting pretty late when she began to loosen up a bit and talking without having to be talked to first. It was halfway through the movie May put on and Josie was dozing against my arm when I lightly shook her.

"Come on, I'm gonna bring you home." I said.

Josie climbed to her feet slowly and rubbed at her eyes as I pushed off of the couch.

"I'll be right back, just gonna bring Josie home." I told Joe and May before grabbing Josie's hand and leading her to the door.

I helped her into her jacket before slipping on mine and then stuffing my feet into my sneakers. We walked out of the house and I grinned at the snow that was beginning to fall. I loved winter, it was beautiful.

"You're family is really nice Jack." Josie said softly as we were driving back to her place.

"Mhm." I hummed and I looked over at Josie quickly. Her red hair fell into her pale face and her pink lips were curled into a small smile that was adorable. "You're beautiful, you know?" I said softly.

My words took her by surprise and she turned the same shade as her hair. "Thank you Jack."

"Mhm." I said before turning back to the road.

When we got to her place I walked her up the stairs and to her door. After she unlocked the door she turned around and stared at me.

"Thank you for taking me to meet your family."

"No problem, you can just return the favor." I said and she seemed to get paler.

"No, I don't think so but thank you. Good night." she said and before I could even react she had leaned up on her tippy toes to press a kiss to my cheek and then she slipped into her apartment, shutting the door softly behind her.

I stood there in shock for a moment, my hand pressed to my cheek where her lips had been seconds before. It seemed like Josie was just full of surprises tonight and I grinned widely before turning and walking down the stairs. Maybe we would be more than just friends who are having a kid together one day…..


	9. Wait, she's not your girlfriend?

"So how are things with you and Jack?" Matt asked as he sat on my bed and watched me fold clothes.

"Alright I guess. We haven't really seen each other since I went to eat at his parents'. I've been kind of busy."

"Oh, when did you go over there?"

"Uh….twelve days ago."

"Oh, any idea when you're gonna see him again?"

"Well tomorrow is Christmas Eve and the day after that is Christmas obviously so he'll probably be with his family." I said while chewing on my lip.

"What about you? Are you going to see your family?" Matt questioned and I shook my head. "Why not?"

"It's personal."

"Oh." Matt said and I nodded. Thankfully someone knocked on my door and saved me from the awkward moment. I went to go answer it and found Audrey sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"Would it really kill you to get up and answer the fucking door?" I asked. I was really mad at her, she had yet to talk to me despite the fact that I had picked up after her and made her dinner for the past twelve days. When she didn't say anything I growled in frustration and yanked open the door to find Jack on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned but I stepped aside to let him enter.

"I didn't have anything better to do and we haven't seen each other in like two weeks so I decided to come over, is that okay? I can leave." Jack said nervously. I went to say something reassuring but was cut off by Audrey.

"No it isn't okay, you should probably leave cause she has another guy in her room." she said and I turned bright red.

"I have Matt in my room; he was watching me fold laundry while we talked. Uh, you can go in my room, I wanna talk to Audrey for a second." I said. Jack looked between me and Audrey for a moment before walking down the hallway. "What the fuck?" I said angrily once he was gone.

"What? I was telling the truth." Audrey spat and I took a deep breath.

"I didn't do anything to you! Why do you keep acting like a bitch to me?" I asked while crossing my arms over my chest.

Her face screwed up with anger and I prepared myself for the explosion. "You walk around here like you own the place! Everything is always about you and you have no respect for anyone else!" she screamed.

"Oh we're gonna talk about no respect? You are the biggest brat in the world! I do everything for you and never once do I get a thank you! And I'm self-centered? Okay princess, everything is always about you!"

"Shut the fuck up Josie, why don't you go whore around some more?"

"I'm the whore? Really? This is laughable; I've slept with two people in my whole life, what about you? Let's see, Mark, Nick, Jackson, Jason, three Lukes, want some more? Cause I can keep fucking going you dirty slut!"

Before I even had a chance to react Audrey was up and fists were flying. I was never one to fight so Audrey had the upper hand and I instantly went down to cover my stomach. I was afraid I was going to get messed up but that was until she was being pulled off of me.

"What the fuck? Why the hell would you hit a pregnant person?" Jack shouted as he wrapped me up in his arms.

"She's a fucking bitch." Audrey spat and I fought back the tears.

"Yup, such a bitch Audrey. I've been there for you through everything and you go and do this shit. Fuck you, I'm done." I snapped.

Before Audrey even could say another thing to me Jack had dragged me to my bedroom. He sat me down on my bed and began inspecting me for any cuts or bruises. His hand ran over my face and I flinched away when he gently pushed onto my sore face which made him look down at me worriedly.

"Pack your stuff, you're not staying here anymore." he instructed just as Matt came into my room.

"I'm fine. I can stay."

"No, what if she hits you again and hurts the baby? You can pack Josie or I'll do it for you."

"Josie, you should really go to the doctor's." Matt said and I shook my head.

"I am fine. And I can stay here Jack." I insisted.

"No, you can stay with me until we find you a place." Jack said while pulling a suitcase from my closet.

"You live with your parents Jack, I'm not staying there. I can stay here."

"I don't care if you think you can stay here. You're coming home with me so I know your safe and we're taking you to the hospital too,"

"No, Jack! I'm fine!" I said before I burst into tears.

Everything was just happening way too fast for me. My best friend had just punched me in the face, Jack wanted me to go live with him in his parents' house and I was just feeling overwhelmed.

"Crap, don't cry Josie. I'm sorry but I don't want to worry about you constantly. Please Josie." Jack said softly while stroking the side of my face.

"Okay." I said trying to lessen my sobs. It took a bit but finally I got myself under control and I wiped away the tears.

"Okay what?"

"Okay I'll stay with you but only until I find my own place." I said sniffing a bit.

"Okay, good." Jack said before offering me his hand and pulling me to my feet.

We were halfway done packing up all my clothes when I stopped and look around. "Uh, Jack, what about my stuff?" I questioned.

"Matt call Rian or Alex, tell them what happened and then ask if we can keep her stuff there until I help her find her own place." Jack instructed.

I sat down on my bed as Matt walked out of the room to make the call and Jack sat down beside me. He pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head which made me smile a bit. I moved closer to him and Jack buried his face into my hair.

"You smell good Josie."

"That was creepy Jack."

"No, just truthful. I'll be right back; I have to call my mom."

I watched Jack walk out of the room and then I heard loud shouts a couple seconds later. I stood up and walked into the hallway where Matt was blocking the way to my room as Charlie tried to get past.

"Matt, let her by!" I said and he frowned at me but moved aside.

He followed Charlie into my room and stationed himself right beside me protectively. I wanted to push him away but I knew he meant well so I let him stay as I looked at Charlie and waited for her to say what she needed to say.

"What the hell? Audrey calls me and tells me you're being a complete bitch!" she shouted.

"What! Fucking Audrey punched her in the face!" Matt growled. Charlie's face fell and she moved closer to me.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked while running her fingers across what was probably a bruise now.

"I'm fine but Jack won't let me stay here so I'm leaving."

"Good, I'm gonna talk to Audrey okay? If you need anything call me sweetie." she said pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back once I got over my surprise; I knew Audrey had fucked up this time because Charlie never chose my side.

"Thanks Charlie." I said as she kissed the side of my head.

"No problem, now get out of the way, I'm about to tear Audrey a new asshole." she said but I caught her wrist.

"Can you at least wait until we leave? I'm almost done, I don't want to be here when she explodes." I told Audrey and she nodded knowingly.

"Okay. I'll be in the living room." Charlie told me before walking out.

She walked out as Jack walked back in and he gave me a weird look. I shook my head and then looked around my room, we had worked fast and pretty much everything was ready to go.

"My mom said you can stay with us as long as you want to or need to. Uh, so we'll go there tonight and tomorrow we'll move everything over to the guys' house. You can lock this door, right?"

"Yeah, can we just go now? Charlie is ready to kill Audrey and I don't want to be here for that." I said and Jack nodded before lifting up one of my suitcases and a backpack.

I grabbed one of my backpacks and Matt grabbed my last suitcase before we walked out of my room. I locked the door behind us and then started out of the house. I waved bye to Charlie who blew me a kiss before walking down the steps.

"Mom, we're home!" I shouted.

"Do you always shout like that when you get home?" Josie asked and I nodded.

I left the suitcase I had been carrying and the bag that was on my back on the floor and walked into the kitchen with Josie not far behind me.

"Mom isn't home; she went to go get some things for Josie." May said.

"She didn't need to. I feel bad." Josie said and I turned to see she was twisting her hands up.

"Hey, she wanted to." I said grabbing her hands to stop her from wringing them.

"Still, I feel like a giant burden." she said and I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before leaning my forehead against hers.

"You are not a burden Josie."

She chewed on her lip and pulled away from me which made me frown. "Come on, we'll get your stuff into the guest room." I said before taking her hand.

We brought everything into the guest room that was down the hall from my bedroom and Josie began to hang things up in the closet while I dove down on the bed and watched her. I had the great urge to ask her to be my girlfriend but I was kind of afraid, I didn't know whether she would say yes or no. I guess I got lost in thought because suddenly Josie was in front of me.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" she questioned, her face only inches from mine.

"Wanna go out tonight? I mean on a date?" I asked taking her by surprise.

"Uhm, sure." she said and I beamed.

"Okay, get ready and we'll leave in an hour." I said before hopping off of the bed and going down the hallway to May's room. I practically kicked the door open which made her jump and scowl at me.

"What do you want Jack?"

"I need your advice."

"On what?"

"Josie."

"Uh….what about her?" May asked while I sat down on the edge of her bed and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"I wanna take her out on a date but I don't know where. And like I kind of want to ask her to be my girlfriend but what is she says no?"

"Wait, she's not your girlfriend?"

"May you're supposed to answer the question."

"No Jack Bassam, you answer my question."

"May if you don't answer the question then I'm gonna call Joe and I'll never go to you for advice again." I threatened and she brought her arms over her chest.

"I don't know; take her somewhere nice but stay away from places that have a lot of strong smells. Now for the girlfriend thing, you guys are already having a kid together and she's going on a date together, why would she say no?"

"Because I'm annoying."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No but I worry about driving her crazy."

"She seems to be a little worried and stressed Jack. She probably has a lot on her plate, sometimes you just need to relax."

"Okay but what if she says no?"

"I don't think she will." she said and I sighed before standing up.

"Thanks for the advice May." I said before kissing her cheek and walking out to go get Josie. I was gonna ask her tonight, I had my mind set on it and I was just hoping she would say yes.


	10. Will you be my girlfriend Josie?

"So are you going to see your family on Christmas?" Jack asked.

He was sitting across from me at a nice restaurant. We had been talking quietly about various things for the past twenty minutes or so while we waited for our food and I had learned quite a few things about Jack. He loved Home Alone, he had both of his ears pierced, his birthday was exactly two months before mine and he is a momma's boy were some of the things that I remembered the most.

"No but don't worry, I'll find something to do so you can spend time with your family." I said quickly and Jack frowned.

"You can stay at my house! You don't need to go somewhere else."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding, I want you to stay. Besides, you should get used to it, next time this year there will be a little baby that my family will want to see."

"Jack, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. You should get used to my family; you're stuck with us for life."

I laughed at Jack just as the waiter came and set the plates of food down in front of us. Jack started eating quickly and I slowly picked at my food as I thought. I liked Jack, he was nice but I felt weird. He seemed so nice and inviting and I didn't think I would be good enough for him. I began to freak out like I always did and Jack must have noticed my face because he reached his hand across the table and placed it on top of mine which made me jump.

"Are you okay?" Jack inquired and I nodded quickly.

"I'm fine." I said while looking down at my food and starting to pick at it again.

"I think you're not being truthful."

"I think you're thinking wrong." I said as I stabbed a piece of broccoli a bit more violently then I meant to.

Jack gave me a hesitant look before licking his lips, "What's on your mind?"

I sunk my teeth into my lip and idly played with my hair that fell down in my face. I tried to avoid Jack's eyes as I rubbed at my eyes, my contacts burning and feeling itchy from being in for too long. "I dunno Jack." I said softly to which Jack frowned.

"Josie." Jack cooed as he once again tried to reach out of for me but I pulled my hands away and settled them in my lap.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired." I said.

"You can talk to me, y'know?"

"Jack, I'm fine."

"Josie."

"Jack."

"Smart ass."

Jack sighed and scowled as he watched me pick at my food. I scrunched up my nose and I could see he was fighting a smile as the corners of his lips twitched. He sighed again and pushed his plate away before putting his elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand and studying me for a moment.

"Wanna get out of here? You don't seem to be enjoying your food much." Jack pointed out.

"Okay." I said while pushing away my plate, I wasn't really feeling like eating anyways.

After Jack paid we both stood and walked out of the restaurant, me shivering slightly as a cold rush of wind hit me. Jack wrapped a warm arm around my shoulders and gently pulled me a bit closer to him. I swallowed nervously but let him keep me pinned to his side as we walked slowly to his car.

"So what do you want to do?" Jack inquired a couple seconds later.

"I don't know."

"Well we can go home or we can go see a movie or we can go over to Alex and Rian's place, they invited us earlier to come by and hang around."

"Oh."

"That's not an answer."

"I don't care; whatever we do can we stop at the house first? My contacts are bothering me and I need my glasses."

"You wear glasses?"

"Yes."

"I do too."

"Cool but really Jack, my eyes."

"Oh, okay. We can get your glasses and then we can go to Alex and Rian's for a bit." Jack said as we got to the car and I pulled away from him so I could get into my side of the car.

The ride back to Jack's place was quick and when we got there Jack told me to run inside while he waited in the car. I felt terribly awkward as I hesitantly let myself in and then shut the door softly behind me. I went upstairs to "my room" as fast as possible, took out my contacts and then replaced them with my glasses before I attempted to go back down the stairs but I walked straight into Jack's sister.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." I stuttered out when she looked down at me.

She gave me a reassuring smile and I felt slightly better but my stomach still knotted nervously. "It's okay. Where's Jack?"

"He's outside in the car waiting for me….we're going to Alex and Rian's." I said while shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"Oh, they're good kids. Have fun." she said cheerfully and I nodded before slipping past her and out of the house.

When we got to the Jack's friends' house almost twenty minutes later he shot out of the car, up the driveway and into the house before I even had a chance to unbuckle my seatbelt. I was halfway up the driveway when Jack came shooting back down to me.

"I'm sorry, I forgot and I didn't mean to make you walk by yourself. Usually I just-" Jack babbled.

"It's okay." I said quickly cutting him off.

"Oh, well I like your glasses. You should wear them more." Jack said as we walked into the house.

"Thank you." I said softly while blushing a hot red.

Jack giggled and I looked down, letting my hair fall around my face and create a curtain that hid my face from his sight. We walked into the living room and I stood awkwardly in the corner while Jack threw himself down on the couch beside Alex who I barely recognized. His once blondish hair was now a dark brown and I nodded in approval though it probably didn't matter to him whether I liked it or not.

"Hey Josie." Alex said and I smiled nervously.

"Sit down." Jack said while jumping back up and tugging at my arm gently until I sat down on the couch.

"Let's go get some food." Alex said a couple seconds later.

Both boys jumped to their feet and ran out of the room, practically running over Rian who was coming into the living room. He rolled his eyes as he righted himself and then took the seat beside me. I smiled at him and waved when his eyes fell on me and he gave me a large dazzling smile.

"Hey, how are you?" Rian asked sweetly.

"I'm good, thank you, how about yourself?" I questioned while twisting my hair around my finger.

"Good. How are things going with Jack? Haven't had the urge to kill him yet?"

"No. He's funny, I like him."

"Hm, surprising. I thought you two were going to kill each other."

"I thought so too."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know." I said softly.

I couldn't help but think about despite the fact that Jack could be really annoying he had good intentions. The way he had acted earlier when Audrey and I had fought was sweet and I really wanted to be back in his arms. They were soothing and I found myself feeling less stressed then I had in a while when I was with him.

"So what's going on with her?" Alex questioned as he nodded towards the living room.

"I don't know. I like her but I'm not sure the feelings are exactly returned." I told Alex before dipping my chip into salsa and shoving it into my mouth.

"Well why don't you ask her?"

"I don't know. What if she says no?"

"Then you move on with your life."

"But I don't want her to say no."

"I don't think she's going to." Alex said and I sighed.

I grabbed another chip and dipped it into the salsa as I studied Alex's face, looking for that smirk saying he was just playing with me but I saw nothing. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Jacky."

I chewed on my lip nervously and then looked back up at Alex who was smiling at me. "What?" I snapped.

"You really like her. It's funny cause like a month ago you were bitching about how you were going to hate her forever."

"I didn't say that!"

"Yeah you did. I remember because we were watching the game and you said that you couldn't believe that she was having your kid, that you would hate her forever."

I scowled, my thick eyebrows knitting together. "I did not."

"Yeah ya did Jack and now you like her." Alex teased and I threw a chip at his head.

"Shuddup."

"What? You don't want to talk about your girlfriend?"

"Alex, I'm gonna kill you."

"Aw, Jacky-" Alex started but he didn't get to finish because I tackled him making a loud thunk on the floor.

My fingers began their assault on Alex's sensitive skin finding exactly the right spots to push that had him laughing hysterically and squirming in attempts to get away from my fingers. He squealed as my fingers found the spot that I knew would have him begging me to stop within seconds.

"Jack please, stop." he said breathlessly between giggles.

I swiped my fingers down his side one last time causing him to laugh hard before I pulled my hand away but I didn't get up from where I was straddling his hips. "Are you sorry Lexi?" I cooed my fingers posed above him as I readied myself to begin tickling him again.

"Yes, I'm sorry Jack." he said quickly and I grinned before climbing off of him. I held out my hand to him and yanked him to his feet before leaning back against the counter. "Seriously though dude, I don't think she will say no if you ask her to be your girlfriend." Alex said.

I shrugged and sighed. "I don't know what do Alex." I whined and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Rian!" Alex shouted.

I watched him feeling confused. Why was he calling Rian? I wondered as Rian came walking into the kitchen. I was still trying to think about why Rian needed to be involved in this conversation when Alex pushed me roughly into the living room.

"Go ask her to be your girlfriend." he hissed and before I even had a chance to say no, Alex yelled, "Josie!"

Josie turned around on the couch so she was looking at me and I nervously shoved my hands into my pockets. I made a mental note to kill Alex later as Josie watched me curiously.

"Uh, uh, uh." I stuttered.

"What Jack?" she asked softly.

"I, uh, uh, can, uh, I ask you something?" I finally managed to spit out.

"Uh, yeah."

I nervously walked over to Josie and sat down beside her on the couch, watching the way she looked at me curiously. Her red hair fell along her face and she pushed her glasses back up her nose as she waited for me to say what I needed to say.

"Josie, I, uh." I said before scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"Jack, can you just tell me?"

"Oh, uh, okay. I was just wondering if you, you would, uh….." I trailed off while fear filled my heart. I couldn't bring myself to say it because I didn't know what her answer would be.

"God damn it Jack! Just spit it out!" I heard Alex bark from the kitchen. I turned to see he was standing in the doorway and I glared at him as Rian grabbed his arm and yanked him back into the kitchen, stopping only for a moment to give me an apologetic look.

I twisted back around to look at Josie who looked caught between laughing and yelling at me herself. "Can you just tell me please Jack?"

"Will you be my girlfriend Josie?"


	11. You seem like you need a friend

"Jack….I…uh…" I stuttered. Jack's face fell instantly and my stomach knotted.

"I understand, I mean don't feel bad, I wouldn't date me either." Jack mumbled while looking down at his hands.

"Jack! It's not that, I didn't say no!" I said while reaching out and grabbing his hand.

He raised his head slowly, a hopeful look in his eyes. "So Josie, if it's not a no then…..?" he said trailing off.

"I….. Can you give me five minutes to get my head together?" I asked before I nervously began chewing on my lip.

"Uh…yeah!" Jack said going to jump up but I placed a hand on his forearm.

"Where's the bathroom?" I questioned.

"Up the stairs, it's the first door on the right."

"I'll be back, don't move, okay?"

"Okay."

I watched Jack for a moment before slowly climbing to my feet and walking up the stairs. Once I got in the bathroom I shut the door and I gripped the sink tightly as I stared in the mirror. My stomach did flips and I ran my fingers through my hair before pulling off my glasses. I wet my face and then replaced them before taking a deep breath. I liked Jack, Jack was a nice kid but could I be in a relationship with him? I was thinking deeply when there was a knock on the door and I scrambled to answer it.

Alex was on the other side smiling and he pushed past me to step in, "Hey." he said.

"Uh, hi."

"So are you gonna say yes?"

"I don't know."

"You really should." Alex said while giving me an amazing smile.

"I don't know."

"What don't you know about? He's hot, you're having his baby, he's hot, he's funny, he's a rock star, he's smart, and did I say hot?"

"I think you've might have mentioned it but I don't care if he's hot. There's more to someone then their looks or whether they're a rock star."

Alex looked shocked at my statement. "Wow."

"What? I'm sorry I'm not completely shallow."

"No, don't be sorry. That's good. Most girls go for Jack because they know who he is, they don't care about anything else and I hate that cause he usually really likes the girl." Alex told me while leaning up against the sink.

"Well I'm not like that. At the end of the day I don't care what their face or paycheck looks like because it's not what's gonna make a relationship work."

"I like you."

"Uh, thanks?" I said unsurely.

"It's a good thing, trust me. Now are you gonna say yes?"

"I don't know Alex!" I said before biting down on my lip.

"What's stopping you?"

At this I turned away. What was stopping me? It wasn't Jack's personality, he had already showed me he was caring, he was funny and nice and sweet. It wasn't his looks because I was attracted to Jack, I already knew that much but I couldn't figure out what it was exactly. Then it hit me, I was scared. Jack was the first person in forever to actually treat me like they cared. My boyfriend before treated me like crap and I was afraid that Jack would act like that or even worse treat me like a princess and then I would somehow manage to mess that up and I truly didn't want that.

"I'm scared." I told Alex softly.

"About what?" he questioned.

"It's personal."

"Come on, tell me. I'm a good listener and I can be a good friend."

"I know, Jack told me." I said and Alex grinned.

"So just please tell me? You seem like you need a friend." Alex pointed out and I knew he was right. I had pretty much just lost Audrey, and Charlie and she had always been closer than me and Charlie so I had basically lost Charlie too.

"My ex treated me like crap and Jack doesn't." I said.

Alex looked confused for a moment at my statement, "Isn't that a good thing? Shouldn't that make you happy?" he inquired.

"Yeah but what if I mess up?"

Alex shook his head, smiling like he knew something I didn't. "Jack likes you a lot, the only way you could mess things up was if you cheated on him and you wouldn't do that right?"

"No, definitely not but what if I fight with him? I say stupid things."

"Then apologize and move on. Jack understands if you're in a bad mood and you're snappy every once in a while, he gets that way too. Just come on Josie, you'll never know unless you give it a try." Alex said and I sighed before nodding.

"Okay." I said.

Alex's face lit up instantly, "You mean it? Really? You're gonna give him a chance?" he asked.

I nodded as I chuckled, "Yes, I suppose so."

"YAY! Come on!" Alex said while grabbing my wrist and yanking me out of the bathroom.

He dragged me down the stairs and once we reached the living room he pushed me gently towards the couch before ducking into the kitchen. Jack looked up just as Alex disappeared and I gave him a grin hoping to sooth him. He looked like he was about to pass out but the grin made him relax a little. I walked closer to him and sat down on the couch beside him before I placed my hand on his.

"So, uh, did you make up your mind?" Jack asked before scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, I did actually." I told him.

"Oh, well it's okay-"

"Jack shut up, my answer is yes." I said.

Jack's jaw dropped and I had to stop myself from giggling. "Are you, are you playing with me?"

"No."

"So you're serious?"

"Yes?"

"And you're not lying?"

"Jack!"

"Okay, I was just making sure but really?"

"Yes Jack, yes yes yes yes yes!"

Jack smiled widely before grabbing my hand and gently tugging me closer, "Can I hear it one more time?"

"Yes." I said before Jack's lips came down gently against mine. The kiss was so soft and gentle I barely felt it but it made me smile. 

The next day was Christmas Eve and I was currently with Alex at the mall trying to find something that Josie would like. I was failing miserably and Alex wasn't being helpful at all, instead choosing to shop for himself.

"Come on Alex! You're supposed to be helping me!" I said grabbing his wrist and yanking him away from the shoes he was looking at.

"Jack! I wanted to get those!" he whined and I just glared at him.

"I need to get something for Josie and I've got like no time!"

"Okay dude, calm down. Why don't you get her chocolate? Girls love chocolate."

"I'm not getting her chocolate for Christmas."

"Get her clothes."

"I don't know her size."

"Get her a CD."

"I don't know what kind of music she likes."

"Get her jewelry."

"I don't know if she likes necklaces or bracelets or earrings!"

"Jesus Jack, what do you know?"

"Uh," I said pausing for a moment while I thought, "she likes owls, they're her favorite animal. She's terrified of feet, she likes reading, anything to do with history fascinates her, oh and she can do this thing with her tongue, it-"

"Enough!" Alex said while shaking his head.

"Sorry but seriously Alex, what do I get her?"

"Uh, I don't know. Let's go in here." Alex said pointing to the store to his right. It was a brightly lit book store and I nodded, I couldn't go wrong with a book, right?

Alex and I walked into the store and then stopped, "Uh, where do we look first?" I asked unsurely.

"I don't know." Alex said while shrugging.

"Let's look over there." I said pointing to the corner.

It took us about a half hour but finally we decided on getting her a thirty dollar gift card and some book marks. That wasn't good enough though and I wanted to get her something really nice, something really pretty. I was watching Alex walk around the jewelry store he dragged me to when he made this squealing sound.

"What Alex?" I questioned while walking closer.

"This, you should get her this!" he said while pointing down.

I hip checked him so he was out of the way and I looked down through the glass. I smiled when I saw what he was talking about, it was a necklace and the pendent was a small golden owl with green emeralds for eyes.

"That's perfect Alex!" I said and Alex smiled proudly.

Once I paid for it we left the mall, Alex going back to his house and me going home. I parked in the driveway and saw the only car here was Josie's. I wondered where everyone else went as I walked into the house. After hiding the presents in my closet I went down the hall to Josie's room, knocking softly before pushing the door open. I laughed softly when my eyes fell on her. She was lying on her back with books and papers spread out around her and her glasses were still on while she slept. I tip toed across the room and gently removed her glasses.

"Jack?" she mumbled sleepily as I placed her glasses on the table beside her bed.

"Yeah, I was just leaving." I said softly.

"No, stay." she said while slowly sitting up and starting to move everything. Josie straightened the papers and books, shoved them all into the bag that was by her foot and then let it thump to the floor.

"Did you actually get any homework done?" I asked while I climbed onto the bed beside her.

"No, I fell asleep."

"Oh, well you have the rest of break to do it."

"I know, I just wanted to get it done and over with." Josie told me as she scooted closer to me.

I let her rest her head on my shoulder and I stroked her hair softly. "You know yesterday was the first time I kissed you and it didn't turn into sex?" I questioned.

"Yeah and it won't be turning into sex for a while Jack."

"I know, I don't want it to. I kind of like taking things slow with you."

"Good cause we're gonna be going at glacier speed."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing more than kisses." she said while shifting slightly.

"I'm okay with that but I don't know if you'll be able to resist my devilishly good looks." I said while striking a pose.

"Conceited much?"

"No, I just know a good looking person when I see one." I said.

"Mhm."

"So what kind of music do you like?"

"Gangster rap."

I practically choked on my own spit and Josie started giggling. "Are you serious?"

"No Jack, I like Blink 182 and Green Day and other bands like that." she said and I smiled.

"That's cool, I love Blink."

She didn't answer me after that, just played with the end of her shirt. I watched her for a bit until I got bored and I placed my hand over hers. She looked up at me, her nose scrunched up in frustration.

"What do you want?" she asked softly so I knew she wasn't annoyed with me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The doctor's, I have to go in a few days." she said and by the way she looked disgusted I knew she wasn't the biggest fan of the doctor's.

"I can go with you…. I mean if you want me to."

"Jack you don't have to."

"I know but I want to, that is if you want me to."

"I do, I want you to come, I just didn't want to ask." Josie told me softly and I frowned.

"You can ask me anything; I won't get upset or get mad."

"I know, I just, I don't know."

"Hey, don't worry. I'm a pretty easy going guy; you can ask or tell me anything."

"Okay." she said softly and I smiled before leaning down and brushing my lips against hers. I felt her smile against my lips before she pulled away and buried her face into my chest.

I stroked her hair softly for a couple moments and then I felt her breathing even out. I knew she was asleep and I smiled down at her before shifting gently so I could lay back. It was still kind of early in the afternoon and I considered getting up to wrap her present but decided I would rather lie with her for a bit before shutting my eyes.


	12. Hi Josie, it's mom

I felt bad for leaving Jack with my family as I forced myself up the stairs. I looked down and knew that I needed to grab a hoodie to cover what seemed like an obvious bulge to my previously stick skinny body. Instead of going straight into the kitchen I ran up the stairs and turned into Josh's room.

"Eiw." I muttered as I picked through his messy room to his closet. Thankfully the door was open so I didn't have to kick anything aside and I pulled a hoodie from the hook. I brought it to my nose and sniffed it before deciding it smelt fine and slipping it over my head.

"Josie!" my mother's shrill voice called up the stairs.

"Yeah mom, I was just borrowing one of Josh's hoodies!" I called back before quickly walking out of his room, making sure to close the door behind me.

"Are you cold sweetie?" my mom questioned as I came down the stairs.

"Yeah, it's okay now though." I said while thanking god that Josh was much larger than me and the sweatshirt swallowed up my small frame.

"Okay, come on." my mom said turning and as I watched her walk I realized where I got my small frame from. My mom was at least five foot one which was three inches taller than me and she had gained weight from children but I knew that's where my petite frame came from.

"So who is this new boyfriend? What happened to Travis?" my grandmother asked as I reached the counter and I wrinkled my nose.

"We broke up." I said sharply hoping that my tone would show I didn't want to discuss this right now.

"Oh, what happened?" my mother questioned curiously and it seemed that all my aunts and my sister in law were interested too because they all turned to watch me.

"It just wasn't good for us anymore, okay?"

"Alright Josie, no need to be snappy." James's wife Kate said.

I sighed and bit down on my lip to keep from saying something nasty. "I'm sorry." I said softly and everyone just hummed to tell me they heard me.

"So how did you meet….Joe?" my aunt Clara who was my mother's sister asked.

"It's Jack and at a party."

"That's nice." my mom said but I knew she didn't mean it from her tone.

I was getting ready to just snap when my niece ran in. The bouncy red curls fell around her freckled face and she flung herself at my legs. "Josie! Come play with me!" she screeched and I laughed.

"I'm gonna go play with my little monster." I said while scooping her up and exiting the kitchen before I could be called back.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" the five year old terror shouted.

"I know! I've missed you Belle." I said as I kissed her cheek. She giggled before pushing my face away and wiggling to get out of my arms. I placed her on the floor and she began to tug at my arm instantly.

"Look what Santa brought me!" she exclaimed while bringing me over to a tea set.

This was where Jack found me almost an hour later, seated at the small table while drinking "tea" with Belle and my cousins who ranged from one to nine years old. "Having fun?" Jack asked while sitting down beside me and I glared at him.

"Belle why don't you pour Jack a cup?" I questioned and she smiled before shoving a cup into Jack's hand and pouring him some.

"So, couldn't take the guys anymore?" I inquired softly while I watched the girls try to instruct the lone boy who was about four to sit down and partake in the tea party.

"No, they looked like they wanted to kill me except your brother, Josh?" Jack said unsurely.

"Yeah, Josh has always been the sweetheart."

"Well I wouldn't say sweetheart but he isn't bad."

"Whatever, I say we get out of here right after food. They should be almost done and then by the time we finish eating it'll be three." I said thoughtfully.

"Sounds good-" Jack went to say but he was cut off by my mother's shrill voice calling everyone to the dining table.

Jack seemed to pale at the sudden realization that he would be seated at a dinner table with my entire family, staring at him, asking him questions that he wasn't sure how to answer, and more than likely my father, uncles and my older brother glaring at him. "It'll be okay. Just don't mention anything about how we met or about the sea monkey." I hissed and Jack nodded dumbly.

We walked to the table and I managed to get a seat beside James while Jack was on my other side. Luckily, the sweetest male member of my family took the seat beside Jack. Josh smiled at Jack who seemed to relax. I reached under the table, my hand finding his and resting in his lap. I didn't care that his palm was sweaty or that his long fingers were unusually cold, I was just glad to have him anchoring me to reality or otherwise I would have most likely begun to fill with panic at the thought of my parents having noticed that I was indeed pregnant.

The first half of the meal went smoothly but I knew by the time everyone was starting in on their ham that the silent eating wouldn't last long. "So Josie." my father's deep voice disturbed the silence and everyone looked up from their plates.

"Yes daddy?" I questioned, my voice silky smooth. I kept my face clear of any emotion, I was panicking but if they didn't know already, a panicked expression would soon alert everyone to something being not hundred percent right.

"I miss you dear, you haven't been by in a while." he said and I calmed down slightly.

"I know, I've just been busy. You know with school and work." I said while picking slightly at the food on my plate. The churning in my stomach had completely erased any smidgen of my appetite.

"Obviously not that busy since you've managed to find a new boyfriend." Kate said. I clamped my mouth shut tightly to keep the obscenities from spilling from my mouth but I glared at her.

I cleared my throat and painted a smile on my face a few moments later, "Obviously you're not that busy either seeing as you looked so well done up, maybe you should get off your ass and get a job seeing as Annabelle is in school now. I don't think getting your hair and nails done and shopping count as duties of a stay at home mom." I said smartly. Jack squeezed my hand sharply under the table but I didn't react, I was too busy watching Kate's face. I was enjoying the fact that my comeback had bothered Kate when James stomped down sharply on my foot.

"Shut up or I'll spill your secret." James hissed into my ear and I looked up at him, my eyes wide with fear.

"Uhm, excuse me for a moment." I said standing sharply and walking towards the living room. James followed not far behind. Once we were out of everyone's sight I grabbed his wrist, yanked him up the stairs and into my old room. It was still the same shade of purple I had detested growing up, the twin bed still in the same spot but now there were various toys thrown around.

"This is Belle's room when she sleeps over." James told me which explained it. I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at James curiously. He had always been the older brother I had admired, he was nine years older than me and I had always just been the little sister that pestered him. I was closer to Josh, our ages were closer; he was only three years younger. James and I weren't close but we had something that set us apart from Josh, we were rebellious. That is probably the reason I had grown to loathe Kate, she was exactly the type my parents liked which surprised me but James loved her so I grew to deal with her.

"So what do you know?" I asked.

"You're pregnant; it's not that hard to tell. You were always frail, small and now you look as if you gained weight. You have always been pale to but now your face seems brighter. I'm the oldest of the children anyways, I've seen all our aunts pregnant and mom pregnant twice, it's easy to spot the signs."

"Do you think they know?"

"No, you were the first girl. They think you're an angel but we both know that's wrong." James said smirking slightly. My mind flew back to when I was sixteen and James was twenty-five. He was already married to Kate, Annabelle only two. I had been drunk at a party and was stranded. I called him of course and he retrieved me but since then he wasn't fooled by my innocent act that everyone in my family managed to believe despite my very obvious mess ups. We seemed to grow closer over that, over the fact that we were both rebels in our otherwise perfect family.

"How much longer do you think I can hide it?"

"Not much if you stay. If you leave now then maybe until dad's birthday but even that could be pushing it."

"Alright, I'm leaving. Story is that I got sick, okay?"

"No, being sick just points them to your secret. Jack's family called, his elderly grandmother is home for Christmas and they want him there, it could be her last Christmas." James said lying easily.

"God I love you. Thank you so much." I said throwing my arms around James's neck.

"It's alright, how many times have you covered for me?" James asked while squeezing me gently and I knew he was right, I covered for him so many times while growing up.

"Thanks James." I said one more time before going towards the door but he caught my hand, pulling me back.

"Remember, you need to tell them eventually." he said and I nodded. I knew I would need to tell them and I dreaded that day but until then I would have to avoid them.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I carefully removed it. It took a moment but finally I managed to get to the text message. My eyes scanned the words to make sure they were right. I looked up at James as he came back in, no Josie behind him. James gave me a look that told me that the message was right and then my phone began to vibrate with an incoming call.

"Uh, excuse me." I said while standing up and going into the living room. Josie was there waiting for me and she quickly ended the call.

"We need to go, now. James knows and I don't want any of my family to find out right now." Josie said, panicking rising slightly in her voice.

"Shh, Josie, they're gonna find out anyways." I said soothingly while going to stroke the side of her face but she pushed me away.

"Jack, I'll explain to you in the car, just please believe me on this one." she begged, her small fingers wrapped around mine and squeezed tightly.

"Okay, I'll go in the car, okay?" I said and her face regained some color.

"Thank you Jack." she said leaning up on her tippy toes to brush her lips against my cheek before walking straight into the dining room. I pulled on my jacket before slipping outside and down to the car. I climbed into the passenger's seat before reaching over to stick the key into the ignition and turn it on. I was only in the car for a few moments before Josie came flying out of the house and down to the car.

"You alright?" I asked while reaching over to stroke her arm soothingly.

"Yeah." she answered shortly before slipping on her seatbelt and backing out of the driveway.

We drove in silence for a moment until it began to drive me insane and I turned to look at Josie. "So what was all that about?" I questioned.

Josie sighed and bit down on her lip for a moment before turning to look at me when we stopped at a red light. "My family is really strict and I guess you can say I was once the golden child, which is why I moved out as soon as possible, I go to a crappy community college and I refuse help from my parents. Their money means their control and I can't live under the pressure of being perfect. "she said, stopping as the light turned green so she could focus on driving.

"Go on." I whined, impatient to hear the remaining reasons for her to keep something like this hidden from her family.

"Well they don't believe in drinking, smoking, sex before marriage or anything similar. James was the rebel, the one who broke all the rules but that was until college. Without my parents' money then he wouldn't have been able to go so James fell into line pretty quickly, married someone they approved of and had Annabelle. I followed in James' footsteps but I was smarter than him, I was able to keep my rebellious activities secret. I moved out because I wanted to have more freedom but my parents were furious. They wanted to keep me under their watch a bit longer." she said and then stopped to take a breath. By now I was engrossed in the story.

"Please go on." I begged and she rolled her eyes.

"Well as I was moving out my aunt claimed that I would be pregnant before I graduated. My parents were furious and swore that if I got pregnant before I graduate college then they would disown me." she ended and my eyes got wide.

"But they're your family."

"But you don't understand Jack. They're different. They aren't focused on their children's wellbeing, no, it's their image. If they found out in front of the entire family then I don't know, they would hate me." she finished bluntly and I could tell there was a hint of disgust in her voice.

My stomach boiled with anger and my head swam. How could you just disown your child? Especially if they were carrying your grandchild? I had always appreciated my family but in this moment I seemed to love them more. "Don't worry Josie, you will always have family." I said and she looked over at me curiously for a moment.

"How Jack? I love my mom, my dad, my brothers, Annabelle. Without them there is no family." Josie told me and I frowned.

"You have me, you have May and Joe. You have my mom and dad. There's Matt and Alex, Rian and Zack. They're my family and you're mine so they're automatically yours too."

"Jack, I." she stopped and seemed to be thinking about her words.

"Josie, I know you may not like me that much,"

"Shut up Jack, I do like you." she said and a grin came across my face.

"Well okay you like me; you may not know my family and friends that much but they're different Josie. I….I love you and I know they will come to love you too." I said and Josie pulled to stop before looking over at me, her eyes filled with something I just couldn't figure out.

"I love you too Jack." she said, her voice slightly shaky. I reached my hand over to her and she took it, her small fingers fitting perfectly in my long ones.

"Don't worry okay? Don't worry." I said before leaning across the car to kiss her. It was sweet and simple, just our lips brushing together but it seemed to make me warm, from my toes all the way to my head and when I pulled away Josie's face was red.

"Thanks Jack." she said and I raised an eyebrow curious as to why she was thanking me. "Thanks for making me feel safe." Josie said softly and I nodded before turning back in my seat. The rest of the car ride was silent; neither of us looking at the other but neither of us pulled our hands away from the other. For the first time ever I felt like I was complete, that the person whose fingers were so tightly intertwined with mine was the person I should be with.


	13. You're mine

I felt bad for leaving Jack with my family as I forced myself up the stairs. I looked down and knew that I needed to grab a hoodie to cover what seemed like an obvious bulge to my previously stick skinny body. Instead of going straight into the kitchen I ran up the stairs and turned into Josh's room.

"Eiw." I muttered as I picked through his messy room to his closet. Thankfully the door was open so I didn't have to kick anything aside and I pulled a hoodie from the hook. I brought it to my nose and sniffed it before deciding it smelt fine and slipping it over my head.

"Josie!" my mother's shrill voice called up the stairs.

"Yeah mom, I was just borrowing one of Josh's hoodies!" I called back before quickly walking out of his room, making sure to close the door behind me.

"Are you cold sweetie?" my mom questioned as I came down the stairs.

"Yeah, it's okay now though." I said while thanking god that Josh was much larger than me and the sweatshirt swallowed up my small frame.

"Okay, come on." my mom said turning and as I watched her walk I realized where I got my small frame from. My mom was at least five foot one which was three inches taller than me and she had gained weight from children but I knew that's where my petite frame came from.

"So who is this new boyfriend? What happened to Travis?" my grandmother asked as I reached the counter and I wrinkled my nose.

"We broke up." I said sharply hoping that my tone would show I didn't want to discuss this right now.

"Oh, what happened?" my mother questioned curiously and it seemed that all my aunts and my sister in law were interested too because they all turned to watch me.

"It just wasn't good for us anymore, okay?"

"Alright Josie, no need to be snappy." James's wife Kate said.

I sighed and bit down on my lip to keep from saying something nasty. "I'm sorry." I said softly and everyone just hummed to tell me they heard me.

"So how did you meet….Joe?" my aunt Clara who was my mother's sister asked.

"It's Jack and at a party."

"That's nice." my mom said but I knew she didn't mean it from her tone.

I was getting ready to just snap when my niece ran in. The bouncy red curls fell around her freckled face and she flung herself at my legs. "Josie! Come play with me!" she screeched and I laughed.

"I'm gonna go play with my little monster." I said while scooping her up and exiting the kitchen before I could be called back.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" the five year old terror shouted.

"I know! I've missed you Belle." I said as I kissed her cheek. She giggled before pushing my face away and wiggling to get out of my arms. I placed her on the floor and she began to tug at my arm instantly.

"Look what Santa brought me!" she exclaimed while bringing me over to a tea set.

This was where Jack found me almost an hour later, seated at the small table while drinking "tea" with Belle and my cousins who ranged from one to nine years old. "Having fun?" Jack asked while sitting down beside me and I glared at him.

"Belle why don't you pour Jack a cup?" I questioned and she smiled before shoving a cup into Jack's hand and pouring him some.

"So, couldn't take the guys anymore?" I inquired softly while I watched the girls try to instruct the lone boy who was about four to sit down and partake in the tea party.

"No, they looked like they wanted to kill me except your brother, Josh?" Jack said unsurely.

"Yeah, Josh has always been the sweetheart."

"Well I wouldn't say sweetheart but he isn't bad."

"Whatever, I say we get out of here right after food. They should be almost done and then by the time we finish eating it'll be three." I said thoughtfully.

"Sounds good-" Jack went to say but he was cut off by my mother's shrill voice calling everyone to the dining table.

Jack seemed to pale at the sudden realization that he would be seated at a dinner table with my entire family, staring at him, asking him questions that he wasn't sure how to answer, and more than likely my father, uncles and my older brother glaring at him. "It'll be okay. Just don't mention anything about how we met or about the sea monkey." I hissed and Jack nodded dumbly.

We walked to the table and I managed to get a seat beside James while Jack was on my other side. Luckily, the sweetest male member of my family took the seat beside Jack. Josh smiled at Jack who seemed to relax. I reached under the table, my hand finding his and resting in his lap. I didn't care that his palm was sweaty or that his long fingers were unusually cold, I was just glad to have him anchoring me to reality or otherwise I would have most likely begun to fill with panic at the thought of my parents having noticed that I was indeed pregnant.

The first half of the meal went smoothly but I knew by the time everyone was starting in on their ham that the silent eating wouldn't last long. "So Josie." my father's deep voice disturbed the silence and everyone looked up from their plates.

"Yes daddy?" I questioned, my voice silky smooth. I kept my face clear of any emotion, I was panicking but if they didn't know already, a panicked expression would soon alert everyone to something being not hundred percent right.

"I miss you dear, you haven't been by in a while." he said and I calmed down slightly.

"I know, I've just been busy. You know with school and work." I said while picking slightly at the food on my plate. The churning in my stomach had completely erased any smidgen of my appetite.

"Obviously not that busy since you've managed to find a new boyfriend." Kate said. I clamped my mouth shut tightly to keep the obscenities from spilling from my mouth but I glared at her.

I cleared my throat and painted a smile on my face a few moments later, "Obviously you're not that busy either seeing as you looked so well done up, maybe you should get off your ass and get a job seeing as Annabelle is in school now. I don't think getting your hair and nails done and shopping count as duties of a stay at home mom." I said smartly. Jack squeezed my hand sharply under the table but I didn't react, I was too busy watching Kate's face. I was enjoying the fact that my comeback had bothered Kate when James stomped down sharply on my foot.

"Shut up or I'll spill your secret." James hissed into my ear and I looked up at him, my eyes wide with fear.

"Uhm, excuse me for a moment." I said standing sharply and walking towards the living room. James followed not far behind. Once we were out of everyone's sight I grabbed his wrist, yanked him up the stairs and into my old room. It was still the same shade of purple I had detested growing up, the twin bed still in the same spot but now there were various toys thrown around.

"This is Belle's room when she sleeps over." James told me which explained it. I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at James curiously. He had always been the older brother I had admired, he was nine years older than me and I had always just been the little sister that pestered him. I was closer to Josh, our ages were closer; he was only three years younger. James and I weren't close but we had something that set us apart from Josh, we were rebellious. That is probably the reason I had grown to loathe Kate, she was exactly the type my parents liked which surprised me but James loved her so I grew to deal with her.

"So what do you know?" I asked.

"You're pregnant; it's not that hard to tell. You were always frail, small and now you look as if you gained weight. You have always been pale to but now your face seems brighter. I'm the oldest of the children anyways, I've seen all our aunts pregnant and mom pregnant twice, it's easy to spot the signs."

"Do you think they know?"

"No, you were the first girl. They think you're an angel but we both know that's wrong." James said smirking slightly. My mind flew back to when I was sixteen and James was twenty-five. He was already married to Kate, Annabelle only two. I had been drunk at a party and was stranded. I called him of course and he retrieved me but since then he wasn't fooled by my innocent act that everyone in my family managed to believe despite my very obvious mess ups. We seemed to grow closer over that, over the fact that we were both rebels in our otherwise perfect family.

"How much longer do you think I can hide it?"

"Not much if you stay. If you leave now then maybe until dad's birthday but even that could be pushing it."

"Alright, I'm leaving. Story is that I got sick, okay?"

"No, being sick just points them to your secret. Jack's family called, his elderly grandmother is home for Christmas and they want him there, it could be her last Christmas." James said lying easily.

"God I love you. Thank you so much." I said throwing my arms around James's neck.

"It's alright, how many times have you covered for me?" James asked while squeezing me gently and I knew he was right, I covered for him so many times while growing up.

"Thanks James." I said one more time before going towards the door but he caught my hand, pulling me back.

"Remember, you need to tell them eventually." he said and I nodded. I knew I would need to tell them and I dreaded that day but until then I would have to avoid them.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I carefully removed it. It took a moment but finally I managed to get to the text message. My eyes scanned the words to make sure they were right. I looked up at James as he came back in, no Josie behind him. James gave me a look that told me that the message was right and then my phone began to vibrate with an incoming call.

"Uh, excuse me." I said while standing up and going into the living room. Josie was there waiting for me and she quickly ended the call.

"We need to go, now. James knows and I don't want any of my family to find out right now." Josie said, panicking rising slightly in her voice.

"Shh, Josie, they're gonna find out anyways." I said soothingly while going to stroke the side of her face but she pushed me away.

"Jack, I'll explain to you in the car, just please believe me on this one." she begged, her small fingers wrapped around mine and squeezed tightly.

"Okay, I'll go in the car, okay?" I said and her face regained some color.

"Thank you Jack." she said leaning up on her tippy toes to brush her lips against my cheek before walking straight into the dining room. I pulled on my jacket before slipping outside and down to the car. I climbed into the passenger's seat before reaching over to stick the key into the ignition and turn it on. I was only in the car for a few moments before Josie came flying out of the house and down to the car.

"You alright?" I asked while reaching over to stroke her arm soothingly.

"Yeah." she answered shortly before slipping on her seatbelt and backing out of the driveway.

We drove in silence for a moment until it began to drive me insane and I turned to look at Josie. "So what was all that about?" I questioned.

Josie sighed and bit down on her lip for a moment before turning to look at me when we stopped at a red light. "My family is really strict and I guess you can say I was once the golden child, which is why I moved out as soon as possible, I go to a crappy community college and I refuse help from my parents. Their money means their control and I can't live under the pressure of being perfect. "she said, stopping as the light turned green so she could focus on driving.

"Go on." I whined, impatient to hear the remaining reasons for her to keep something like this hidden from her family.

"Well they don't believe in drinking, smoking, sex before marriage or anything similar. James was the rebel, the one who broke all the rules but that was until college. Without my parents' money then he wouldn't have been able to go so James fell into line pretty quickly, married someone they approved of and had Annabelle. I followed in James' footsteps but I was smarter than him, I was able to keep my rebellious activities secret. I moved out because I wanted to have more freedom but my parents were furious. They wanted to keep me under their watch a bit longer." she said and then stopped to take a breath. By now I was engrossed in the story.

"Please go on." I begged and she rolled her eyes.

"Well as I was moving out my aunt claimed that I would be pregnant before I graduated. My parents were furious and swore that if I got pregnant before I graduate college then they would disown me." she ended and my eyes got wide.

"But they're your family."

"But you don't understand Jack. They're different. They aren't focused on their children's wellbeing, no, it's their image. If they found out in front of the entire family then I don't know, they would hate me." she finished bluntly and I could tell there was a hint of disgust in her voice.

My stomach boiled with anger and my head swam. How could you just disown your child? Especially if they were carrying your grandchild? I had always appreciated my family but in this moment I seemed to love them more. "Don't worry Josie, you will always have family." I said and she looked over at me curiously for a moment.

"How Jack? I love my mom, my dad, my brothers, Annabelle. Without them there is no family." Josie told me and I frowned.

"You have me, you have May and Joe. You have my mom and dad. There's Matt and Alex, Rian and Zack. They're my family and you're mine so they're automatically yours too."

"Jack, I." she stopped and seemed to be thinking about her words.

"Josie, I know you may not like me that much,"

"Shut up Jack, I do like you." she said and a grin came across my face.

"Well okay you like me; you may not know my family and friends that much but they're different Josie. I….I love you and I know they will come to love you too." I said and Josie pulled to stop before looking over at me, her eyes filled with something I just couldn't figure out.

"I love you too Jack." she said, her voice slightly shaky. I reached my hand over to her and she took it, her small fingers fitting perfectly in my long ones.

"Don't worry okay? Don't worry." I said before leaning across the car to kiss her. It was sweet and simple, just our lips brushing together but it seemed to make me warm, from my toes all the way to my head and when I pulled away Josie's face was red.

"Thanks Jack." she said and I raised an eyebrow curious as to why she was thanking me. "Thanks for making me feel safe." Josie said softly and I nodded before turning back in my seat. The rest of the car ride was silent; neither of us looking at the other but neither of us pulled our hands away from the other. For the first time ever I felt like I was complete, that the person whose fingers were so tightly intertwined with mine was the person I should be with.


	14. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?

After Christmas, time seemed to fly. Before I even knew it, it was nearing March. Jack and I had gotten so much closer; he was always the first person I went to, always the first person I wanted to see when I woke up and the last person before I fell asleep. I had also gotten closer with his friends, especially Alex and Rian. It was a Sunday and we were currently on our way to go to the doctor's and Jack was excited because FINALLY we could find out whether the baby was a boy or girl.

"Jack, what if I didn't want to know what is was?" I asked while drawing shapes with my fingers over my belly. I was pretty sure the feeling that was going on were little kicks but I could be wrong.

"Then…I don't know…I guess we would have to wait." Jack said but I could tell from the look he gave me when he turned away from the road for a moment was one of pleading, begging me to say yes we could find out the baby's gender.

"Okay, I was just wondering but I do want to know. It'll make picking out names so much easier."

"Oh good, I was so worried you were gonna say no." he said while letting out a breath of relief.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I want it to be healthy."

"Jack!" I whined and he sighed.

"I guess I want a little girl, it would be nice to come home from tour to a little girl with fiery red hair and my brown eyes screaming daddy."

I smile at him; he could be so adorable when he wasn't being obnoxious. "It's funny you say that because every time I picture our baby she has your eyes and my hair." I said and Jack smiled.

"I just hope she isn't cursed with this nose." he said as he tapped his finger against his nose.

"I love your nose."

"Why? It's so big!"

"Well something on you has to be." I teased and Jack glared at me for a moment before turning into the parking lot of my doctor's office.

After Jack parked we both climbed out and he came around to my side of the car to grab my hand. "We have to start thinking of names." he told me and I sighed.

"I don't know; let's just find out if it's a boy or girl first."

"It's gonna be a girl." Jack said surely and I chuckled.

"Whatever you say Jacky."

Almost a half hour later I was lying back on the table with the cool goo on my stomach and the wand pressed against it. "So do you want to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked and both Jack and I nodded.

"Yes." I said and the doctor smiled. She fiddled with the wand, moving it across my stomach for a couple minutes before she cleared her throat.

"See that right there?" she asked as she pointed to the screen. Jack and I looked where she was pointing but I didn't see anything that told me what it was. "That right there is your baby's penis, you have a boy." she said and I beamed before looking over at Jack. He looked happy but not as pleased as I was.

Once the doctor walked out I sat up and looked at Jack. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course Josie, why do you say that?"

"Because you don't seem excited."

"I am, I just wanted it to be a girl."

"Jack, you're gonna love having a son. You'll have someone to watch football with you, a little you to teach how to play guitar and just think, if we ever decided to have another one MANY MANY years from now it could be a girl and she would have a big brother to keep her safe."

Jack's face broke into a smile and I knew I had won him over. "You're right baby." he said while leaning his head against mine.

"I know, I always am." I said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we gotta tell the guys the wonderful news." Jack said while tugging on my hand gently. I laughed and climbed off of the table. We walked out of the doctor's office hand in hand. The drive to Alex and Rian's house was a short one and Jack was practically bursting with excitement as we stepped out of the car.

"Jack, calm down." I instructed but it didn't stop him from bouncing with every step he took.

"I'm just so excited; it feels like I've waited forever to find out!"

"Just simmer down a bit." I said before we entered the house.

"ALEX! RIAN!" Jack screamed making me flinch. He gave me apologetic look before going to shout again but I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"JACK! STOP YELLING IN MY HOUSE!" Alex screeched back and I began to massage my temples as my headache came on.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE! I HAVE GOOD NEWS!"

"Oh my god, please, I'm begging you, stop yelling." I whined.

"What's the good news?" Rian questioned as he came down the stairs.

"Thank you for not yelling." I said and Rian smiled at me.

"No problem, now what's the news?"

"I wanna tell you all at the same time." Jack said while grabbing Rian's hand and tugging him into the kitchen where Alex was.

"You're missing one smart guy." I said as I followed them into the kitchen and leaned up against the counter beside Alex.

"I know, Rian can you call Zack please?" Jack whined and I rolled my eyes. I reached for one of Alex's chips and he smacked my hand away. "Hey! Let my woman eat!" Jack barked and I giggled.

"Yeah, let his woman eat." I said and reached for a chip again. This time Alex let me have one but he pulled away the rest of the bowl before I could have any more. I was pouting about my lack of chips when Rian tapped Jack's arm before placing the phone in the middle of the counter.

"Okay Zack, can you hear us?" Rian inquired.

"Yeah, what is it that you need to tell me?" Zack's voice came through the phone loud and clear.

"Besides the fact that you need to beat up Alex when you get back?" I asked and Alex glared at me.

"Why? What is Alex doing?"

"He won't let me eat any chips." I whined.

"Okay, I'll beat him up when I get back." Zack said and I grinned evilly at Alex who pushed the bowl of chips toward me.

"Okay, I shared with her. Now what is it that's so important?" Alex said while resting his head on his hand.

Jack beamed and then looked at me as if asking me for permission to tell them. "Go right ahead babe." I said.

"It's a boy!" Jack said excitedly.

"Wait…what?" Alex said stupidly and I couldn't help but giggle.

"The baby," Jack stopped to point at my bulging belly, "it's a boy!"

"Oh my god! Nah uh!" Alex shrieked reminding me very much of a teenage girl.

"Yes!" Jack shrieked back and I looked at Rian, not actually believing that my boyfriend and his best friend were shrieking like girls.

"Oh yes, that happened." Rian said and I sighed before laying my head in my hands, I couldn't take much more of the screaming.

In celebration of it being a boy Alex brought out the alcohol. Rian refused to drink, instead deciding to keep Josie company. Almost two hours later I was trashed and Josie wasn't looking very pleased with me.

"Baby." I mumbled drunkenly as I fell down on the couch beside her.

"Get away from me." she snapped pushing me away but I didn't want to. I wanted to have Josie's arms around me and her lips against mine but she didn't want me near her.

"Josie!" I whined and she scowled.

"I don't care, get away from me." she spat before standing up and going to sit beside Rian.

"Here." Alex said pushing a full cup into my hand and I began to sip from it despite the glares Josie was giving me.

Another hour later I was so drunk my head was spinning and I was pretty positive Josie was going to kill me. "Can you get him into the car for me?" I heard Josie ask.

"Yeah, no problem." I heard Rian say back. It was only moments before I was being lifted from the couch, my arm thrown over Rian's shoulder.

"Where am I going?" I mumbled.

"The car." Rian replied and I mumbled something back even I didn't understand. "You know Josie is pissed with you, right?" he asked and I opened my eyes to look at the two, no three Rians beside me.

"Why?"

"Cause you're wasted you dumbass."

"And?"

"Just shut up." Rian said before pushing me into the passenger's seat. Once he buckled me in, he slammed the door shut and a couple seconds later Josie climbed into the driver's seat.

"Baby." I said as I tried to touch her but she pushed me away.

"Do not touch me Jack."

"Baby!" I said a bit louder and went to rub her arm but she shoved me away.

"I'm serious Jack! I'm pissed at you! I understand having a few drinks with your friends, that's fine but when you get fucking wasted, that's so urgh!" she barked. I flinched at her harsh tone, we hadn't fought in months.

"Josie, I'm sorry." I said but she wouldn't even look at me. "Josie!"

"Jack, shut up." she spat as she began to drive. When we reached my house she helped me out but by the look on her face I knew she didn't want to. We stumbled into my silent house and Josie left me on the stairs.

"Baby, where are you going?" I asked as softly as I could manage.

"My room, don't come in tonight. I don't want you in my bed." she said before stomping up the stairs. She'll get over it tomorrow I thought to myself as I slowly climbed the stairs, went to my room and passed out in my bed.

The next morning I woke up to a horrible hangover and a feeling that something wasn't right. After stripping off my jeans and replacing them with sweatpants I went down the stairs. I found Josie with my mother and sister in the kitchen. At the sound of my footsteps all three of them looked up and glared at me.

"Uh…hi…" I said swallowing nervously.

"Hello Jack." May said and I knew from her tone that I had seriously fucked up.

"So what did you do last night?" my mother asked as she set down a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast in front of Josie, then another plate in front of May.

"Just went to the guys' house." I answered as I sat down beside Josie who didn't even look at me.

"Is that all that happened?" she inquired and I nodded even though I knew it was a lie. "Don't lie to me Jack Bassam."

"Okay, I got drunk."

"And do you think that was fair to Josie?"

"No but I didn't mean to. Josie I'm sorry." I said turning to look at her but she didn't respond, just jumped off of the stool.

"Thanks for the breakfast Mrs. Barakat, I have to go to school." she said before grabbing the bag off of the floor beside the stool. Once I heard the door slam shut I sighed and leaned my head against my hand.

"What did you expect Jack?" May questioned.

"I expected her to accept my apology." I mumbled.

"You're stupid, you're gonna need to do more than apologize." she told me and I let my head drop down against the counter.

"What do I do?"

"I don't know but you better come up with something."

"Thanks for the advice." I said sarcastically.

"Why were you even drinking anyways?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We found out what the baby is." I said, my mood getting better as I thought about my baby boy, my son.

"What is it?" May asked excitedly.

"It's a boy." I said happily.

"Oh my god, that's amazing." my mom said and I nodded in agreement.

"Well we'll be back later." my mom said and both her and May walked out of the kitchen. I sighed and leaned my head back against the counter. I needed to think of something to make up with Josie; I couldn't deal with her being angry with me…..


	15. I think the baby just moved!

"I don't want to go home." I whined as Matt and I began to finish our homework in the library.

"Why not?" Matt asked while looking up from his book.

"I'm not too pleased with Mr. Barakat." I said as I shut my book and sighed before resting my head on my hands.

"What did he do?"

"Got drunk with Alex last night, like really drunk. I had to bring him home."

Matt gave me a sympathetic look before reaching across the table to grab my hand. "Jack is stupid." Matt said and I nodded in agreement before pulling my hand away. Matt was nice but I didn't want him holding my hand. He was my boyfriend's best friend and I didn't want him to get any ideas from it.

"Well I have to go, I told May that we could watch some movies tonight." I said when the silence between us started to get awkward and Matt nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Matt said standing up and walking out. I sighed as I pulled on my jacket and my beanie before shoving all my books into my bag. I knew Jack would be home and I didn't really want to see him but I couldn't ditch May because Jack was a dick.

When I got home I dumped my bag upstairs before walking down the hall to May's room. "Hey, how was your day?" I asked as I sprawled across the bottom of May's bed.

"Wonderful. I went shopping with my mom. How was your day sweetie?"

"Ugh, long. I got all my homework done though so I don't have to worry." I said as I looked up at May.

"That's good. How's my nephew?" May questioned as she reached her hand over and rested it on my stomach. As soon as her hand touched my stomach it felt like it was filled with butterflies.

"May, I think the baby just moved!" I said looking at her and she grinned.

"Really?" she squealed as she pressed gently trying to get him to move again. Again I felt the butterfly feeling and I nodded.

"I think it's him!" I said.

"You think what is him?" Jack asked as he appeared in the doorway. I was so excited about feeling the baby move for the first time that I completely forgot about being mad at Jack.

"The baby! I felt him move!" I squealed as I threw my arms around Jack's neck.

"That's great." Jack said squeezing me to his body and he looked down at me. We stared at each other for a moment before Jack slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. "I'm sorry baby." he said into my ear softly and I leaned against him.

"It's okay. I forgive you." I said and he kissed the side of my head.

"Good, I thought I was going to have to beg. I couldn't not sleep with you again tonight." Jack said and I nodded in agreement.

"I had issues sleeping without you too." I said and Jack chuckled.

"Come on, let's go to bed now." he said trying to pull me out of the room but I stopped.

"May and I have plans." I said when he looked down at me and Jack jutted out his bottom lip in a pout.

"But you love me more!"

"That's debatable Jacky, I don't drive her crazy." May said coming around me and wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"We're gonna go watch chick flicks. I'll come up to bed later. Don't mess up my room and don't eat anything in my bed." I said sternly before letting May lead me down the stairs.

"Why don't you just move into Jack's room again? You guys sleep together every night anyways." May pointed out as we walked down the stairs.

"If I have my own room then I can avoid him or I can banish him if he decides to behave like he did last night. Plus I don't want to clean up after him too." I explained as I sat on the couch and May started to rummage around for movies.

"Yeah but if you guys share then you can just boot him to the couch when he misbehaves! And whip him into shape; he can't have a messy room when he has a baby." May said as she popped a movie in and then walked into the kitchen.

I pushed myself off of the couch and followed her. "I don't know, why do you want me in his room so bad?" I asked as I watched her stick popcorn in the microwave.

"I don't want you in his room. It's just we can always use the guest room as a room for the baby if you and Jack share."

"Oh, well I don't know if I'll still be here when the baby is born." I said and May looked up quickly.

"No! You can't move out! I'll miss you." she said wrapping her arms around me and I laughed.

"I know, I would miss you too but I feel like a burden here."

"You are not a burden Josie, I don't know how many times I must tell you that but you aren't. We love you, we want you here."

"I know and I love you guys too but I just hate depending on others."

"Sometimes you need to let people help you Josie." May told me before pouring the popcorn in the bowl.

"I do let people help me. It's just hard; I'm used to doing everything by myself."

"Well get used to help. I'll be taking my nephew a lot." she said and I giggled.

"It's nice to know we have someone to babysit if we ever just want to escape for the night."

"Always. I love him already." May told me as we walked into the living room. After pressing play we sat down with the popcorn between us. "So are you and Jack thinking about any names?" May asked and I shook my head.

"We've tossed a few around but we haven't seriously talked about any."

"Oh, well you guys need to start thinking. The baby is due in four months."

"I know, I just don't really have any ideas and as far as I know, neither does Jack."

"You still awake?" Josie questioned as she walked into the dark room.

"Yeah, come here." I said holding up the blanket. I watched her strip off her clothes and replace them with pajamas before crawling in next to me.

"So May and I were talking. She uh, thinks that I should move into your room with you." Josie told me.

"That would be great, I'll start cleaning out my closet for you tomorrow." I said as put my arm around Josie and let my hand rest on her belly.

"Yeah and she said we needed to start thinking about names too. She's right you know." Josie said and I nodded.

"I know, is there any name you really like?" I asked and she rolled over so she was on her back and looking up at me.

"I don't know, what about you?" she questioned and I chewed on my lip as I thought for a moment.

"What about Jordan…? Or Jackson?" I asked and Josie wrinkled her nose.

"No, no more Js."

"What! Why?"

"Because there's already too many Js."

"What do you mean? We don't have any kids!"

"Not our kids but my family! James, Josie, Joshua. My parents are James and Jill. You're Jack. Josie, Jack and Jordan or Jackson, that's just too many Js."

"Okay fine, you're right but then what?" I inquired as I twirled a piece of her hair around my finger.

"I don't know yet Jack but we have time. We have until July."

"It's March Josie; it's not that much time."

"It'll come to us. I promise. Just don't worry about it, I know I'm not. I have a lot of other stuff to worry about." she said and as I looked down at her in the dark I could barely make out her face but I could tell she was stressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I soothingly ran my fingers through her hair.

"Just school." Josie told me but I knew she wasn't telling me the complete story.

"What else is it?"

"It's just….I don't know Jack. I feel like a giant pain for your family and then my dad's birthday is coming up and I still haven't told my family about the baby."

"Look Josie, you're not a pain. Everyone here loves you, you're like the sister May always wanted and you're like another daughter to my parents. And you're just a wonderful girlfriend, don't worry about that. Hell you're gonna have to put up a fight if you want to move out, there's no way my mom or May are gonna wanna let you go." I told her before kissing her nose.

"Thanks Jack, you're a wonderful boyfriend even if you're a butthead."

"I'm your butthead though. And the whole thing with your family, you need to tell them Josie. How about tomorrow you call your mom and tell her? They need to know Josie and if they freak out then let them freak out. You're their daughter, how could they not love you?"

"Jack, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me!" I said suddenly feeling frustrated.

"They're so strict. And then with what my aunt said! They're gonna freak and disown me." she said pitifully and I sighed before resting my forehead against hers.

"Then let them. They're the ones missing out, not only on you but they're missing out on being in their grandson's life. Isn't he their first grandson?"

"Yes but-" Josie went to protest but I cut her off by placing my finger to her lips.

"No, they're not gonna wanna miss out on his life. No one is that heartless." I said while pulling my finger away sharply before Josie could bite it. "Come on, let's just forget all this and go to bed." I said and Josie scrunched up her nose.

"I'm not in the mood to sleep." she said as she pushed me onto my back and straddled my hips.

"Are you serious right now?" I questioned feeling excited. We hadn't had sex since the night before Josie told me she was pregnant so many months ago.

"Yes, I'm serious." she said as she leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. I quickly deepened the kiss and sucked on her tongue causing her to moan into my mouth. "We have to be careful." she said once she pulled away.

"Why?" I questioned.

"The baby dummy." Josie said and I looked down at her belly and then back up at her.

"What if my dick is in his face?" I asked nervously as Josie started giggling.

"Jack, your dick won't be in his face."

"But what if it is? I don't want him to see that!"

"Jack, I promise you, your dick won't be in his face." Josie said as she giggled. I stared at her for a moment to make sure she was telling the truth and once I was positive she was I kissed her again. I rolled her onto her back was I hovering over her but she pushed me away firmly.

"What?"

"The baby Jack, you can't lean on my stomach."

"Ugh, okay. Uhm, come here." I said pulling her back onto me. A couple minutes later we were beginning to strip off clothes when Josie stopped. "What's the matter?"

"It's just, I've gained a lot of weight." she said softly and I frowned.

"No you haven't."

"I have, I'm fat."

"No, you're beautiful." I insisted as I stroked the side of her face. Josie frowned and I kissed her deeply. "You're beautiful." I said again before I slowly began to inch her shirt up. She let me pull it off and my eyes widened when I saw her breasts. They had gotten at least a cup size bigger since the last time I had seen her naked. My hands went to them instantly but she pulled away with a sharp hiss of pain.

"Jack they're sore. You have to be careful." Josie said and I nodded as I tried to gently touch them but she winced in pain. "Ugh, this is no fun." she said before lying on her back beside me.

"So does this mean no sex?"

"Yes. I'm going to bed." she growled before rolling over onto her side and pulling the blanket over her. I watched her for a moment, expecting her to say just kidding and get back to doing it but she didn't and I groaned. Now I was stuck with a hard on and an asleep girlfriend, well wasn't that just wonderful?


	16. Why don't you like me?

"Alex, I will not hesitate to kill you." I growled as I pulled my bag of Cool Ranch Doritos toward me. It seemed like I just couldn't get enough of them lately.

"Oh come on Josie! Let me have some! You have a whole bag!" he whined as he reached for them again but I pushed him away with my foot.

"Jack! Come get your friend before I kill him!" I shouted as Alex gave me the best puppy dog look he could manage.

"You shouldn't even being eating that! It's not good for the baby!"

"You messing with my food isn't good for your life."

Jack appeared in the doorway and looked at us. "What are you doing to my girlfriend?"

"Jack! She won't share!" Alex whined in the most pathetic voice.

"Alex she won't even share with me, what makes you think she is going to share with you?" Jack asked an amused grin on his face as he leaned against the doorjamb.

"I'm hotter than you are!"

"I beg to differ, I think Jack is quite a looker." I said before blowing him a kiss and Alex pretended to vomit.

"Never mind, I have completely lost my appetite, you two are gross."

"Oh really Alex? Then you don't want any of this pizza?" Rian said as he walked out of the kitchen with Zack not far behind, Zack carrying soda and cups while Rian had a pizza and plates tucked underneath his arm.

"Oh, pizza!" he shouted as he scrambled to get a piece. I laughed at him as I curled up against Jack who had sat down next to me.

"Are Kara and Lisa coming?" Jack asked while looking over at Rian.

"Mhm, they should be here soon." he said while picking at his piece of pizza.

"Do you want one babe?" Jack asked as he leaned over to toss a piece on a plate for himself.

"No, I'm okay with my Doritos." I said as I tossed another one in my mouth. Everyone munched in silence for a moment before Zack looked over at us.

"So have you guys thought of any names yet?" he questioned as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table. It had been two weeks since Jack and I had first brought up names but we had yet to think of anything. If I liked something Jack vetoed it and if Jack liked something I didn't like it. We couldn't agree but we knew the time to decide was coming closer and closer.

"Jack likes Luke, I don't." I answered.

"Oh, well how far along are you again?" Zack inquired as he shifted slightly on the couch.

"I'll be six months in a week." I said feeling kind of nervous. Between school, work, moving into Jack's room and thinking of names I had barely noticed the time go by.

"Oh, you guys don't have much time then." Zack said and I nodded in agreement as I twirled a strand of red hair around my finger. The room was silent until the doorbell rang loudly and Rian jumped up to go get the door. A couple minutes later he came back with his and Alex's girlfriends.

"Hey Josie." Kara said happily. I had quickly liked her the first time we met; she was smart, bubbly and had a contagious smile. She was also skinny and a bit taller than me with long brown hair.

"Hi Kara, hi Lisa." I said and the other girl who was Alex's girlfriend nodded at me. Lisa and I had started off to a rocky start. When we had first met she had walked in on Alex tickling me on his bed because I had stolen his drink. Alex insisted she was a nice girl but I had yet to see it. Lisa was amazingly pretty though and I didn't see why she would think I was up to something with Alex. Why he would choose any girl over her was beyond me, she was stunning.

Lisa was short and skinny with long blonde hair and gorgeous eyes. She instantly sat down next to Alex and curled into him before kissing him deeply. I knew she was marking her territory and I rolled my eyes. I was quite happy with Jack, I didn't need Alex. "So how are you feeling?" Kara asked from her spot next to Rian.

"I'm good, how are you?" I inquired before I popped another Dorito in my mouth.

"I'm good. So Rian told me you're having a boy!" she squealed and I laughed as I nodded. "That's wonderful. Have you decided on a name yet? I'm so excited; I can't wait to go shopping for your baby shower present. You're having a baby shower right?" she asked quickly.

I looked up at Jack hoping he would have an answer but he just shrugged. "I don't know and no, no name yet." I said.

"Oh, well you should have a baby shower. We could throw you one, right Lisa?" Kara asked looking over at the blonde who had a sour look on her face. Everyone was looking at her expectantly though and she nodded.

"Of course." she said her voice filled with false sweetness.

"Well actually I think my mom and May would wanna do that but you could always help." Jack said quickly sensing the tension that was quickly sinking in around us. I shot him a grateful look before resting my head against his chest. I wanted Lisa to like me; I knew that we would be thrown together often. Our boyfriends were always together and it was just like when I was little. When my mother's friend and her daughter came over, we might hate each other but we were expected to play nice. But I didn't want to just play nice; I wanted to actually make a friend.

"Well we're gonna go get some movies, we'll be back." Zack said standing up. To my horror so did Alex, Jack and Rian. They were leaving us alone? Kara I didn't mind but Lisa? Before I could even protest all four guys had slipped out of the house leaving us alone. The awkward silence filled the air and I scooted farther from Lisa. Before Alex and Jack were between us but now there was nothing but couch cushions.

"So, how's school?" I questioned while looking at Kara. She began to babble on for a couple minutes but then she stopped.

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back." Kara said before standing and walking up the stairs. I looked down at Lisa hesitantly but she ignored me as she picked at her nails.

"Uh, so how are you?" I asked with a slightly shaky voice.

"Fine."

"Why don't you like me?" I asked catching her off guard. "You know I don't like Alex, right? You don't need to be so insecure."

"I'm not insecure. I know Alex would never leave me for someone like you."

"What do you mean someone like me?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? Maybe you should lay off of the chips." she said and her words stung. I knew she had said it only to hurt me but it didn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes. I shot up and walked straight into the kitchen before I could cry in front of her.

The guys and I walked back into the house laughing and joking. Zack had just finished telling us this story about his trip to Hawaii when we entered the living room. Lisa was the only one sitting on the couch and I poked my head into the kitchen to find that empty too.

"Where's Josie and Kara?" I questioned and Lisa shrugged. I glared at her but I didn't say anything. She was a nice girl and she made Alex very happy but she was also extremely jealous and until she got used to the new girl she was mean. I had tried to protect Josie but I knew I couldn't always be with them.

"Kara!" Rian shouted up the stairs and waited for a moment to hear if she shouted back. A couple seconds later I heard the sound of feet and then Kara was coming down the stairs.

"What did you do Lisa? Why do you have to be so mean! I know you can be nice!" Kara scolded the blonde who didn't seem at all phased by the words. I growled in annoyance and looked over at Alex. He didn't say anything and I wanted to shout at him but instead I looked at Kara.

"Where is she?"

"Up in the bathroom, she won't come out and she won't let me in."

"Thanks." I said to Kara before running up the stairs, my long legs taking two steps at a time easily. When I reached the bathroom I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Go away." her raspy voice came through the door and I knew she had been crying.

"Baby it's me, let me in."

"No, so you can just be disgusted with your fat girlfriend?"

"Josie Rose Hunter don't you dare say that!"

"Why not Jack? It's true!" she sobbed and I leaned my forehead against the door.

"Josie, it isn't. Please baby, just open the door." I begged. I heard the lock click and I opened the door before stepping in. Josie was sitting on the toilet sobbing and my heart ached as I shut and locked the door before kneeling down in front of her. "Hey, don't cry. Look at me." I instructed as I lifted her chin until her eyes met mine.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed and I frowned as I took some toilet paper and began to wipe away her tears.

"No, no. Don't be sorry. Josie, what do you have to be sorry for?"

"For ruining tonight, for being a bad girlfriend, for being fat. Why would you want a fat girlfriend?" she hiccupped.

"You did not ruin tonight nor are you are a bad girlfriend and you aren't fat, you're pregnant dummy. Where is all this coming from?"

"Lisa said I was fat."

"Okay but she's just a bitch. She's mad cause Alex has female friends. You are not fat, you're having a baby. Why do you think you're a bad girlfriend and why do you think you ruined tonight?"

"Cause I couldn't keep from crying and you always have to take care of me."

"I want to take care of you Josie; I wouldn't be here unless I wanted to. As for ruining tonight, you didn't. Lisa ruined it by being mean. She needs to apologize."

"But why is she mean?"

"I told you, she gets jealous. She'll warm up to you, just give her time. Until then, just ignore her." I instructed as I pulled Josie into my arms. She buried her face into my chest and I kissed her head. "I love you, you're a wonderful girlfriend and you aren't fat."

"Promise?" she asked sounding a bit muffled.

"I promise, I'll even pinky swear if you want." I said while bringing up my hand and holding out my pinky to her. She hooked her tiny one around mine. "I cross my heart." I said before kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you Jack, I don't know what I would do without you." she said and I grinned.

"I love you too, now come on. We got some good movies." I told her while grabbing her hand.

"I'll be down there in a second, just let me wash my face." she said pushing me away gently and I nodded before kissing her deeply again. Once we broke apart I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs, glaring at Lisa as soon as I walked into the living room.

"You need to apologize to her."

"For what?" Lisa asked innocently.

"For telling her she was fat. She's pregnant Lisa, you know that. She's also extremely emotional and sensitive, keep your mouth shut." I growled.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Alex said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so I can't tell her to shut her mouth but she can tell my girlfriend she's fat?"

"She was just playing; Josie didn't need to get all upset." Alex said and my jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you're defending her Alex!"

"Lisa told me what happened, Josie overreacted."

"Josie told me what happened, Lisa was being a bitch." I snapped. Alex jumped to his feet and instantly we were in each other's faces, ready to punch the other.

"Don't call her a bitch Jack." Alex growled and I scoffed.

"But she is a bitch." I said and Alex glared.

"Alright, guys, break it up." Zack said trying to get in the middle of us but neither of us would move.

"Call my girlfriend a bitch one more time." Alex said and I couldn't help but taunt him. Lisa had started it and yet Alex was still defending her? I felt the word forming on my lips when Rian clapped his hand over my mouth.

"Stop! Both of you! You're best friends!" he shouted. I watched all of the anger drain from Alex's face as he realized what we were doing and I felt ashamed that I had let it get this far. "You shouldn't be fighting about this or calling people names. Lisa should apologize to Josie for saying she was fat and Jack apologize to Lisa for calling her a bitch."

"I'm sorry Alex for fighting with you." I said but I refused to say anything to Lisa as I sat down. A couple minutes later Josie came down the stairs and Kara smiled at her. Josie returned a small smile before curling up against me.

"You can have the chips Alex." she said as she threw her still half full bag of Doritos on the coffee table and I knew she was thinking about being fat.

"No Josie, you have them. I know you love them." Alex said but Josie just shook her head and then leaned her head against my chest. I looked at Lisa expecting her to apologize but she just kept her mouth shut and I glared at her before looking down at Josie. I just wanted to keep her safe, just keep her away from the world where everyone seemed intent on hurting her. I wrapped my arm around her and gently tugged her closer, I may not be able to protect her all the time but while I was around I would do the best I could.


	17. Band or my family?

"Just do it Josie, you need to do it." Jack said as he pushed my cell phone across the counter towards me. It was the second week of April and my father's birthday party was tomorrow.

"Jack, not right now please." I begged as I tried to go back to eating my cereal.

"No, you need to do it. You told me your brother said that the party is tomorrow."

"Jack, I'm just gonna say I'm sick."

"Josie, just do it."

"Fine!" I snapped as I grabbed the cell phone off of the table. I dialed the well-known number and then stared at it for a moment.

"Just tell them Josie." Jack said and I looked up at him. Our eyes met and he smiled at me. "Remember, no matter what, I love you Jo-Jo."

"I love you too Jacky." I said before pressing call. The phone rang and Jack grabbed my free hand before squeezing it tightly.

"Hello?" my little brother's voice filled my ear.

"Hey Josh, can you put mom on the phone hun?" I questioned.

"Josie?"

"Yeah Josh unless James's voice suddenly got higher and he's calling you hun."

"Shut up Josie. I'll be right back." he said and I heard the phone clatter down on the counter. I drew shapes on the counter with my finger as I kept the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"Hey Josie! You haven't called in a long time!" my mom said and I swallowed deeply.

"Yeah mom, I'm sorry. I've just had a lot to deal with."

"Oh, what has been going on?"

"Uh….well….uh…" I stuttered.

"What is it Josie? Do you need me and daddy's help?"

"Well no but I do need you to understand and to support me." I said while scratching my arm nervously. Jack squeezed my hand that he was still holding and I bit on my lip as I looked up at him.

"Do it." he said softly.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked worriedly.

"Mom….I'm pregnant." I said my voice cracking slightly.

"Oh Josie…..you're serious…"

"Yeah mom I'm serious. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen, please don't hate me." I cried as tears stung my eyes.

"Oh Josie baby, I could never hate you. You're my little girl." she said and I choked on my tears.

"What? You don't hate me?"

"Of course not baby. I love you Josie, I just can't believe this."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled again hoping this would make it a bit better somehow.

"Don't be sorry. It's okay. Just give me time to think, okay? We can't tell your father."

"What?"

"Your father will freak Josie."

"What?"

"Josie. His sister told him this would happen and now it has. I love you and I know you wouldn't do this on purpose but your father…..he's gonna be so disappointed and ashamed."

"I'm sorry." I hiccupped.

"I know but that's not gonna be good enough for your dad. How far along are you? Are you showing?" she asked and I looked down at my large round belly.

"Six months…." I said softly.

"Oh Josie, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was scared mom."

"I know but you could've told me. But we don't have time to talk about this now. I'm going to tell your father that you're sick and can't come. I will call you when I decide it's the best time to tell him. I love you sweetie, I'll talk to you soon." my mother said before hanging up. I put the phone down on the counter and looked up at Jack.

"She didn't disown me." I said and he smiled before coming around the counter and hugging me.

"Now how mad would you be if I said I told ya so?" he said and I swatted at his arm.

"Well mom wasn't mad but we still haven't told daddy."

"Daddy can shove it." Jack said and I glared at him. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. But if he has an issue with you being pregnant then he should get over it."

"Jack, I'm his only daughter. Imagine how much of an embarrassment I am to him and the rest of the family?"

"You're not an embarrassment, we made a mistake and now we have this wonderful miracle. He'll get over it and if he doesn't? Too bad. He'll miss out on you and our son but I won't have you feeling bad."

"Jack." I whined and Jack shook his head.

"No Josie, just don't worry babe. How about we go over to the guys' house? Rian said they're gonna be grilling cause the weather is finally nice." Jack said as he ran his fingers along my belly.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Wanna take a shower with me?" I questioned and Jack raised a thick black eyebrow.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, come on." I said while climbing off of the stool and grabbing his hand. I led him upstairs to our room and as soon as Jack shut the door he leaned in for a kiss.

"I think I have a better idea. Sex first then shower." he whispered into my ear before biting on my earlobe.

"Jack, I don't know….you know how well it went last time." I said as Jack started kissing down my neck.

"No, it'll go good this time, I promise." he said before biting down on my collar bone.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me onto his lap. His hands were gentle as they made their way up my shirt and then into my bra. He kissed my lips gently and he bit down on my lip as his thumb brushed over my nipple. I moaned into his mouth and rocked my hips down against his crotch.

"Take off your shirt." I instructed once I pulled away. We both fumbled with our clothing for a moment but finally our shirts were off and I pushed Jack onto his back. I trailed soft kisses down his neck and then bit down gently before soothing my tongue over the bite.

Jack stuck his fingers in the waistband of my sweatpants and inched them down, "Lift your butt." he grunted and I did as I was told so he could get them down. I kicked them off the rest of the way and grinned down at him.

"I missed this." I said before pressing my lips back to his. Our tongues twisted together as my hands made their way down Jack's body and into his pajama bottoms. I wrapped my fingers around his semi-hard cock and began to move up and down.

"Fuck, babe. Get up." Jack said pushing me off gently. He quickly discarded his clothes. I took off my underwear and then Jack grabbed my legs. He pulled me gently to the edge of the bed and I looked at him curiously. "Just trust me." he said before pushing in.

"Ja-ack." I moaned as he pulled out and pushed in again.

"Shh, my mom is home still." Jack said before squeezing my breasts gently and pushing in again. Jack was pushing in faster and I had to bite down on my lip to keep from making any loud moans. The fire in my stomach built until it felt like an explosion. I curled my toes and gripped the comforter underneath me tightly as Jack came.

"Wow." I said as Jack pulled out and laid down on the bed beside me.

"Yeah….wow." he agreed.

"So where did you get the idea for that?" I questioned.

"Googled best sex positions while pregnant." he told me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Can we go the guys' house later?" I questioned as I cuddled beside him.

"Mhm." Jack said and I looked up to see he was already half asleep.

"What took you guys so long?" Alex asked once Josie and I walked into the backyard. Alex and Lisa's dogs were running around the yard and Rian was grilling with Zack.

"We fell asleep." I said but there was no hiding the goofy smile on my face. After months of nothing but my hand I was feeling pretty good.

"Mhm." Alex said while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I looked down to see Josie had turned a bright red and I glared at Alex.

"Babe, you want me to get you something to eat?" I asked Josie as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"A cheeseburger please."

"Okay, I'll be right back baby girl." I said before walking off towards where Rian was grilling. "Wanna give me a cheeseburger?" I questioned as I leaned up against Zack who was beside Rian.

"Yeah." Rian said and I poked Zack. "So your birthday is coming up. What are we doing?"

"I don't know. It's not for another week." Zack said while shrugging. He looked like a kicked puppy and not at all like a person who was excited about their birthday in a week.

"Well we need to do something big! You're not gonna be a teenager anymore!"

"I know Jack." Zack said before handing Rian a piece of cheese.

"What is up with you guys? Did I miss something?" I asked. Something had to be going on; the guys were acting a bit strange. It seemed like there was something they weren't telling me.

"Uh, Jack….maybe we should talk about this later." Rian said while handing me the plate with the cheeseburger on it. Rian's eyes were full of something that I just couldn't put my finger on.

"No, I wanna know what's going on. You guys seem upset." I pointed out and Rian looked over at Zack who shrugged. "Guys, you can't not tell me something! Does it have to do with the band?" I asked and Zack ran his fingers through his hair.

"Go give Josie her food and then meet us inside. Oh and get Alex too." Rian said before turning to Zack. I watched them for a moment before walking over to where Josie was now sitting with Kara, Lisa and Alex.

"Alex, can you come in the house?" I asked while I watched Lisa. Surprisingly she wasn't glaring at Josie or giving her any looks. Maybe she was warming up to her? I didn't have time to think about that though because Alex stood up and nudged me towards the house.

"So they told you?" he said softly as I walked into the house, Alex behind me.

"Yeah." I said even though I had no idea what he was talking about. I just couldn't wait any longer and the suspense was eating me up.

"So are you excited about the tour then? Rian and Zack are a little upset but I'm excited." Alex said and I turned quickly.

"Tour? What?" I snapped.

"What do you mean? I thought you said they told you!" he said.

"I….I lied! But that doesn't change anything! What do you mean tour?" I shouted as I heard the door shut.

"Oh, he told him…" I heard Zack say softly before he came into sight.

"Yeah he fucking told me! What the hell do you mean tour? I thought we were on break from touring until July!" I barked.

"Look, Zack and I aren't really happy either but it's just a short tour Jack." Rian said and I growled.

"No! There is no short tour for me! I have a pregnant girlfriend, I need to be home." I spat. The guys all looked at each other and I turned away from them.

"Jack, it' just all of May and half of June. It's not that long." Alex said and I shook my head.

"No Alex, it is. Maybe you don't care about leaving Lisa behind but I can't leave Josie. I'm supposed to be there for her." I said and Alex frowned.

"I care about Lisa but this our dream Jack! This is what we've always wanted!"

"Well what we've always wanted can wait until the end of July. That's when we're supposed to go on tour, not now!"

"Jack, calm down. Josie will be fine, she has May, she has your mom, and her and Kara are getting closer."

"Alex, what don't you understand? Yeah she has those people but I'm supposed to be here! It's my job; she didn't make a baby by herself."

"What are you saying Jack? You're not going on tour?"

"Of course I want to go on tour with you guys, the band is a big piece of my life but it's not my entire life anymore! Can't we figure out a way to not do this? Please guys, I'm begging, just give me until the baby is born." I said and they all looked away.

"I don't know Jack…." Rian said trailing off and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I can't deal with this right now." I said before walking out of the house. "Josie, come on." I said walking straight over to Josie.

"What? Why?" she asked but she slowly started to stand.

"I don't want to talk about it but I can't be here." I said as we quickly walked out of the yard before anyone could follow us.

"Jack, what is it?" Josie asked once we were in the car but I shook my head. I didn't want to tell Josie that I was going to have to go on tour with the guys for a month and a half. I didn't want her to have to deal with this just yet but I knew it was inevitable. I loved the band but I loved Josie and I already loved my son. And it finally dawned on me….this was going to be my life…Josie's life…our baby's life. They would have to deal with me running off to go tour for months at a time and I would have to leave them behind but I didn't know if I could do it. Could I really choose the band over my family?


	18. I actually have thought of a name

"Don't forget to call me, okay?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Jack's narrow waist. It was already the last day of April and the day before the first day of the guys' tour.

"I won't forget, I could never forget you." Jack said as he stroked my hair.

I buried my face into his chest and Jack leaned his face into my hair. Don't cry Josie I told myself as I squeezed him tightly. "You won't do anything stupid, right?"

"I'll try not to. I'm gonna be back in time to see you little guy, okay?" Jack said leaning down to my stomach. He kissed my belly and I hid my face in my hands as the tears began. I felt his hands leave my belly and then he wrapped his arms around me again. "It's okay." He said softly into my ear and I nodded.

I forced myself to stop crying and then wiped away the tears. "Have fun, okay?" I hiccupped.

"I'll try. I'm gonna take my stuff onto the bus and I'll be back to give you one last kiss." Jack said before grabbing his suitcase and running onto the bus. To my right an older woman was ruffling Alex's hair while Lisa and Alex held hands; to my left were Rian and Kara, then a little farther down Zack and his parents.

I wiped away my tears again and took a deep breath, "He won't be gone for long." I heard someone say and I turned to see Matt behind me.

"I know but I feel like he's missing out on a lot. I'm gonna miss him too." I sniffled and Matt gave me a sympathetic look.

"It'll be over before you know it."

"Just take care of him Matt? I worry about him."

"He'll be fine. Zack, Rian, me and the rest of the crew keep a good eye on him and Alex."

I twisted my fingers together and turned to see Jack coming off of the bus. Jack wrapped his arms around me and then leaned down so he was mouth was right beside my ear. "I love you baby, I'm gonna miss you."

"I love you too."

"Good, think of some names while I'm gone and maybe by the time I'm back we'll have a name for little man."

"Okay."

"I know you don't want me to go and I don't want to go either but try to be happy Jos, have some fun." I nodded dumbly and Jack sighed before pulling me back to his chest.

"Time to go guys!" Matt shouted as he hung out of the door and I wrapped my arms around Jack tightly, I never wanted to let him go.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you Josie." he said and I let my arms fall to my side. Jack kissed me deeply and then backed away to the bus. I was watching all of the guys get on, Rian stopped to hug me, Zack smiled and Alex squeezed me tightly all before they walked on.

"You'll get used to it eventually." I turned my head and to my surprise saw Lisa was standing beside me. I didn't know what to say and then she looked over at me. "I'm sorry for being a bitch. I know you love Jack, I just get scared. Alex has cheated on me before but I shouldn't have taken it on you. We're All Time Low's girls, we gotta stick together." she said as the bus drove off.

"Yeah, I mean who else understands what we're going through better than us? We know what it's like to have to kiss your boyfriend goodbye and not see him for a month or more." Kara said as she came around my other side.

"I am sorry, I understand if you don't wanna be friends though. Here's my number, call me if you need me, okay?" Lisa said before slipping a piece of paper in my hand. She turned to leave but I caught her hand.

"Thank you. Why don't we go grab some food?" I questioned and Lisa smiled widely before nodding.

"Do you mind driving me home after? Alex's parents drove me here, they're actually waiting." Lisa said and I nodded before she ran off to their car.

"I'm surprised." I said turning to Kara.

"She's a sweetheart, just a bit of a worry wart which turns her into a bitch. Alex was a dick in high school and when they first started touring but he's grown up a lot, she's gotta learn to trust the kid a bit more."

"I don't blame her, I worry too."

"You don't make people cry Josie."

"Okay, let's go." Lisa said as she jogged back.

"Where's your car Kara?" I questioned as all three of us made our way over to Jack's car that Jack insisted I used until he got back. Mine was old and Jack was convinced it was going to break down on me.

"I live around the corner so I walked over here." she told me and I nodded as I slipped into the car. I had to mess with the mirrors and the seat because Jack drove over here but once I had everything adjusted I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where am I going?"

"Don't care, I just want breakfast." Kara groaned as she let her head lean back.

"Alright, Jack took me to this little place the other morning." I said as I began driving towards the small diner. Once we reached it I pulled into a spot and we climbed out. Kara led the way inside and we were all seated in a booth before the woman went to get us utensils.

"So how often do these goodbyes happen normally?" I asked while I toyed with the menu.

"About four or five times a year, sometimes more." Lisa answered and I frowned.

"Oh."

"It gets easier Josie." Kara said in an attempt to make me feel better but I just shrugged.

"I don't really care about me, it's the baby. I know I'll miss Jack but I'm a big girl but I don't want him missing his daddy." I said while rubbing my belly. The baby kicked inside and I couldn't help but smile, "I don't think he likes it either, he just kicked." I told the girls who smiled.

"Have you thought of any names yet? It'll be May tomorrow." Kara said and I nodded knowingly.

"I actually have thought of a name." I said and Kara squealed.

"What do you like?"

"I like Noah. Jack said he wanted Alex to be his godfather so Noah Alexander. It has a wonderful ring to it, doesn't it? Noah Alexander Barakat."

"I love it." Lisa chimed in and I smiled gratefully at her.

"What does Jack think?"

"I haven't told him yet, I hope he loves it. I haven't been able to think of any other name but Noah. It's been on my mind for two weeks, I just can't think of any other name I like as much."

"I think he'll like it, so will Alex. He was trying to convince Jack to name him Alex the other day when he came by." Lisa told me which made me laugh.

"I'm gonna tell him tonight when he calls." I said before I began to flip through menu. It felt nice to have girlfriends again; with them maybe I could actually make it the month and a half without Jack.

I laid in my bunk and stared up miserably at the ceiling. I was already missing Josie beside me, the way she let me wrap my arm around her and rest my hand against her belly, the way her body would fit perfectly against mine as we laid on our sides, her back against my chest. I rolled onto my stomach and shoved my face into the pillow only to find it smelt like Josie's favorite shampoo.

"Jack!" Alex shouted and I pretended not to hear him. I just wanted to be alone and sulk but when Alex barked my name again I knew that was going to be impossible.

"What is it Lex?" I yelled back.

"Come out here and drink with us." Alex said once he ripped back my curtain.

"No."

"Jack, come on. You can't pout in here the entire tour."

"Watch me."

"Jack! Josie said to have fun, so come have some fun."

"I miss her Alex." I said pitifully and Alex frowned before nudging me gently.

"Scoot over."

I did as he said and he jumped into the bunk before sliding the curtain shut. "Alex, I just wanna be alone."

"I'm not letting my best friend be miserable by himself." Alex said while he threw his arm around my shoulders.

"How do you do it Alex?"

"Do what Jack?"

"Leave Lisa?"

"I don't know. At first it was hard and you know how I got over it. I regret it a lot and I regret hurting Lisa. Don't make the same mistakes, okay Jack?"

"I wouldn't do that Lex." I said. I could never hurt Josie like that but it was kind of scary. Alex was one of the sweetest guys I knew so if he could cheat on his girlfriend, could I?

"I know Jack, you deal with your problems more maturely then I did."

I snorted, "Me? Mature?"

"Well you and Josie are more mature than me and Lisa. We fight, we throw stuff, we say mean things, and we do mean things. I don't think I've seen you and Josie seriously fight since you've gotten together."

"Cause there's no point to it Alex, I love Josie. Yeah sometimes I get so mad at her I just want to scream but I walk away. I know I drive her crazy sometimes but we walk away. We talk to each other when we're calm."

"See! There you go being all mature again, when did you decide to grow up on me Jacky?"

I chuckled, "You sound like my mother." I told him while pushing him away.

"Guess it's all the time I've been spending with her." Alex said while winking at me. "But seriously Jack, you have grown up a lot."

"I just have a lot on my plate now Alex. It's not all about Jack and the band anymore. I have Josie to worry about, I have a baby that'll be here in two months, and I just can't be that carefree teenager anymore."

"I never thought I'd see the day where Jack Barakat grew up."

"Hey, don't take it all too seriously. I still like dick jokes, think farts are funny and all that good stuff but I can just be grownup now too."

"Still weird Jacky."

I stuck my tongue out at him just as my phone rang and I fished it from my pocket. Josie's name was flashing across the screen and I quickly answered it, "Hey baby."

"Hey Jack! So I went out to eat with Kara and Lisa-" she started but didn't get to finish because I started choking on my own spit.

"You what?" I coughed out.

"I went out to eat with Kara and Lisa." she repeated, this time slower. Alex was giving me a curious look and I put the phone on speaker so he could hear her too.

"Repeat that one more time for Alex babe." I instructed and she groaned.

"I went out to eat with Kara and Lisa, now can I finish my story Jack?"

"I'm curious; you went out to eat with Lisa?" Alex questioned.

"Yes! She apologized; we went out to eat and then did some shopping."

"Wow, so are you guys like BFFs now?" I asked.

"I don't know, we're friends. She's nice, we had fun. We have plans later in the week."

Alex and I stared at each other in disbelief over the phone; we thought we were going to have to deal with them not liking each other for forever. "That's nice baby, so what do you have to tell me?"

"I have a name. I like it and both of the girls like it."

"What is it?"

"Noah."

I thought for a moment and then decided to try the name out, "Noah? Hm, I like it." I said.

"Alright, am I still on speaker?"

"Yeah, one second." I said as I fumbled with the phone to take it off speaker. Once I hit the correct button I brought it back to my ear. "Okay, you're not on speaker anymore."

"Okay, well I didn't know if you told Alex and I know you wanted to tell him but you know how you wanted Alex to be his godfather?"

"Yup." I answered while I pushed Alex away with one hand as he tried to hear the conversation.

"What do you think about Noah Alexander Barakat?"

"It sounds perfect. I love it babe." I said as I watched Alex pout.

"Oh I'm so glad you like it! I told Kara and Lisa not to say anything to the guys so you could."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go tell the guys now. I'll call you to tell you how they like it, kay?" I asked.

"Yeah, if I don't answer then I'm in the shower, okay?"

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too Jack." she said before she hung up.

"Move." I said to Alex who frowned but slipped out of the bunk. I followed after him and then poked my head into the back where most of the guys were.

"Go get Matt and Danny." I told Alex who was behind me. He made a face at me and I shoved him gently.

"Do it or I won't tell you what we're naming the baby."

Alex scrambled to comply and within seconds he came back with Matt and Danny trailing behind him. "Thank you." I said to Alex as they all pushed past me and sat down on the floor.

"So what are you gonna name him?" Alex questioned as he bounced around on the floor.

"Well I have two things to say, one is Alex will you be his godfather?" as soon as the words left my mouth Alex shot up and attacked me. He tackled me to the ground and I looked up at him as he straddled my hips.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he squealed excitedly.

"Alright, you sound like a five year old girl." I said as I pushed him off of me.

"I'm excited."

"I noticed. Number two, we finally agreed on a name."

"What is it?" Matt asked from the floor.

"Noah Alexander Barakat." I said. This time I expected Alex and I was able to catch myself before I could crash back to the ground.

"I get to be the godfather AND you're naming the baby after me? This is awesome!"

"I don't think she meant to name the baby after you, I think she just liked the way it sounded, you were already here and she didn't feel like searching for another one that sounded right." I said and Alex shook his head.

"Don't lie; you guys just love me so much." Alex said while he ran into the front. He came back a couple seconds later with a bottle of something. "To me being a godfather and to a healthy little Barakat." he said raising the bottle and then taking a swig of it.

"I'll drink to that, hand me the bottle." I instructed and Alex handed it to me. "To my little guy, I can't wait to meet him." I said before taking a large sip.

I smiled as I handed back the bottle to Alex. I was so excited for Noah to come now. It seemed that picking out his name made me realize how close he actually was to coming. When I got back halfway through June we would only have a little more than a month to get everything ready. I took a deep breath and let myself lie back on the ground; I couldn't believe there was going to be a little boy who would be the perfect mix of me and Josie in the world…


	19. You saw who?

"I think we should stop for food." I said as we walked into yet another store.

"We will once we're done with this store, I promise." Lisa said as she started going through the clothing on the rack in front of her.

"Lisa, I don't think you need any more clothes." Kara said as she began to also look through the rack.

I rolled my eyes as Lisa shook her head and then held up the shirt she pulled off of the rack to her. "Guys, seriously. Seven months pregnant and starving." I said while gesturing to my stomach.

"We're almost done Josie, I promise." Lisa said as she placed the shirt back on the rack.

"You said that two stores ago."

"It would go quicker if you shopped with us!"

"Lisa, I don't fit into any of this. I don't like shopping when I feel like a whale."

"You're not a whale."

"Lisa, I feel fat. Please can we just go get some more food so I can continue to be fat."

"Shut up Josie or I'll call Jack." Kara warned and I scowled. Jack had been gone for a little over two weeks and I missed him terribly. With Jack gone I had been hanging out with Kara and Lisa a lot who were freaking skinny and I felt fatter than ever around them. After saying I was fat for an entire day last week they had called Jack who had promptly yelled at me for forty-five minutes and I was not looking forward to a repeat of that.

I sighed and frowned as I was kicked sharply by Noah. "Guys, you've made him mad. He's kicking the crap out of me."

"Okay, we're leaving." Lisa said replacing the shirt before reaching over to rest a hand on my belly. "Behave yourself Noah." she scolded gently which made me giggle.

"So where are we going for food?" Kara questioned as Lisa and I led the way out of the store.

"I don't care, just somewhere in the mall!" I whined as Noah began to kick again.

"Okay, how about The Cheesecake Factory?" Kara said pointing to the where the entrance was.

"Wonderful." I said as we all walked inside. Kara went to the podium to get one of the beepers that would tell us when our table was ready as Lisa and I sat down on the long bench.

"So how are you doing without Jack?" Lisa inquired.

We had gotten so much closer in the two weeks, closer than even Kara and I, Lisa calling me almost every night to see how I was feeling. When I didn't have class or work I found us hanging out, often doing nothing but enjoying each other's company. Alex and Jack were overly pleased that we were friends now and Alex often screamed "I told you she was great" in the background whenever Jack and I talked about Lisa on the phone.

"Eh, I miss him and it's hard to sleep but our bedroom is spotless."

Lisa chuckled before looking over at me, "I completely understand. Alex stays over a lot and always leaves my room a mess." she told me as Kara came over and sat down beside me so I was in the middle.

"Yeah, Jack cleans up but I have to remind him. The only thing I love about him being gone is not finding crumbs in my bed."

"Rian was telling me about Jack's bed eating, I guess they were forced to share a bed at the hotel and Rian found crumbs in the bed."

"Yeah, that sounds like something Jack would do." I said and both girls laughed before going off about their own boyfriends. I was half listening when the two people I didn't want to see came into my sight. "Crap." I hissed.

"What?" Lisa asked looking at me curiously as I ducked my head down.

"Can we go?"

"I thought you wanted to eat here? What's the matter Josie?" Kara questioned.

"Shush, don't say my-" but it was too late. Josie wasn't a popular name at all and when Audrey and Charlie heard it they instantly turned their head in the direction it came from, their eyes landing on me. Charlie's face lit up and Audrey looked shocked.

"JOSIE!" Charlie screeched causing me to wince as she ran towards me. Audrey stayed bolted to the spot and I smiled weakly at Charlie.

"Hi Charlie." I said as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much. You never call!"

"A phone works both ways Charlie."

"Well I just thought after what happened that you wouldn't exactly want to talk to us."

"Of course I wanted to talk to you." I said while putting a lot of emphasis on the you. "Uh, Charlie this is Lisa and Kara. Guys this is my best friend from high school." I said and they all began to say hi. I looked behind Charlie and saw that Audrey still hadn't moved. I swallowed deeply, did she still hate me?

"I think we should get a table together and catch up! I mean look at you! Did you figure out if it was a boy or girl yet?" Charlie asked and then she began to babble on like she always did. I looked over Lisa who was cringing at her shrill voice and Kara who was watching Audrey hesitantly. I had told Kara about Audrey and I knew she didn't like her at all.

"Maybe that isn't such-" I started.

"No! I insist! I'll even pay!" Charlie said while pulling out her father's credit card.

"Charlie maybe-" I tried again but she shook her head.

"I will not take no for an answer. Come with me." she instructed. I looked back at Kara and Lisa who looked petrified. Somehow Charlie managed to get us a table within minutes and we sat down, Kara, me and Lisa on one side, Charlie and Audrey on the other.

"So, uh, how are you?" I asked nervously.

"I'm great." Charlie said before looking over at Audrey and elbowing her sharply.

"I'm good." she mumbled and I frowned. Charlie began to carry most of the conversation and I stared at Audrey whose eyes were trained to the menu. I wanted nothing more than but to reach across the table and grab her hand. I missed her, even if she was a bitch. Audrey was my best friend since high school and I loved her but I had a feeling that our friendship could never be fixed.

"Alex, I'm serious! Give me back my phone!" I shouted as he ran off of the bus. I jumped off after him and was instantly greeted with the shrieking of a bunch of fans.

"Jack! Alex!" girls were shouting as they crowded around me.

"Excuse me but I really need to kill Alex Gaskarth at the moment." I said gently pushing my way through the mass of girls.

"Come and get me Jacky!" Alex yelled from somewhere in front of me and I scanned the crowd hoping to find him stuck in a circle of girls. "Jacky!" Alex cooed again and I looked up to see he had somehow managed to get on top of one of the other band's van.

"Alexander Gaskarth give me my cell phone back!" I demanded as I came closer to the van.

"You can talk to her after Jack, just do some signing!"

"Alex, she's in bed by ten! And it's almost ten there! Please just let me tell her good night!"

"Fine but you better be out here in five minutes to talk to these beautiful fans." Alex said as he tossed me the phone. I caught it before it could smash to the ground and then hurried back onto our bus.

"Hold on mom….You managed to get it from him?" Rian asked while pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Yes but only if I promised I would keep the phone call to under five minutes."

"Good luck with that." Zack said as he stood up, snatching a sharpie off of the table and going off of the bus.

I dialed Josie's number and then locked myself in the back of the bus with an annoyed Matt who only stopped what he was doing to glare at me. "I just wanna talk to Josie and then I'll leave, I promise." I said and Matt pursed his lips but went back to watching whatever he was on his laptop.

"Hey Jack, I was starting to think you weren't going to call today." Josie said once she answered.

"I'm sorry babe; my phone got stolen by Alex."

"Oh, well tell him and the rest of the guys I said hi."

"I'll do that. How was your day?" I questioned while standing up and going over to the window to see if Alex was busy. I smiled when I saw he was surrounded by fans and realized I could get a couple more minutes with Josie.

"I saw Charlie and Audrey when I went out with Lisa and Kara."

"You saw who?" I questioned, not exactly sure I heard her right.

"Charlie and Audrey. Then we had lunch with them and Charlie said we need to hang out more."

I scoffed, "So wait, she wants you to hang out with her and the bitch who punched you?"

"Jack, she was my best friend once."

"She punched you Josie….."

"I know Jack but I miss her sometimes. I mean I love Lisa and Kara but they're not Audrey and Charlie."

"Exactly, that's why I like them."

"Jack!"

"Josie!"

"Don't mock me Jack."

"I'm sorry but do you really think this is a good idea?"

I heard her exhale deeply and I could just picture her face, the way her forehead would wrinkle and then she would bring her fingers through her red hair. "I don't know Jack but doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

"Not Audrey."

"So are you saying that I can't go see them?"

"I'm saying that you can do what you want but I would prefer if you didn't." I said choosing my words very carefully. The last time I had told Josie what to do she had snapped at me and I wasn't looking forward to getting yelled at again.

"I don't know Jack."

"Think about it, okay?"

"Okay. So tell me about your day."

"Uh, Alex and I went to Taco Bell. We played an awesome show and I thought about you like a million times."

"Sounds like fun baby. You're playing a show in Baltimore right?"

"Yeah, the last day. Why?" I asked while picking with the hem of my shirt where a string was loose.

"Cause I wanna see you guys play."

"You don't have to if you don't want to baby."

"Jack, I want to!" she exclaimed and I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Okay, then you can come see us play."

"Why do you sound like you don't want me to?" Josie asked and I could hear the hint of pain in her voice.

"I do want you to go Jo-Jo; I just don't want you to think we suck." "Believe it or not I've listened to a couple of your CDs and I think you guys are great, so don't worry." she told me and my stomach filled with happiness.

"Okay, I won't worry." I said as Alex started banging on the door.

"Get out Jack! It's been way more than five minutes!"

"Okay, I gotta go. Love you Josie."

"Love you too Jack." she said before hanging up.

"Alex, you couldn't wait a couple more minutes?" I whined as I pulled open the door.

"Nope, all the fans wanna see you anyways." he said as he began to yank me down the bus.

"What about Rian? He's still on the bus!" I shouted as Alex dragged me past him.

"No one cares about Rian!"

"I care about Rian!"

"Thank you Jack but no really, I'm comfy here." Rian said as he shifted his phone to his other ear.

"Fine, come on Rian." Alex said grabbing Rian's wrist and yanking him off of the bus too. Rian glared at me and I shrugged, if I wasn't allowed to be on the phone than neither was Rian.


	20. Where's dad?

"No, I won't do it. No mom, I refuse." I said into the phone while I paced me and Jack's room.

"Oh please sweetie? Josie he needs to know." she said.

"No. I'm not letting him find out at a cookout."

"Josie please? Just come, we all miss you."

"No mom. I don't even have Jack here with me. This is the worse idea ever, he's going to freak out and you know Clara is gonna say I told you so."

"Josie she won't say anything. Just come, he won't yell at you in front of all the people coming. Please? You can even bring your friends."

"Mom-"

"Josie sweetie, please?" she begged.

I sighed before running my fingers through my hair. "What time does it start?" I said.

"Thank you Josie. It starts at two, I'll see you then." she said before hanging up and I chewed on my lip for a moment before throwing my phone on the bed.

"May?" I called down the hallway and when she didn't answer I went down to her room and looked into it. "May?" I called again and she turned from where she was looking into the mirror.

"What's up Josie?"

"You love me right?"

"What do you want?" she asked while leaning up against her dresser.

"Can you please come with me to a family cookout today? You don't have to come but since Jack isn't here I don't have anyone to go with and I don't want to go alone. And I'm kind of sort of telling my entire family about Noah today and yeah." I said while nervously scratching my arm.

May frowned, "I'm sorry Josie. I have plans with my friends today." she said and I nodded quickly.

"It's okay. I understand. Uh, I'll call Lisa or Kara."

"I'm really sorry Josie."

I gave her a small smile and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Don't worry about it May." I said before walking out of her room and going back down the hall. Once I was back in my room I shut the door and snatched the phone off of the bed.

I dialed Kara's number and held the phone between my ear and shoulder while it rang. "Hey!" I said once she answered.

"Hey Josie, what's up?"

"Nothing, what are you doing today Kara?"

"Uh, Lisa and I are going to New York. Lisa needs to do something and I offered to drive."

"Oh. Okay. I'll call you guys later, okay?" I said before hanging up. I sighed before lying back on the bed and calling Jack.

"Hey baby, I can't really talk right now." Jack answered and I huffed. I could hear screams in the background and I knew he must be outside with fans.

"Jack! I just need someone to talk to for ten minutes."

"I'm sorry Jo-Jo but I have to go. I love you and I'll call you tonight." Jack said before hanging up and I growled in frustration. All I needed was someone to vent to for five minutes and I understood he was busy but I was still upset. I hated Jack being on tour, not only did I get to not see him but I very rarely got to speak to him.

I stood up and began to pace the room. I couldn't think of anybody I could go with and I smacked my hand against my head roughly in hopes that someone would come to mind. I was still trying to think of someone I could drag along when my phone rang loudly. Without even looking at the caller ID I answered it, hoping it would be Jack.

"Hey baby." I said happily.

"Baby? Not what I expected but still nice."

"Who's this?"

"It's Charlie silly!"

"Oh. Hi."

"You don't sound happy to be talking to me." she said sadly and guilt filled my stomach.

"No! It's not that Charlie! I'm sorry, I'm just stressed out."

"Oh, what's the matter?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair again. "Just I have to go tell my dad today about the baby and Jack isn't here so I have to do it by myself."

"What about your friends?"

"They're busy and Jack's sister is too. I guess I'll just go alone."

"I can go with you, if you want. But Audrey would have to come too because I said I would hang out with her today."

I chewed on my lip and picked at my nails my nervously. Either I could go alone or suck it up and go with Charlie and Audrey. Granted I didn't want to see Audrey but she was better than going by myself. "Sure, I'll pick you guys up. I'll get you at your dad's and then we'll go to Audrey's and get her." I told Charlie and it felt really strange saying Audrey's, that place used to be ours.

"Well no, Audrey and I got our own place because Audrey couldn't afford a place by herself. So I'll text you the address so you have it and then just text me when you're outside. I'm gonna go get ready, bye." Charlie said before hanging up and I sighed.

Of course Audrey would move in with Charlie, Charlie was probably babying the fuck out of her. Their place was probably also a million times better than mine and Audrey's. I shook the thought out of my head and began to get ready for today.

An hour later I was dressed in a sun dress with flip flops and was stepping out into the unusually hot May air. As soon as I got in the car I turned it on and then rolled down the windows before programming the address that Charlie had sent me into the GPS. The ride was a short one and just like I expected the apartments in the area were pretty nice. When I pulled up to the right number I texted Charlie that I was here and then drummed my fingers along the steering wheel.

"Hey!" Charlie squealed as she slipped into the car.

I winced at the sound of her voice but painted a smile on my face before turning to her. "Hey."

"Say hi Audrey." Charlie instructed like a mother would do to a young child who was afraid of strangers.

"Hi." Audrey mumbled before slipping on her seatbelt and staring out of the window.

"So where is Jack that he can't go to this cookout with you?"

"He's working." I said as I put the car in drive and began to go towards my old town.

"Oh, what does he do?"

"He's in a band."

"Well that isn't going to pay for a baby." Audrey muttered from the backseat and I gritted my teeth.

"Actually it will."

"Really? I was unaware that playing in some kid's basement would make enough money to care for an infant."

"Audrey, I don't-" Charlie started.

"No Charlie. Let her be ignorant but little does she know that Jack's in a successful band. He's actually touring right now." I snapped and Audrey looked confused by my snapping.

"Alright, can't we just have fun? Like we used to? Please guys. No fighting today."

"I'll be civil if she can manage it." I said and Charlie turned to look at Audrey.

"Fine. I'll try to be nice." she said before crossing her arms over her chest and staring out of the window. The only thing I could think of was as I watched her in the rearview mirror was an extremely overemotional toddler.

"Good! Today should be wonderful then!" Charlie said happily and I didn't have the heart to tell her that I had changed too much for our friendship to ever go back to how it used to be. I was no longer an immature weak teenager, who let her friends treat her like shit. Without me acting that way then the balance was thrown off, with me sticking up for myself then there were too many strong personalities for us to not want to kill each other.

"Here." I said once we reached my parent's house. I took a deep breath and climbed out. There were already a bunch of cars here and I looked down to see it was already three. I fixed my hair before leading my way into the backyard. Thankfully my mother spotted me first and she ran right towards me, grabbing my arm and then yanking me into the house.

"Oh my god Josie, you look beautiful." she said holding my face between her hands before moving them to rest on my stomach. "A little boy, right?"

"Yes, Noah."

"Where's that boyfriend of yours?" she questioned once her hands dropped from my stomach and I nervously squirmed under her gaze.

"Jack can't be here mom."

"Your father will want to talk to him."

"I know but I can't make him be here. Last time I checked he was in like Texas."

My mother raised an eyebrow before turning to the counter. "What is he doing in Texas?"

"He's on tour mom, he's in a band." I said and with this my mother turned around quickly, the look on her face one of obvious disapproval.

"A band Josie? Really? You couldn't have chosen a business man?"

"Mom, Jack is a great guy. He's really sweet and the band is wonderful."

"But seriously Josie, a band? Oh dear, I worry about you. Maybe you should move back home, you can have your old room back. I could help you with the baby."

"No mom. I'm fine at Jack's."

"But he's not even home with you sweetie." she said and I knew from the way she was talking there was no way I could ever get her to like Jack unless he suddenly started college and became a lawyer or something.

"Where's dad?" I questioned changing the subject quickly hoping she would leave Jack alone.

"Outside grilling but I think we should talk some more about Jack."

"No, I don't think we should. I think we should go tell dad and get this over with." I said and she pursed her lips as she looked at me.

"Okay. Go ahead Josie, go tell him." she said and for some reason I didn't feel like she was on my side. I felt like she was setting me up to get my ass chewed out but I held my head high and began towards the door. I stopped though when I realized she wasn't following me and I turned to look at her.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"No, I'm sorry dear. I really need to finish this salad." she said not even looking up from the chopping board and I felt my palms get sweaty.

"But I need you." I said softly and my mother shook her head.

"You don't need me dear." she said and I watched her for a moment. I knew she was mad because of the whole Jack in a band thing and because of it I had lost her as an ally. She could deal with me being pregnant at this age if Jack was rich or could take care of me but he wasn't so I was back on her shit list.

I took a deep breath before stepping out of the back sliding door onto the deck. My dad was grilling and when he heard the door slide shut he looked up. He did a double take and then his eyes widened before he shoved my older brother who was beside me. "Take this now." he said shoving the spatula into his hand before crossing to me. James gave me a sympathetic look before my father grabbed my upper arm and tugged me into the house.

"Well hi to you too dad." I said once he slammed the door shut. My mother wasn't in the kitchen and I knew she knew that this what my father was going to do so she had made a quick escape.

"Don't you dare be a smartass Josie Hunter." he barked and I recoiled.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"What the fuck is this?" he said while gesturing down to my stomach and I moved so my hands were resting on my stomach.

"Uh, your grandson?"

"Is this what you've been hiding? Why you left early on Christmas? Why you missed my birthday?"

"Dad, I didn't know how to tell you."

"Well anything is better than lying to me for months and telling me like this! In front of the entire fucking family!"

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you Josie, I can't fucking believe you." my father muttered the last part as he ran his hand over his face.

"Daddy, it really isn't that bad." I said but instantly regretted it as he pulled his hand from his face.

"Not too bad? Seriously Josie? Especially with that kid you brought here on Christmas? I can't even look at you! Get out!" he shouted and my jaw dropped.

I stared up at him in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Yes Josie! Get out! I can't even look at you, you disgust me." he spat. Tears welled in my eyes as I scrambled to listen him.

I walked out of the house quickly and down to my car, only letting myself burst into tears once I was safely inside. Tears poured down my face and I wrapped my arms around myself in attempts to feel better. My mom hated Jack and my dad hated me, this was horrible. Even if they forgave me, which I doubted they could do, we could never be a complete family. Jack was a part of my family now, whether they liked it or not. I was still sobbing when the door creaked open and someone was pulling me gently towards them.

"Shh, it's okay Josie."

"It's not." I mumbled as the person began to stroke my hair.

"Oh yes it is. They're mad now but they won't be mad always."

"Audrey, how do you know that?" I asked looking up at her. She sighed and wiped away my tears with the corner of her sleeve.

"Remember when we were sixteen and your dad caught us drinking? He was furious for almost two months but he got over it. He'll get over this too, it might take him months or a year but he'll get over it eventually."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I got over my bitch fit. Look Josie, it's impossible not to love you. I'm really sorry for what I did, I was furious and that's no excuse but I hope you can accept my apology."

"I do. I've missed you so much Audrey." I said as I threw my arms around her and tugged her closer. Audrey chuckled and then pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"I've missed you too. Living with Charlie isn't like living with you. I'm sorry for being a dick though. Things will get better and if they don't, well you'll have me and Charlie for sure."

"Thank you Audrey." I said softly and she nodded as she slowly began to stand.

"I'm gonna go get Charlie and then we can leave, okay?" she questioned and I nodded before she turned and walked off.

I watched her go and then once she disappeared I leaned my head against the steering wheel. I couldn't believe Audrey had made up with me. It made this day slightly worth it, like despite the fact that my dad was pissed at me and my mom hated Jack, it was good. I grinned and sat back in my seat as I slowly wiped the tears away. If Audrey could stop hating me then my dad could love me again and my mom could grow to love Jack.

"Dude, have you seen my phone?" I questioned Matt as I began to tear through the back lounge.

"Nope." he answered and I glared at him.

"Have you even looked around?"

"No."

"God Matt! You're fired!" I shouted and Rian laughed from the front of the bus.

"He's been fired like a hundred times, I don't think he's going anywhere Jack." Rian shouted.

"Well this time is the last time! You're fired Flyzik."

Matt wasn't even slightly fazed, "Mhm." he said without even looking up.

"I hate you, I seriously hate you." I snapped before stomping into the front to look for my cell phone there again.

Alex who was watching me from the lounge with a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a ham sandwich in his other hand put the sandwich in his mouth and began to search for his own phone in his pockets. "Listen Jacky." he said and I stopped what I was doing to listen for my ringtone.

"I hear it!" I shouted as I ran towards the bunks. I threw clothes behind me as I dug in the pile and finally my hand found the phone. "Thanks Lex." I said as I hung up the call and he nodded before taking a swig from the bottle.

"No problem dude."

I smiled at Alex before dialing Josie's number and stepping off of the bus. Thankfully where we had parked the bus was quiet and I leaned up against the bus as I listened to the phone ring. "Hey baby." Josie answered and I smiled. I missed her so much, it was insane.

"Hey Jo-Jo, I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's fine Jack, don't worry about it." she said but I knew from the way her voice sounded nasally she had been crying.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing."

"Josie, don't lie. What's wrong?"

"I told my dad today Jack."

I bit on my lip and ran my hand threw my hair. "Didn't go well? I'm sorry baby."

"Yeah and my mom is mad at me too."

"Why?"

"Apparently I chose the wrong kind of guy. You being in a band is a big no but I don't care Jack. I love you, not some stuffy idiot who wants to do something boring with his life. You're funny and different and sweet and lovable and I don't know, just perfect Jack."

I didn't know what to say and all I could do for a couple moments was grin. "Thanks Jo-Jo, I love you too."

"Good. I have something else to tell you." she said and I sighed. I couldn't even begin to imagine what would come next.

"What is it?"

"Audrey and I made up."

"Oh." I said not exactly sure how to feel about that. I was glad Josie would have more people to talk with when I was gone but I was also worried. What if Josie wanted to move back in with her?

"Don't worry Jack." Josie said as if she could read my mind.

"Don't worry about what? I'm not worrying."

"Don't worry about me moving in with Audrey. I wanna be with you. If I'm moving out, it's with you." she said and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in.

"How did you know that?"

"I know everything Jack. Look, I had a long day. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, I love you Josie."

"Love you too Jack, good night."

"Night baby." I said before hanging up. I smiled as I placed my phone in my pocket and leaned back up against the bus. Josie's parents might be furious with her and they might not like me but I didn't care, I loved Josie and Josie loved me. We had my family and all our friends and right now, that's all we needed.


	21. Best Birthday Present Ever

*Jack's POV*

"Look! We're home!" I shouted excitedly as I looked out of the window.

Alex who was beside me yelped excitedly and punched my arm. "Home dude, just in time for your birthday." he said and I nodded in excitement before going to make sure I had everything. They would drop off Alex and Rian first, then me, then Zack and then the rest of the crew.

I was just double checking my bunk when someone tapped my leg and I looked back. "Kara called and told me to tell you that Josie said she wants you to get off with us at our place." Rian said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I don't know, they said they want us all to get off the bus at our house."

"Oh. Okay."

"We're here!" I heard Alex shriek from the front and I jumped from my bunk. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my suitcase before starting to lug it off of the bus. The door of the house was already open and I was guessing from the bags left in the driveway Alex just ran in without even bothering to bring his stuff.

"I wanna go home and sleep in my bed." I said to Zack as we walked up the driveway.

"Yeah, why did the girls want us?" Zack asked before yawning widely.

"Don't know." I said as we stepped up the stairs and then into the still open door.

"WELCOME HOME!" was the chorused screech we were met with and then there were arms around my waist. I looked down and saw Josie had already attached herself to me.

"I missed you Jack." she said as she looked up at me and her green eyes were filled with tears.

"I missed you too Josie." I said before leaning down and brushing my lips against hers.

"Happy birthday!" she said once I pulled away and I laughed before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, so what's this?"

"It's a welcome home party; we just missed you guys so much."

"Speak for yourself Josie!" I heard May shout and I scanned the group of people around us for her. When my eyes landed on her next to Alex I flicked her off and she made a face at me before walking over. "Okay, maybe I did miss you a bit baby brother." she said before giving me a one armed hugged.

"I missed you too May."

"Well happy birthday."

"Thanks, I'll be right back." I said to May before grabbing Josie's hand and tugging her towards the backyard gently. Once we were outside in the silence by ourselves I pulled her closer to me and leaned my forehead down against hers. "I missed you Jo-Jo."

"I missed you too Jacky." she said as she reached up to pull my chin closer so she could kiss me softly.

We broke apart and smiled at each for a minute before I looked down at Josie's now extremely large stomach. "I missed you too little man." I said bending down and kissing Josie's belly.

"He kicked." she wincing slightly and I frowned before putting my hands on her stomach.

I leaned down close to her belly, "Be good to your mother Noah." I instructed.

"That just made him kick harder."

"I wanna feel."

"Give me your hand." she said and I held out my left hand to her. She took my large hand in her smaller one before placing it on the side of her stomach. "Now talk."

"Uh, what do I say?"

"I don't know Jack, tell him something."

"Uh, hey there Noah, this is your daddy." I said and I waited patiently until I felt a soft bump against my hand.

"Did you feel it?"

"I think….."

"Say something else Jack."

"Daddy already loves you, he can't wait to meet you." this time the soft bump was slightly harder and I smiled up at Josie.

"You felt him, huh?"

"Yeah, it's amazing." I said as I straightened up and pulled Josie to my chest before resting my chin on her head.

"I missed you Jack, you promise you'll be here when Noah is born, right?"

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it."

"Do you promise Jack? No surprise tours, no road trips, no anything that might make you not be here, okay?"

"Josie, don't worry baby girl. I promise I'll be there. Why are you worrying so much?" I questioned as I took her face between my hands so she would look me in the face.

"I'm just scared Jack, I don't want you to miss out on Noah, I don't want Noah to not know what it's like to have a dad. I'm scared you're just not going to be there, I know you love me and I know you love him but it's not enough Jack. I want you home for his birthdays, for Christmas and Thanksgiving. I want you to celebrate with me when he smiles for the first time, when he takes his first steps and not just over the phone. I know the band makes you happy and I love that it does but what about Noah?"

"Noah is number one Josie, he already is. You and Noah are the most important things in the world to me but the band isn't just a side thing, it's my job, my entire life. I worked hard for it, we all did. I can't just be like sorry guys but find a new guitarist!"

"I'm not saying that Jack, not even close but I don't know. I'm not trying to be selfish, I swear but it hurts me knowing Noah might get hurt from this."

"I'm sorry Josie and I'll never be able to say sorry enough to Noah but this is the life I chose. I can't just quit."

By now we had both pulled away from each other and Josie was standing with her back to me. Guilt filled my stomach but I knew I wasn't wrong. The band was my life, it was everything I always wanted and I couldn't give it up. I loved Noah and Josie but I also loved the band, I loved the guys. They were my family as much as Noah or Josie and I couldn't just let them down but I also couldn't let Noah or Josie down. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before placing a hand on Josie's shoulder.

"Look Josie, baby, look at me." I said and she slowly turned. Tears were in her eyes and I felt even worse. "Don't cry please."

"I'm sorry." she mumbled as she wiped her tears away.

"Don't be, I'm sorry. Come here." I said opening my arms and she quickly fell against my chest. I kissed the top of her head and then rested my head on hers. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jack, I understand."

"I'm not choosing the band over you and Noah, okay? I love you and I'm gonna promise you right now, I swear to be at every single one of Noah's birthdays. I don't care if I have to fly home from across the country, I will be here. I will be here for Christmas and I'll try my very hardest to be here on Thanksgiving."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, I love you and I love Noah. As long as you're both happy than so am I." I said and she smiled up at me.

"I love you Jacky."

"Good because I've had nothing but my hand for the past month and a half. Wanna treat me with some birthday sex?"

"God Jack, you're so dirty." she said as she laughed.

"Oh you love it babe but seriously, twenty years old, birthday sex would be wonderful."

She laughed and tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear, "Okay but just cause it's your birthday." she said and I shouted excitedly before hugging her tightly again.

A couple hours later happy birthday had been sung and cake had been eaten. Now we were getting ready to leave for the last show of the tour. For the first time since our first tour I was nervous, Josie would be watching me tonight. Usually when people I knew watched I didn't care but I loved Josie, I actually cared about what she thought about the band. I didn't want her to hate us, I didn't know what I would do if she did hate us.

"Ready to go Jacky? Alex, Lisa and May are already in the car." Josie said shaking me out of my thoughts and I smiled before nodding.

"Come on." I said and I wrapped an arm around her. She leaned back into me and then moved forward to look at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why would you say that?" I questioned as I nervously rubbed the back of my neck and she placed a hand on her hip before looking at me.

"Jack Barakat you are a horrible liar."

"I am not." I said while looking down at my feet and Josie laughed.

"Yes you are. What's the matter baby?"

"I'm just nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous Jack."

"I know but I'm really nervous."

"Why are you so nervous?" she questioned and I began to squirm. I didn't want to tell her that I was afraid she wouldn't like us. "Jack, just tell me? Please?"

"I'm nervous because what if I'm not good and you don't like us?"

"Jack don't worry about that, I'll like you guys."

"You can't say that, you don't know for sure."

"Alex made me listen to a couple of your songs, I like you guys, don't worry."

"Are you being honest?" I said while I eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes Jack, now let's go or Matt will have a fit." she said before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the house.

"Okay Josie." I said as she led me out of the house and down to the car. When we got to the car May was already at one window seat, Lisa was in the passenger seat and Alex was in the driver's seat.

"I'm not riding in the middle, it's too hot." Josie said looking up at me and I looked into Alex's car. My legs were way too long to even sit in the back comfortably, forget in the middle.

"I'm not riding bitch, May get in the middle."

"No Jack, you get in the middle." May retorted

"Come on May, Josie's already red, she needs the window."

"Jack just sit in the middle."

"Whatever, stop fighting. I'll sit in the middle." Josie said as she climbed into the car.

"I'm sorry babe." I said as I slid in beside her.

"It's okay, can you just open the window?" she questioned as she fanned her very red face.

I rolled down the window and then slipped on my seatbelt as Alex whipped out of the driveway. "Slow down dude!" I shouted and he laughed but slowed down slightly. Josie rested her head on my shoulder and I looked over at her for a moment before brushing my hand against her forehead. "Are you feeling okay Jos?"

"I'm fine." she mumbled.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good."

"I just feel funny, I'll be fine Jack, don't worry."

"What hurts?"

"Nothing Jack, don't worry." she said this time with a bit more force. I looked at May over Josie's head and she shrugged. I just sighed and rubbed Josie's arm soothingly hoping it would help her feel better.

We got to the venue almost a half hour later and we all climbed out of the car before walking into the back. There was a ton of commotion and everyone was being extremely loud like usual. "Jack. Jack." Josie said tapping my arm and I looked down at her.

"What's up babe?"

"I don't feel good, is there a place I can sit down?" she questioned and I nodded before leading her back to the dressing room that said All Time Low on a paper and was stuck to the door.

"Here, rest for a bit. Do you want me to get you some water?"

"No, I'm fine Jack. I'm just feeling yucky."

"Okay, I have to go get ready. I'll be back after the show. If you need anything just get May, okay?" I said kissing her head and then walking off to go get ready.

I found Matt within minutes yelling at Alex who was taking shots with Gabe. "Want some birthday boy?" Alex offered and I shook my head.

"No, I'm cool." I said as I took the guitar that someone handed me.

"You sure dude?" Alex questioned and I nodded which made him raise an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Josie isn't feeling well so I don't want to get drunk."

"Why? Do you think she's gonna have the baby?" Gabe questioned from beside him and I shrugged.

"I don't know, she just said she wasn't feeling well."

"I'll go check on her but you guys need to go on stage." Matt said pushing us towards the stage and I nodded.

"Go check on her, we'll go out." I said grabbing Alex and leading him away from Gabe and onto the stage.

"Hey! We're All Time Low!" Alex shouted into the microphone after the first song.

"And I'm Jack!" I shouted.

"And this song right here is called Dear Maria, Count Me In." Alex said as he started the song. I started to play with him when someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Matt who had a panicked look on his face.

"Josie's water broke." Matt shouted over the music and I raised my eyebrows before scrambling to take off my guitar. I shoved it into Matt's arms before running off of the stage. I ran straight to the dressing room and I began to panic when I found it empty. "Dude, we already called the ambulance, she's already gone." Matt said and I turned to stare at him.

"What do I do?" I asked, the panic inching into my voice.

"Take my keys and go to the hospital, we'll meet you there later." Matt said shoving his keys into my hand and I nodded as he shoved me towards the door.

I ran outside and scanned the parking lot, cursing when I couldn't find Matt's car. "Oh my fucking god." I growled as I scanned the parking lot again and my eyes finally fell on Matt's car.

I ran towards it, unlocked it quickly and then jumped in. I turned it on and without even waiting a moment I put it into drive and pulled out of the spot. This was not supposed to happen this way, Noah was two weeks early and we didn't have anything ready for him yet, not even a carseat.

"He's not due for another two weeks." I said right before another contraction hit and I squeezed May's hand.

"Jack was early, maybe he just wanted to be a good present for his daddy." May said wincing slightly at the pain from me squeezing her hand so tightly.

"We don't have anything ready." I said and I felt about ready to burst into tears.

"Shh, it's okay. We'll have everything ready by the time Noah comes home."

"I don't even care, I just want Jack. Do you know if Matt told him?"

"He said he would, Jack is probably on his way now. Just breathe Josie." May said soothingly and I took a deep breath like May told me to.

"Ugh! Where is he?" I cried as I felt another sharp pain.

"Here! I'm here!" Jack said sliding into the room and he ran straight towards me. "I told you I wouldn't miss this." Jack said as he wiped back my sweaty hair from my forehead. I smiled up at him, instantly I felt better as he kissed my head. "May go call mom."

"Okay, I'll be back." May said and Jack nodded but I couldn't stop staring at Jack long enough to look at May and nod.

"What did the doctor say?"

"That I wasn't ready to push but I should be in an hour or less."

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrid." I answered and Jack cooed sympathetically and grabbed my hand before running his thumb over the back of it soothingly.

"I was so afraid I was going to get here and he would already be born."

"Nope, you made it Jacky." I said before squeezing his hand tightly as more pain went through me.

"Hello." a new voice said and we looked up to see a man in a white coat.

"Hi." Jack and I chorused together.

"We already talked," he said looking at me and then he turned to Jack, "but we haven't. I'm Dr. Driscoll." he said smiling at Jack.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, you're the father?" he asked and Jack nodded.

"Just in time, I think it's almost time for her to push." he said and Jack smiled down at me. A couple minutes later the doctor had concluded that I could push and not even seconds later the room was filled with nurses and other doctors. "You ready?" the doctor questioned and I nodded. "Okay, push." he instructed and I pushed.

I took a deep breath once I finished pushing and Jack pushed my hair back from my face with his free hand. "You can do this Josie." he whispered into my ear and I took another deep breath before pushing again.

"I can see his head." the doctor said and a wave of determination came over me as I took another deep breath before pushing again hard.

"You have this Josie, come on." Jack said and I pushed down again hard. Suddenly the sound of crying filled the room and I looked down to see the doctor was holding up Noah. He was put on my stomach and the doctors began to rub him clean as tears began to pour down my face.

Nothing else mattered at that moment as I stared down at the very angry crying baby that was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in the entire world. I was still staring at him when the doctor scooped him up and carried him out of my line of vision. "Where are they taking him?"

"To get cleaned up and get him measured, don't worry Josie." Jack said as he looked down at me, he had the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face and he kissed the side of my head.

Almost two hours later Jack and I were seated side by side on the hospital bed, Noah asleep in my arms as we stared down at him. "He's so handsome."

"He's kind of scrunched up." Jack said and I glared up at him. "I mean in a cute scrunched up way."

"I didn't expect him to have so much hair." I said as I slowly pulled the small hat off and stared at the thick black hair that covered his head.

"I'm just glad he doesn't have my nose."

"I don't know how I'm ever going to get anything done; he's too perfect to stop looking at."

"Yeah, this is the best birthday present I have ever gotten." Jack said as he ran his finger along the chunky pink cheek.

"Hey." a soft said and I looked up to see Alex, Lisa, Rian, Zack, and Kara huddled by the door.

"Hey guys, come meet Noah Alexander Barakat." Jack said gesturing them over. Everyone didn't need telling twice, they were around my bed within minutes, all commenting on how cute he is.

"Wanna hold him Alex?" I questioned as I watched Alex from the bottom of my bed where he was looking unusually shy.

"What if I break him?" Alex said nervously but he inched closer

"Then I will personally kill you." Jack said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You won't break him, just sit down in the chair." I ordered while nodding towards the chair in the corner of the room. Once Alex sat down I nudged Jack with my elbow.

"Go bring Noah to him." I said gently placing Noah into Jack's arms. Once Jack had him he slowly walked towards Alex and then placed him in Alex's arms. "Make sure you watch his head." Jack said and Alex nodded as he carefully held Noah to him.

"Hey little guy, we've all been waiting to meet you but we didn't expect you this early." Alex said softly.

"Yeah, you're already giving your mommy and daddy a heart attack," Jack said and we all laughed.

"He's wonderful guys; I didn't know anything from Jack could be so cute." Alex said.

"Normally I would smack you but you have my kid so you're lucky." Jack said and I laughed. I watched them for a couple more minutes before yawing widely and suddenly Jack was beside him. "Why don't you get some sleep?" he said softly while stroking my hair.

"You sure?" I asked before yawning again.

"Yeah, I'll wake you up if I need you." Jack said before kissing my head and I smiled as I shut my eyes. This had to be one of the best days of my life ever.


End file.
